Hawk and Wolf
by Hamsta97
Summary: Clint's left S.H.I.E.L.D.! He heads to the X-Mansion where he meets an old friend... The Avengers find him but are in shock when they find out that he's right at home in the X-Men... RoLo, Blackhawk, sorry about the dodgy title! Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anyone else recognisable. I wish I did, I really do but I don't.**

The Avengers were a good team and apparently a family. Clint didn't believe that bull. He didn't have a family. They were in one of Stark's many rooms at the Tower. Clint took the remote off Stark and set it to _NCIS_. He liked the show and ignored the others' protests.

"We see enough of this at work! Why do we have to watch more?" asked Tasha.

Clint replied, "Because it makes me laugh."

Nobody said anything so Clint ignored them. It was a fairly standard evening really. Clint ignored everybody while they talked to each other. Tasha was sat behind him, stroking the back of his neck. Clint rested his head against her legs as he watched Gibbs scaring the crap outta some Marine. When it finished Clint got to his feet.

"I'm goin' bed."

Nobody said anything as he loped to his own room. He fell asleep.

_Clint stabbed her straight through the shoulder. _

_Tasha whimpered, "Clint… please, it's me… Tasha…"_

_Clint felt her blood flow over his hands and he laughed manically as he stabbed her again and again until her body was covered in stab wounds. _

"_Clint… Clint please help me…"_

"Clint, Clint? Wake up!"

Tasha's voice jolted him from his tortured sleep. He bolted upright, the sheets were twisted round his hips and a cold sweat was covering his body.

"Yeah? What's the problem? Why are you all in my room?"

Every single Avenger was in his room. Clint frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"We have a mission."

Clint nodded and picked up his bow and arrow. They drove out to some desolate town where a group of mercenaries were attacking. Clint was thrown on top of a tall building by the Hulk.

"Thanks Banner!"

He wondered if he should tell them that he could fly. _That's a stupid question. Tasha would kill you for not telling her sooner._ He pulled an arrow onto his bow and fired it into the heart of the mercenary army. It exploded and Clint pulled another out. He shot into the crowd again and again. The intercom in his ear buzzed.

"Hawkeye, this is Captain America. Black Widow needs help. On your nine o'clock."

Clint felt a tiny squiggle of fear run down his back. Now was not the time to think, especially _not_ about how much he loved her.

"I got it."

He ran to the edge of the roof and saw Tasha trapped against a wall, shooting as many mercenaries as she could. Clint aimed his bow with care and released the string. It killed three targets at once. Eventually, after many arrows from Clint and shots from Tasha, the mercenaries fell back. Before she ran after them she glanced up at the rooftop.

"Thanks Hawkeye."

Clint ignored the _twang_ in his heart when she said it and replied, "No problem. You owe me though."

He could hear her laughing as she countered, "What do you want from me?"

Clint didn't reply. He didn't trust himself. He never had. Clint shook himself and turned back to the fight. They fought for an hour until the last mercenaries were killed. Clint didn't do prisoners.

Clint spoke into his intercom. "Are you guys comin' up here or do I have to jump?"

Stark's voice filtered through. "We'll all come up. Stay where you are."

Clint retorted, "Where the fuck am I gonna go?"

He laughed. Clint heard a noise and turned. A mercenary was stood facing him with a gun in his hands. Clint grabbed his bow and arrow and began to release the bow string. He was too late though. The man pulled the trigger and Clint felt a sharp pain in his neck. He gasped and hit the floor. He heard another gunshot and saw the Avengers gather round his side. One thought kept repeating itself in his mind.

"I can't do this any more…" he whispered before consciousness swirled away from him.


	2. The Mission

Natasha was pinned in a corner by a group of mercenaries. She was badly outnumbered and every time she shot one mercenary another two appeared.

"Captain, this is Widow. I need some help here. I'm cornered by the library, near Hawkeye's position."

Steve's voice filtered in. "Got it. I'm alerting Hawkeye now."

A few seconds later a shower of arrows rained down on her attackers. The remaining ones fled, leaving Natasha.

She spoke into her intercom. "Thanks Hawkeye."

His voice filtered into her ear. "No problem. You owe me though."

Natasha laughed. "What do you want from me?"

He didn't reply. Natasha frowned and hurried after the fleeing mercenaries. After the fight she heard Clint over the intercom.

"Are you guys comin' up here or do I have to jump?"

It was a joke but the thought of him falling down the many storeys of the building and landing in a broken heap at the bottom terrified Natasha. He was the only person she trusted completely. Stark said something and flew up with Natasha. They arrived to see a young mercenary facing Clint. Clint was pulling his bow and arrow up when the man pulled the trigger. Clint's face paled and he raised his hand to his neck. He toppled to the floor. Natasha shot the mercenary quickly and rushed to Clint's side.

"I can't do this anymore…" murmured Clint as his eyes closed.

"Clint! Wake up! Tony, get a Quinjet! Now!"

Tony turned and started yelling instructions into his earpiece. Natasha cradled Clint's limp head on her lap. Bruce kneeled beside her.

"He'll be fine as long as he's bandaged up properly. Here's the Quinjet."

Natasha watched as the medics carried Clint into the Quinjet. She followed the others into the jet. They were sat, almost comically, in height order. Steve was at the front, looking sober and tired. Thor was behind him, holding his hammer. Tony was holding his helmet, still in his stupid suit. Bruce was in front of her, resting his head against the headrest. Clint was dumped on the other side of the jet to them.

"You might wanna get some sleep. We're headed out to the Helicarrier and it's gonna take ten hours at the least." called one of the pilots.

There were various noises of acknowledgement. Then Clint started thrashing in his seat, whining and yelping.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tony.

Natasha got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Clint… wake up. You're safe now."

She'd seen him in the middle of his nightmares before.

"What's he dreaming about?" asked Bruce.

He sounded concerned and Natasha wished she could tell him.

"I don't know. I never have. I've asked but he never tells me."

Clint thrashed in the seat, yelping again. Natasha stood over him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Clint... Clint it's OK! Wake up!"

Clint's yellow eyes flew open as he sat up. Natasha smiled at him. Normally he grinned back. This time he only smiled weakly.

"Hey Tasha. You OK?"

"Better than you."

He laughed. She raised an eyebrow and he lifted his arms. Natasha smiled and sat on his lap. Clint wrapped his arms around her and brushed some hair off her face. His touch made her jump slightly. He drew back slightly, studying her questioningly. She shook her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"So… you two are cosying up?" asked Stark in a falsely innocent voice.

"Do me a favour Stark… fuck off." snapped Clint.

Natasha frowned at him. He usually swore but the anger in his voice was different.

Thor asked, "Your neck feels better Eye of Hawk?"

Clint smiled slightly as he nodded. Then Natasha fell asleep on his shoulder, only waking up when they reached the Helicarrier.


	3. Goodbyes

When they arrived in the Avengers' room on the Helicarrier Clint excused himself to talk to Fury. Tony watched him go with a little suspicion. He wanted to befriend the archer but suspected Clint didn't know how to make friends.

"Why do you care so much about Barton, Natasha?"

Natasha glanced up, startled by the question. Before she answered Clint walked back in. He sat down next to Natasha.

"How do you remember Budapest?" asked Steve.

When the two assassins turned to look at him he blushed.

"It's just 'cos in the battle, Natasha, you said it reminded you of Budapest and Clint said you remember it very differently."

Natasha smiled. "That's a good point actually. I remember those men trying to kill us. What do you remember?"

A grin spread over Clint's face. "I remember the slinky little black thing you wore…"

Natasha cut him off. "Shut up Hawkeye!"

"You asked."

Bruce switched the news on. Tony wasn't sure why but he did. Tony was too busy mulling over the 'slinky little black thing' Natasha had worn and when Clint got to see it. Also, the fact that Natasha hadn't attempted to kill Clint after his revelation was informative. An agent appeared.

"Clint Barton? Director Fury will speak to you now."

Clint got to his feet and loped out of the room. They waited until Clint walked back in with two bags slung over his body.

"Clint? Are you leaving?"

Natasha's voice was quiet. Clint smiled.

"Yeah. I quit. I'm no longer employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. I came to say goodbye."

Tony felt stunned. Clint walked over to Natasha and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Why are you going?" she asked.

"I can't nearly die everyday. I'm sick of it."

She nodded. Clint bent his head and kissed her, on the mouth. Tony stared as he broke away, eventually. Nobody got away with doing that to Natasha Romanoff without getting their ass kicked.

"Remember Budapest, Tasha."

He headed out of the door, swinging it shut. Tony turned to look at the equally shocked Avengers.

"What the fuck just happened here?"

**A/N: Sorry I know Clint was a bit OoC there but I couldn't work his goodbye out any other way.**


	4. The New Arrival

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men and Avengers. I own a laptop and a battered old satchel. That's it.**

**A/N: Set after X2, Jean's alive. Please, please, R&R.**

Ororo walked down the corridor of the X-Mansion. A door swung open behind her.

"Hey Ro."

Ororo recognised the voice instantly. Mentally she cursed herself for falling in love with him. Life would be so much simpler if she didn't care that Logan spent all his time flirting with Jean or if his wolfish grin didn't make her go weak at the knees. She walked on but he caught up to her, spinning her around.

"Ya ignorin' me, darlin'?" he asked.

"No. I just have to go downstairs."

Logan smiled. "What's so important?"

Ororo fibbed, "I think Jubilee's cooking."

He laughed and Ororo felt her heart skip slightly. Logan raised an eyebrow and she knew he had felt it. Ororo wondered if he'd move away. She was uncomfortable with how close the Canadian mutant was.

"Where's Jean?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. I'd rather be with ya."

Ororo couldn't resist a dig. "Really? I thought you were in love with her."

It was her form of defence, pushing him away. His eyes flashed and she hesitated, worried she'd gone too far.

"No, I'm not. Sure, I lusted after her and it pissed Scooter off. But now… I prefer ya. That ain't a crime is it?"

"Yes." snapped Ororo.

Logan moved even closer to her, pinning her against the wall. Her heart was beating rapidly and Ororo silently wished it would slow down. Logan smirked as he raised his hand and stroked her face. Ororo's heart beat even faster and her skin tingled where Logan's rough hand brushed it.

"I have that effect on ya?" teased Logan.

Ororo retorted, "No."

Logan smiled as he put an arm on either side of her.

"I don't believe ya. Ro… why do ya keep pushin' me away?"

His dark eyes were hurt as he asked the question. Ororo tried to think of an explanation but couldn't think of one.

"I do not want to be hurt. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Logan was about to reply when there were footsteps and he darted away from her. Two students came down the corridor. Ororo glared at Logan until they passed. She turned to follow them but Logan caught her arm again.

"Ro…"

Ororo tried to leave but he was stronger than her. Logan bent his head and kissed her. _Goddess he's a good kisser_. Then he broke away, much too soon in Ororo's opinion. Then he opened a door and pulled her inside. It was a broom cupboard. Ororo leaned against a wall, breathless.

"Tell me what to do." murmured Logan.

Ororo was super-aware of how close he was to her. Logan had moved close enough for her to count the lashes on his eyes.

"To do what?" asked Ororo.

Logan smiled slightly. "To get ya to believe me. I love ya Ro. I've told ya before."

Ororo snapped, "You do not love me. I am a rebound after Jean."

He flinched a little. "That's not true, darlin'."

He kissed her again and Ororo could feel his hand on her ass. They broke apart. Ororo hated him right then, hated the slight smirk on his face, hated everything about him.

"I'm sorry Ro."

"Go away Logan. You are just a womaniser and a drinker."

Hurt flashed across his face but he disguised it quickly. He left the cupboard and Ororo sighed. It wasn't fair. If Logan hadn't chased Jean so much she would have enjoyed flirting with him but he had and she suspected Jean had told him to back off. Ororo mentally gathered herself and slipped out. She hurried downstairs, past Hank who'd dropped in for a visit.

"Hi Hank. What are you doing here?"

Hank smiled. "I'm here for a holiday. Just two weeks then I'm back working again. We're all in the kitchen by the way."

She nodded and watched him walk in that direction. She'd go slightly slower, to delay seeing Logan again. Somebody pounded on the door. Ororo frowned and hurried towards it. It was pouring out there and it was unfair to make somebody stay outside. She swung the door open.

"Hello?"

The man at the door was drenched with short dark brown hair and yellow eyes. Ororo saw that he had a couple of bags with him and also spotted the chain hanging round his neck, similar to the dog tags Logan wore. He was also decorated with scars, wearing a leather jacket and torn jeans. For some reason he had a bow and arrow with him.

"Is this a safe place for mutants?"


	5. Recognition

**A/N: This is set after X2. Jean's alive, Kurt's still there and Hank's not technically part of the X-Men. Thank to everyone who reviewed! WolfDarkfur, here's the X-Men!**

Ororo smiled at the man.

"Yes it is. Come inside. My name is Ororo Monroe. What's yours?"

The man stepped inside, carrying his bags with him. He seemed… exhausted.

"Clint Barton."

Just then Clint's stomach gave a terrific rumbling noise. Clint smiled sheepishly at Ororo.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a while."

Ororo laughed. "Come on. The others are in the kitchen anyway. We'll find you a room when you have eaten."

Clint gave her a grateful glance before following her through to the kitchen. The adults were all there, including the professor.

"Hi guys. We have a new arrival. This is Clint Barton…"

She tailed off as Logan dropped the cup he was holding. Clint had followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey Wolvie."

Ororo turned to wait for Logan's reaction. Nobody, not even Rogue, called him 'Wolvie' and got away with it. How did Clint know Logan anyway? Logan was smiling.

"Hi kid. What are you doin' here?"

Before Clint could answer his stomach growled again. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"When did you last eat?" asked Logan.

Clint's eyes widened slightly and something close to panic flashed through them. _Is he _scared_ of Logan? He seemed to be pleased to see him…_ Ororo's thoughts were interrupted by Clint's quiet answer.

"Two days. Don't get pissed at me!"

Logan's angry scowl faded to be replaced with a grin. He turned to the grill and actually started cooking.

"Wow. Logan, you can cook? I never knew that!" laughed Jean.

Scott tensed slightly as did Logan. Clearly Jean hadn't made a decision yet.

"There's a lot of things ya don't know about me." growled Logan before dumped a huge plate of food in front of the bedraggled man sat at the table.

Nobody had any response to that. The professor turned to face Clint who was wolfing the food down at a rate of knots.

"Hey kid, slow down. Ya wanna choke to death?" asked Logan.

Clint grinned. Ororo saw a bandage tied round his neck and wondered what had happened. Logan seemed to wonder the same thing.

"Last I heard ya were still servin' life at the San Diego Penitentiary. How'd ya get out and do _not_ tell me ya made parole."

Ororo exchanged a worried glance with the professor and Scott. To get a life sentence with no chance of parole meant their new friend had done something very bad. Clint swallowed the mouthful of food he had before speaking.

"I'd just done my third year in there when this Director Fury and Agent Coulson turned up. They wanted to recruit me for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's a government agency, a little more screwed up then the CIA. Anyway, I said yes, I mean with my record, even if I did get outta jail I was goin' nowhere. Who'd hire me?"

Logan laughed. "Or me. That guy had it in for us."

Clint nodded. "Yeah and you know why."

Ororo felt a stab of worry. What had the two men done together that resulted in such a bad record?

Clint continued, "So I said yes and basically became an assassin for the government. I ended up bein' S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best goddamn agent. It was good money and let's face it; I didn't have a soul to destroy. Then I got sent to kill another assassin, the Black Widow. I couldn't, don't ask why, even I don't know. As my punishment I was partnered with her. We worked together and we were the best of the lot. Then, you heard about Loki, right? Anyway, I was guarding this factory thing and Loki appeared. He killed some agents and took over my mind. I was forced to kill agents I knew and respected. I nearly killed Tasha, Black Widow. I didn't and we fought Loki in New York. A team was formed, me, Tasha, Thor, that's Loki's brother, Tony Stark, Captain America and Bruce Banner. A week ago we were sent to kill mercenaries in some town. We did but I got a bullet to the neck."

Logan's knuckles had gone white; he was gripping the table so hard. Ororo glanced at the professor. Clint had been a paid killer and from the sound of it so had Logan.

"I couldn't do it anymore Wolvie. I couldn't nearly get killed everyday so I quit. I headed here cos I heard it was a safe place for… people like me."

His voice had taken on a bitter edge. He shook himself, scattering water droplets everywhere.

"I figured I'd stay here a while, see what it was like. Then I'd find out if there was any way to find you. I was gonna go to wherever you were and if I liked the place bring you back here. If I didn't then it'd be old times again."

Logan grinned. "I beat ya to it. Always have done."

Kurt asked, "How do you know each other?"

Clint half-glanced at Logan and replied, "Logan's my older brother."

Stunned silence greeted this news. It didn't seem to bother Clint who'd finished his meal. Logan handed him even more food which he started tackling.

"What's your name anyway? Bluey?"

Logan snorted and Ororo rolled her eyes. They were definitely brothers.

"I am Kurt Wagner but in the circus I…"

Logan and Ororo chorused, "Was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler."

Kurt rolled his eyes in defeat and the rest were introduced. Ororo noticed how awkward Clint seemed.

"Logan, I ain't flown since you and me were…"

Logan whispered, "Kid… that was ten years ago."

Clint shrugged. "S.H.I.E.L.D. was the only place I had to go. What if they kicked mutants out? Then I was screwed."

Logan sighed and showed Clint his room. Clint nodded his thanks.

Ororo asked, "What are your powers?"

Clint glanced at Logan and closed his door.

Logan sighed. "Clint's got… problems. He'll show ya tomorrow. Listen Ro, I meant what I said earlier."

"No you did not."


	6. Breakfast

Ororo woke up and headed downstairs. Clint and Logan were the only other ones in the kitchen. Logan looked like he was drawing. He whisked it out of sight before Ororo could see it. Clint was cooking.

"Erm… Clint, you know your toast is burning?"

"Shit!" came the mature response.

He turned and fiddled with the toast for a minute before turning back to face Ororo.

"I hear you can control the weather. Do you all have codenames here or somethin'?"

"Yes. Well, the older ones do. Most of us already had nicknames before we came here. I'm Storm."

Clint nodded and his eyes darkened slightly. "I'm Hawkeye. You want scrambled eggs? I'm makin' some."

Ororo smiled and sat down next to Logan.

"So Clint, what are your powers?"

Clint looked uncomfortable and ignored her question.

Logan answered for him. "He can turn into a hawk. He can also just grow the wings and feet but I've seen him with a beak before. His wings are bullet-proof and can cut through most metals. He's also bullet-proof when he's a hawk. Kid's got the best goddamn sight on Earth. He just struggles to accept he's a mutant."

Clint handed her the eggs and smiled apologetically. Ororo grinned back. Logan started whistling. Clint dumped the food in front of him.

"Hey Logan, is there a good bar round here?"

Logan answered, "Yeah but we'd better wait 'til the weekend. Then the others can come with us."

Clint nodded and wolfed his food down. The two did eat in a similar way.

"You two have the most disgusting eating habits I have ever seen." complained Ororo.

Logan laughed. "Sorry darlin'. Forgot ya were used to the regal eatin' habits of King Scooter."

Ororo elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. Clint grinned.

"I'm gonna go get a newspaper. Want anythin'?"

"No thank you."

"Nah, yeah. Get me a pack o' cigars will ya?"

Clint nodded. "Sure. Back in ten."

Ororo frowned. It was a fifteen-minute drive to the town. Clint opened the back door, jumped into the air and transformed into a hawk. He flew off.

"Wow."

Logan glanced up. "Yeah. Kid's got a lotta skill. Only problem is… he had a tough life. Father beat the shit outta him, when he died brother beat the shit outta him. Especially when he found out Clint was a mutant. He never really got over it."

Ororo felt a pang of sympathy for the new mutant. Logan grinned at her.

"So, on the weekend can we count on ya?"

"For what?"

She was struggling not to remember the conversation they'd had before Clint had arrived.

"Drinkin' buddy. We're gonna get everybody down to the school. Except the professor. He'd disapprove and _someone's_ gotta look after the kids."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just do not try anything on with Jean."

Logan looked up at her. "I won't. Just with ya."

She glared at him as the others walked in. Clint shot the doors with a few feathers still clinging to his hair. He handed Logan the cigars and opened the newspaper. He flicked through as though he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Scott.

"The Avengers. If they're in the news then they're OK. It's stupid, I know but they were the closest thing I had to family at that damn place. Hah! Found somethin', Logan look!"

Logan leaned round to look as did Ororo. There was a picture of four men and a woman, stood in front of a huge billboard that read 'The Avengers!' The headline screamed 'Hawkeye's flown the roost!' Clint groaned as Logan whispered something into his ear.

"They coulda come up with a better headline. Hey Logan, will you do me a favour?"

Logan sighed. "I thought ya got education in that place."

Clint looked guilty but Logan picked up the paper, cleared his throat and began reading.

"_The Avengers made headlines a few weeks ago when they rid New York of an evil alien invasion. This super team had Bruce Banner, formerly outlawed as the Incredible Hulk, Steve Rogers, a super-soldier if ever there was one, Tony Stark, well-known playboy and Iron Man, Thor, deadly with a war hammer and Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye for his unerring skill with a bow and arrow. Finally there's Black Widow, just to prove that it isn't all boys and toys. Just as deadly as the spider whose name she shares Widow certainly adds a little eye-candy to this deadly ensemble."_

Logan paused for breath and Ororo looked up at Clint. He was smiling, a sad, sort of wistful smile. Scott, Jean, Hank, Kurt, Professor Xavier, Bobby, Rogue, Peter and Kitty had gathered in the kitchen to listen to the newspaper article. Clint prodded Logan.

"Keep reading. I want to know what they say about my exit. Dammit, I miss them."

Logan grinned at him and continued. "_However, it would seem is not well in this company of superheroes. Hawkeye mysteriously disappeared from the scene. At press conferences Hawkeye failed to make an appearance whereas the rest of his fellow alien-fighters did. When pressed Stark admitted that Hawkeye had left the team and his current job. The team were reluctant to give reasons for their archer's disappearance with Rogers' lame explanation 'he had personal issues.'_"

"Gee, thanks Stevey. That won't make me seem like a screwed-up freak." Muttered Clint sarcastically.

Logan snapped, "Are ya gonna let me continue this?"

"Sorry."

"_This explanation didn't satisfy New York and with good reason. Before long Thor cracked and confessed that Hawkeye had taken a bullet wound on a mission saving yet another town. After this injury he suddenly announced his desire to leave the Avengers. The team appeared to be shocked by his sudden departure each expressing sorrow. In an exclusive interview with New York's favourite superheroes Banner openly admitted that he missed the archer and would be pleased to see him again. Stark and Rogers were more guarded in their statements and Thor longed to see his friend come back to the group. Romanoff's reaction was similar to Banner's claiming that 'Hawkeye is a good friend to me and he is my oldest friend. I would love to see him again, or even just know his whereabouts.' It would seem that Hawkeye is the outsider in this makeshift group, leaving perhaps not because of a brush with death but because of unrequited feelings for Black Widow. Our loyal readers will remember that when asked if they were a couple or had any intention to be Hawkeye jokingly stated 'Maybe one day. If Tasha doesn't kill me first.' Romanoff's response was far different. Snapping out 'That would never happen, I have taste in men and Clint doesn't have any taste in women' we saw a look of shock and hurt cross the archer's face. Could the division in the Avengers be nothing grander than a simple case of love unrequited by the Hawk for the Spider?"_

Ororo turned to look at Clint to see anger flash over his face.

"Fuckin' bastards! It's none of their fuckin' business whether or not I love Tasha!"

He whirled round and was about to slam his fist into the kitchen side when Logan jumped to his feet, wrapping a muscular arm round his neck.

"Take it easy, kid. Go outside, now!"

Clint glared at Logan before storming out leaving several very startled X-Men behind.

"He has anger issues." was Logan's explanation.

Nobody argued. Ororo saw Clint slamming his fist into a tree at the edge of the lawn.


	7. Avengers Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or X-Men and I make no money from this. I could do with some money though…**

**A/N: To all those wondering when the Avengers are going to reappear, here they are! Please, please review!**

Clint sighed as he wandered through the X-Mansion. It was a day after Logan had read the newspaper article. _They had _no_ bloody right to say shit like that! Sure, I love Tasha but that's my business and it's never going to be anybody else's._ Then he heard a loud yell. Clint raced down to the front door.

"Logan? What's going on?"

Logan turned claws out. "There's about a hundred soldiers out there. Why did the professor have to go away to a conference today? Jean's gone with him so we can't contact him. We are in trouble."

Clint swallowed. He'd been a soldier, he could issue commands.

"Right. Kurt, take Ororo up to the roof then teleport to my room and get the bow and arrows. Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Rahne, get the younger kids into the passageway. You're in charge of them. Peter, do your metal thing and stand on the front steps. Bobcat, shelter behind him."

"Bobcat? Seriously?" asked Bobby.

Scott snapped, "I'm the leader here!"

Clint rolled his eyes at Logan. "Now is not the time to argue 'bout the fact that I call you Bobcat. Scott, I've been in bigger fights than you. So will you please stop yellin' at me and fuckin' listen? Ororo, when you get up to the roof, wait for my signal. When somethin' hits somebody then you start blasting down your lightnin' bolts. OK? Kurt, go!"

The German mutant grabbed Ororo and they vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Then he turned to the other X-Men. Rogue, Kitty, Rahne and Jubilee had vanished and kids were streaming towards the passageway.

Clint ordered, "Colossus, turn into metal and get onto the steps. Bobcat, get behind him. If anyone gets too close you gotta freeze them. Don't do your ice-wall thing, turn _them_ into ice. Wolverine, stand on the other side of the steps. Cyclops, stand behind me with Beast. I'll spread my wings and protect you two. Cyclops, blast 'em when I give the word."

They nodded and went to their various positions. Kurt reappeared with the bow and arrow.

"Nightcrawler, hide behind Wolverine. When I tell you too, teleport into the soldiers and just do that thing where you kill them by teleportin', OK?"

Clint spread his wings and sheltered Cyclops and Beast from the soldiers' bullets.

"Now Cyclops! Nightcrawler!"

Scott shot a beam over Clint's wing, singeing it slightly.

"Aim higher next time."

Scott nodded and Kurt reappeared with two soldiers. Logan stabbed them with his claws before slicing a bullet in half.

Natasha was napping when she was shaken awake by Bruce.

"What is it?"

Fury was stood there. Natasha sat up. She couldn't help remembering the last time Fury had sent them on a mission. Clint had quit and vanished from their lives.

"I have a mission for you. There's a school for mutants in Westchester. It's come under attack by an anti-mutant group. The head is an old friend of mine and he's out of state at a conference. The adults, dubbed the X-Men, are holding their own but there are only eight of them versus a hundred soldiers with guns. They can't hold on forever and if they break then there's at least a hundred kids who are gonna die. The Quinjet's ready to go with the coordinates locked."

Natasha glanced at the others. They couldn't turn down the mission. So they went and sat in the Quinjet, waiting to get there. Natasha stared over at Clint's former place. He'd always sat in the other row to the Avengers, a lone soul. Someone rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Thor was stood over her, looking sympathetic.

"Eye of Hawk will be well."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah I know. I just miss him, that's all."

_I never got the chance to tell him I love him._ The pilot stopped.

"We're here. Radio me on your comm link when you're done."

Tony grabbed hold of her before jumping out of the jet. Thor was carrying Steve and Bruce had turned into the Hulk. They hit the ground and turned to speak to the people stood on the steps.

"It's no good, they just keep getting closer. What do we do?" asked a boy.

A man with claws turned and answered, "Start fightin'. Who are ya?"

Steve told him, "We're the Avengers. We came to help."

They launched into battle. Natasha could see a man with wings and talons carrying a man over to a man made of metal who punched him in half. Bolts of lightning were raining down from the sky even though it had been sunny when they'd arrived. The Quinjet had left as well. Natasha shot two men before Thor walloped them with his hammer. Tony was blasting people and cars with his reactor things. _I need Clint. He'd be fantastic in a fight like this._ Then Steve deflected a bullet and it hit the man with claws. The man sank to the floor and Steve ran over.

"It hit him in the neck! We've got to get him medical attention!"

A man with odd red glasses came running over.

"Leave him! He'll be fine! Wolverine, get up, you bastard!"

Wolverine lifted his head, rubbed his neck and jumped to his feet. Steve and Natasha exchanged confused looks before jumping into the fight. Then ten enemies appeared with machine guns.

"SHIT!" shouted somebody.

The man with wings yelled, "Colossus, Wolverine, get moving! Nightcrawler, get behind them! Cyclops, Iceman, hide!"

The metal man and Wolverine started running towards the guns. The man with wings grabbed Natasha, sheltering her with his wings. A hail of bullets blasted his wings but nothing happened. Natasha glanced up, trying to get a look at the man protecting her. But the blast of bullets finished and the man raced towards the fighters. _His eyes were like Clint's…_ She shook herself. Now was _not_ the time to be distracted by thoughts of the archer. Eventually the mercenaries fled, leaving bodies and wrecked cars behind.

"Cyclops, do the honours." panted Wolverine.

Cyclops, the man with red glasses, nodded and moved his hand to his visor. A bolt of red light shot out, incinerating the dead bodies. The man with wings limped back towards the house.

"Nightcrawler, get Storm down. We'll see you in the livin' room."

He had an Iowan accent, like Clint. Bruce shrank down to his normal size and the Avengers followed the people they'd helped into the house. The man's wings had vanished and he was limping heavily. When they got to the living room the blue man, presumably Nightcrawler, and a white-haired woman, presumably Storm, were stood there. The man with wings almost collapsed and Wolverine darted forwards to catch him.

"Hey kid, ya alright? Here siddown and we'll get Hank to look at it."

The man sank onto the couch and glanced up at Wolverine then at the visitors. Natasha saw his face clearly for the first time.

"Clint?"

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Introductions

"Clint?"

Ororo turned to look at the red-haired woman. Clint was looking guilty and defiant in equal measures.

"Hey guys. Siddown. Guess I'd better introduce you."

The woman looked stunned as did the men. Ororo wondered if they were the Avengers. The other X-Men had appeared with Rogue and Kitty.

"Jubilee and Rahne are with the kids." said Rogue.

Ororo nodded. The Avengers and X-Men took up the available seats before Ororo could sit down. Logan grinned up at her.

Clint coughed, "If you were a gentleman you'd let Ororo sit down and you'd stand."

Logan laughed. "Or she could sit on my knee."

He pulled her onto his lap. She swatted at him but laughed. Logan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Clint had turned pale.

"Hank, I think you had better have a look at Clint."

The blue-furred mutant walked over.

"What happened?"

Clint replied, "Bastard stabbed my leg. Savin' your presence Rogue."

Rogue smiled at him. Clint pulled his jeans' waistband down so they could see the top part of his underwear and a long bloody mark running down his leg.

"Tell me Doc, will they have to amputate?" He was joking but Ororo could see the pain glistening in his eyes.

Logan said, "Ain't ya gonna introduce us?"

Clint nodded and waited until Hank had finished stitching him up before sitting up.

"Right, yeah. This is Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and… Natasha Romanoff. I missed you guys."

"Then why did you quit?" asked Natasha.

Ororo recognised her from the paper and wondered just how close those two had been.

"You know why I quit. I got a bullet to the neck and decided I didn't want to die at twenty-seven workin' for an organisation that destroys people's lives. So I came here. I fit in here."

"How?" asked Steve.

Ororo automatically noted how good-looking he was. Logan rested his head on her shoulder.

"The professor and Jean are back. I can hear the jet."

After a few minutes the professor and Jean appeared. Ororo briefly recounted what had happened and who the Avengers were. Jean glared at her before sitting on Scott's knee.

"I'm glad you're OK Scott."

She said nothing to Logan, which surprised Ororo.

"Oh, yeah. These are the X-Men. They're mutants like me. It's complicated. This is Professor Charles Xavier, Dr. Jean Grey…"

Clint's eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. Logan grabbed his little brother and pulled him back up.

"Hey! Clint! Wake up kid! Hank, do somethin'!"

Hank carried Clint to the hospital wing and came back down.

"He lost of a lot of blood and has now been sedated."

Jean darted off Scott's lap and next to Logan before Ororo could move.

"Why am I destined to have to sit on Logan's lap for this whole conversation?" she asked.

Logan pretended to be hurt. "Darlin' what's wrong with my lap?"

"It's your lap."

Logan laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. The professor continued.

"As Clint said I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am a telepath and headmaster of this school. This is Dr. Jean Grey. This is her fiancé Scott Summers, codenamed Cyclops. Dr Henry 'Hank' McCoy, also known as Beast. I'm sure you know him from the television."

Logan muttered, "Yeah, a furball playing politics."

Ororo elbowed him and he shut up. The professor ignored them.

"This is Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. Rogue and Kitty Pyrde are students here. This is Bobby Drake or Iceman. Peter Rasputin or Colossus. That is Logan but he is also known as Wolverine. I'm sure you know him as Clint's brother."

They turned and stared at Logan who shifted slightly beneath Ororo.

"Yeah… no they don't."

"Clint's brother's called Barney. I saw it in his file." said Tony.

Logan shrugged and Ororo wondered what it was that made the two brothers so edgy.

"I'm Ororo Monroe, or Storm."

The Avengers nodded to her.

The professor suggested, "Why don't we find you a room to stay in? Your director is an old friend of mine and he suggested you stay here for a while… as a little holiday."

The newcomers filed out and the X-Men followed. Ororo turned to look out of the window, getting off Logan.

"Ro? Ya weren't hurt in the fight, were ya?"

"No. Were you?"

A gruff laugh followed her question. "Would it matter?"

She smiled as she turned to face him. He was moving closer.

"Clint seemed a little shaken up."

Logan grinned slightly. "He'll get over it. He's tough. Ro, we need to talk."

Ororo sighed. _No we don't. You are in love with Jean; I am in love with you. That's all there is to it. Nothing will happen._

"About what?"

He moved even closer. She was leaning against the wall. He leaned against it, trapping her in.

"Us. Please Ro, lemme prove that I love ya. Please?"

"You do not love me though."

Logan gave a frustrated sigh. Why wouldn't she believe him? _Idiot. You flirted too much with Jean._ Ororo glared at him and started to move away. Logan grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Don't go darlin'."

She looked at him but didn't move. Logan sighed. _Damn, she's so beautiful._

"Listen, Ro, I love ya. Ya _know_ we'd work well together so why won't ya take a chance?"

She gazed at him until Logan felt like he was drowning in her blue eyes.

"Because if we did not work the team balance would be upset and missions would be affected."

Logan felt a flash of anger at those words.

"Why do ya never put yaself first? Why does someone else _always_ get priority? Is it cos ya don't think ya good enough or-"

He was abruptly cut off by a punch in the stomach. Since he had adamantium-lined bones he was fine. Logan grabbed Ororo's hand and looked at it. The knuckles were red and Logan felt guilty for causing her pain. _She punched me… you probably deserved it._ He kissed the knuckles before kissing her on the mouth. They broke apart. The slap, when it came, wasn't _totally_ unexpected.

"Ouch."

"What's going on here?" came another voice.

Logan swore and turned to the doorway. Scott and Rogers were stood there, looking confused.

"Why do I never catch a break?"


	9. Truth Telling?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the X-Men.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! This is about Clint's past now. It's non-canon, I do try and make things canon but…**

Steve watched Logan lit up a cigar. They were sat outside, watching the kids chasing each other. Logan inhaled the smoke and broke into a broad grin. He signed something. Seconds later a small hawk dropped onto the floor in front of them. Clint emerged from the feathers.

"How did you know? C'mon I was on the roof!"

Logan laughed. "I can smell ya a mile away. Ya should know that by now kid."

Clint's eyes flickered for a second and he signed something to Logan who signed back. They had a silent conversation for several minutes. Steve glanced up and saw the jealousy in Natasha's eyes before she masked it. _How do they know each other? Are they brothers? They look nothing like each other but they do at the same time…_

Tony joked, "No talking languages Daddy doesn't understand."

Clint sprang to his feet and pulled out his knife. He pointed it straight at Tony's throat.

"Clint… don't. Put it away." said Natasha.

Logan glanced up. "Leave it Clint. Hawk, I said leave it. Hawk… c'mon. I know ya don't wanna throw it. Don't."

Clint put the knife away and sank to the floor. He leaned against Logan who wrapped an arm around him.

"What is wrong Eye of Hawk? We are family, brothers." added Thor.

Logan sucked his breath in as Clint jumped up once again. They tensed, ready for Clint to whip out his knife again. Instead he shouted.

"You know _nothin'_ about my family! I don't have a family! I have Logan! That's all I ever had! What do _you_ know about families or brothers? Leave me the fuck alone!"

At the end of the barrage he jumped into the air and flew off. Logan swore.

"Nicely done. Well done."

Natasha snapped, "Leave it Logan! If you're all Clint ever had how come you weren't there for him when Loki was here?"

Logan snarled, "I know I failed him! I failed him twice and I don't need reminding!"

Thor hadn't meant to upset Eye of Hawk. He was puzzled by the anger and hatred in Logan's voice.

"What do you mean, Logan?" asked Tony.

The group had gone quiet; Thor thought it was out of fear of upsetting the Wolverine. Logan shook his head.

"It's Clint's life. It's his job to tell ya. Here he is."

Moments later a hawk appeared in the sky. It landed next to Logan and turned into Eye of Hawk who removed a few feathers from his hair. Logan said nothing, wrapping his powerful arm around the smaller man and pulling him closer. Thor had used the same gesture to comfort Loki when they were younger. Clinton looked up at them.

"Guess I owe you an explanation."

"And an apology." bit out Tony.

Thor watched as Logan growled something quickly into Clinton's ear. Clinton nodded rapidly in response to whatever the Canadian was saying.

"I… My dad was an alcoholic. He was abusive too. When he came home from the pub drunk, which was every night, he'd find me and beat me to a bloody pulp. He did it to Barney as well. My mum took drugs; I guess that was her escape. But me and Barney didn't have an escape route. By the time I was four I'd been in the ICU six times."

Natasha's heart jumped when she heard what had happened to Clint. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Logan. Natasha stifled a pang of jealousy. _It used to be me Clint leaned on. Why did Logan surpass me so easily? It took me months to get him to open up about _anything_, it took Logan seconds._ Clint took a deep breath.

"Then I was in the hospital again when I was five. The ICU nurses knew me by name by then. My parents were gonna visit me but they didn't. Then Barney arrived from school and told me they were dead. They'd hit a tree. Me and Barney were packed off to an orphanage. We were there for a year. Barney was eleven when he came back and told me we were gonna run away to the circus. I trusted him; I was six, so I followed him. When I was there…"

Natasha saw the horror in her friends' eyes as they listened to what had happened to Clint. Logan moved slightly and Clint clung onto him.

"Hey… I'm just gonna get a beer. Ya need one."

Clint nodded and let him go.

"When I was there I got the attention of Trick Shot and Swordsman. They'd worked in the circus all their lives. They taught me how to shoot arrows and taught me how to use a blade. But… every time I missed a target or they were pissed off they beat the shit outta me. They used knives, arrows, anything. When I told Barney he beat the shit outta me. When I was ten I ran away. They chased me, all three of them and they woulda caught me."

Logan reappeared and handed him a beer. Natasha wanted to track down the three men that had caused Clint so much pain.

"But I ran straight into a bunch of lumberjacks. I screamed for help and the closest one leapt at Swordsman, Trick Shot and Barney. He scarred them for life with his bone claws."

_Bone claws? But that makes no… oh. Logan saved Clint._ Logan grinned at Clint who smiled back.

"Yeah. Logan beat the shit outta them, made them run for the hills. The lumberjacks were nice enough and I moved in with Logan. Then… he had to leave and I joined a circus. You know the rest."

Natasha frowned. Logan had given him a surprised look.

"That's why I have family issues. Sorry Tony, Thor. I know you didn't know but…"

**A/N: Whaddya think? Please read and review!**


	10. Kidnapping the Hawk

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Please review or I won't update! Mwhah hah ha.**

Clint knew the way the Avengers viewed him had changed since he'd sort of told them about his past. _Everyone's allowed a little white lie._ He wasn't an Avenger anymore and he didn't know if they were. All he knew was that it was a long holiday. Logan was inside, probably trying to convince Ororo that he loved her. There was a loud whirring noise. Clint turned to see a Quinjet land on the grass.

"Hey guys, your ride's here!"

They walked over to where Clint was stood, holding a baseball. Tony had a quick word with the pilot before jogging back.

"Fury wants to talk to us at the Helicarrier. Actually, he wants to talk to you."

Clint turned and grinned. "He wants to talk to me? Tell him to fuck off. I don't work for him anymore."

Tasha rolled her eyes at him. Clint's grin faded. He didn't want to say goodbye to her again. Tony laughed and nodded.

"Well… this is goodbye then. See you soon, Clint."

"Bye… Tony."

Clint hated the fact that he was going to miss them but they were his friends and Clint hadn't had friends before the Avengers. Bruce stepped forwards.

"Goodbye Clint."

"See you round Bruce. Try not to get pissed off."

Bruce laughed slightly and he and Tony began walking towards the Quinjet. Steve stepped forwards. Clint could imagine him and Tasha together and it made him feel sick. He shook the soldier's hand.

"Good luck with the 21st century, Steve."

Steve smiled. "Thank you. Goodbye Clint."

Clint watched the perfect soldier leave. Thor stepped forwards.

"Goodbye Eye of Hawk. We will meet again. One day I will teach you the songs of Asgard."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Thanks Thor. I'd like that. Kick ass Hammerhead."

Thor chuckled and ambled to the Quinjet. Clint braced himself for the most painful goodbye of all. He didn't like the word 'goodbye'. He didn't want to lose the one woman he'd ever loved.

"Why is it that you always leave me until last?" asked Tasha, only half-smiling.

Clint answered honestly, "So nobody sees me cry when I say goodbye to you. It breaks my heart Tasha, or what's left of it."

Tasha looked taken aback. "It's easy for you. You don't have to put up with Tony anymore."

"I'd put up with anything for you. Hell, I'd live with Loki for you."

She smiled slightly. "I'd do anything for you."

"Then stay."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Tasha looked at him and Clint knew she couldn't leave S.H.I.E.L.D. She felt like she owed Fury and besides, she wasn't a mutant, she wouldn't fit in at the school.

"You don't have to. Stupid words. I- I'll miss you. Do I get a hug?"

Tasha laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Clint kissed the top of her head. They pulled apart and Clint stroked her face softly.

"I'll miss you too Clint."

She looked close to crying. Clint glanced at the ground before pulling out a few pieces of paper.

"I got Logan to write it for me. It was my words but I can't write so… Bye Tasha."

She smiled and turned to the jet. Clint watched her get on before turning. He didn't feel the tranquiliser dart hit the back of his neck. All he felt was a wave of blackness before he hit the floor. Logan saw it though.

"CLINT!"


	11. Poems

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the Avengers or any of the poems mentioned in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

Natasha stared as Clint crumpled. Two agents dragged him onto the jet and strapped him in as the jet took off.

"What the fuck?" asked Tony.

His tone was even and full of barely suppressed anger.

"Our orders were to get Agent Barton back. If you couldn't convince him then we had to take him by force." explained a junior agent.

Natasha glared at him. They'd strapped Clint into his customary seat, on his own. Thor got to his feet and sat next to Clint. Natasha smiled. _If only he knew he had friends._ Clint remained oblivious though. At least he wasn't squirming in a nightmare thought Natasha. She unfolded the pieces of paper, sat at the back of the jet and read them.

_Smile_

_She smiled at a sorrowful stranger._

_The smile seemed to make him feel better._

_He remembered past kindnesses of a friend_

_and wrote him a thank-you letter._

_The friend was so pleased with the thank-you_

_that he left a large tip after lunch._

_The waitress, surprised by the size of the tip,_

_bet the whole thing on a hunch._

_The next day she picked up her winnings,_

_and gave part to a man on the street._

_The man on the street was grateful:_

_for two days he'd had nothing to eat._

_After he finished his dinner _

_he left for his small dingy room._

_(He didn't know at that moment_

_that he might be facing his doom.)_

_On the way he picked up a shivering puppy_

_and took him home to get warm._

_The puppy was very grateful_

_to be out of the storm._

_That night the house caught on fire._

_The puppy barked the alarm._

_He barked 'til he woke the whole household_

_and saved everybody from harm._

_One of the boys that he rescued_

_grew up to be the President._

_All this because of a simple smile_

_that hadn't cost a single cent._

_Always smile guys. Smile when nobody's around, then you really mean it._

Natasha swallowed as she folded the paper up.

"What are you reading?" asked Bruce.

"Clint gave me some poems before we left. I just read the first one. Here."

She passed it to Bruce who read it.

"Pass it around. I want to read the others."

Bruce nodded and they began reading. Natasha unfolded the second piece of paper.

_Paint Brush_

_I keep my paint brush with me_

_Wherever I may go_

_In case I need to cover up_

_So the real me doesn't show._

_I'm so afraid to show you me,_

_Afraid of what you'll do- that_

_You might laugh or say mean things._

_I'm afraid I might lose you._

_I'd like to remove all my paint coats_

_To show you the real, true me,_

_But I want you to try and understand,_

_I need you to accept what you see._

_So if you'll be patient and close your eyes,_

_I'll strip off all my coats real slow._

_Please understand how much it hurts_

_To let the real me show._

_Now my coats are all stripped off._

_I feel naked, bare and cold,_

_And if you still love with all that you see,_

_You are my friend, pure as gold._

_I need to save my paint brush, though,_

_And hold it in my hand,_

_I want to keep it handy_

_In case someone doesn't understand._

_So please protect me, my dear friend_

_And thanks for loving me true,_

_But please let me keep my paint brush with me_

_Until I love me, too._

Natasha sighed and passed it to Tony who for once didn't have a wisecrack to make.

"He knew we, well me, he knew we'd read it and he didn't mind. The guy's got a gift."

"And he can't write. He got Logan to write them for him." Natasha informed them.

There were murmurs of amazement throughout.

A junior agent piped up, "Can I read them?"

"No. You put Clint there. You can jump out of the plane." snapped Steve.

Natasha pulled out the third piece.

_Please Hear What I'm Not Saying_

_Don't be fooled by me. _

_Don't be fooled by the face I wear. _

_For I wear a mask, a thousand masks,_

_masks that I'm afraid to take off,_

_and none of them is me._

_Pretending is an art that's second nature to me,_

_but don't be fooled._

_For God's sake, don't be fooled._

_I give you the impression that I'm secure,_

_that confidence is my name and coolness is my game,_

_that the water's calm and I'm in command,_

_and that I need no one._

_But don't believe me._

_My surface may seem smooth but my surface_

_is my mask, ever-varying and ever-concealing._

_Beneath lies no complacence._

_Beneath lies confusion and fear and aloneness._

_But I hide this. I don't want anybody to know it._

_I panic at the thought of my weakness and fear being_

_exposed._

_That's why I frantically create a mask to hide behind,_

_a nonchalant sophisticated façade, to help me pretend,_

_to shield me from the glance that knows._

_But such a glance is precisely my salvation._

_My only hope and I know it._

_That is, if it's followed by acceptance,_

_if it's followed by love._

_It's the only thing that can liberate me from myself,_

_from my own self-built prison walls,_

_from the barriers I so painstakingly erect._

_It's the only thing that will assure me_

_of what I can't assure myself,_

_that I'm really worth something._

_I don't like to hide._

_I don't like to play superficial phony games._

_I want to stop playing them, _

_I want to be genuine and spontaneous and me,_

_but you've got to help me._

_You've got to hold out your hand_

_even when that's the last thing I seen to want._

_Only you can wipe away from my eyes_

_the bland stare of the breathing dead._

_Only you can call me into aliveness._

_Each time you're kind and gentle and encouraging,_

_each time you try to understand because you really care,_

_my heart grows wings, very small wings,_

_very feeble wings,_

_but wings!_

_With your power to touch me into feeling_

_you can breath life into me._

_I want you to know that._

_Thank you Tasha. Thank you Thor. Thank you Tony. Thank you Bruce. Thank you Steve._

"He's got something to tell all of us."

Natasha handed the poem to Thor whose face changed as he read on.

"There's a fourth." pointed out Bruce.

Natasha pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dreams_

_A lost young petal_

_Wondering souls_

_I see the dream you seek_

_Follow me please, if you dare._

_The dream is coming_

_For you and me. _

_I return by your side_

_With a heart in my hand._

_It is like a bright fire dancing_

_To the slow music turning, _

_My heart as smooth as ivory_

_Has turned to a lonely, sulphur._

_I retire my heart now to you,_

_Love me because I love you._

Natasha fought back tears as she read it.

_I Am_

_I am a chameleon. _

_I can change in the blink of an eye._

_I am no Picasso but I can paint a thousand pictures_

_to a thousand people. _

_Each one different, ever-changing._

_ I am an actor._

_I wear so many different masks_

_I don't even know which is me,_

_anymore._

_I can act calm, cool, confident._

_I am scared, alone, worried._

_I am a hawk._

_I can fly through the air,_

_I see what no-one else does, _

_so they don't have the fear. _

_I am patient. _

_I wait until the moment is right,_

_to strike._

_Then, I take the burden and carry it, _

_for those I love._

_I am a protector._

_I see the sins so children sleep better._

_I am fearless, I think. _

_The things I have seen make me die,_

_inside. The outside is alive, _

_laughing._

_But for God's sake don't be fooled._

_The inside is slowly dying,_

_because of what I have seen._

_I am a brother._

_I care for the younger ones,_

_I respect the older ones. _

_They care for me and respect me,_

_but they don't know me, like you._

_You know that behind my caring,_

_my brave, my playful façade,_

_I'm just as scared as them,_

_I'm just as worried as them._

_Help me, please, my friend._

_I am a soldier._

_I have seen wars,_

_things, crimes,_

_that make my heart stop beating,_

_when I think of them._

_Please understand,_

_I have seen too many friends die,_

_too many to count,_

_too many to risk showing my feelings,_

_too many to risk caring about you,_

_for fear I lose you._

_I care, I cannot show this. _

_Please wait._

_I am a dreamer._

_Despite everything I have seen,_

_I dare to dream. _

_I dare to hope now, _

_because I have you._

_You let me dream. _

_You let my wings break free,_

_just for a while._

_Watch over me while I sleep,_

_it's been so long since my dreams,_

_weren't nightmares,_

_that I fear I've forgotten how to._

_Wake me when I cry,_

_I will do the same for you._

_I am a lover._

_I know I can care,_

_please, let me prove it._

_I don't love me,_

_can you?_

_Please, help me love,_

_help me care. _

_I have cared,_

_so long ago,_

_I think I've forgotten how to._

_I am a child._

_I can play, I can joke._

_It's been so long, I need help._

_Laugh with me,_

_prove that I am a child,_

_not a machine._

_I know I am a child,_

_I know you can help me prove it._

_I am weak._

_I can be turned,_

_I can be changed._

_Help me show my strength,_

_I know I've got a little._

_I can, I will prove my power,_

_not as strong as thunder or iron,_

_but I can prove my worth._

_I am damaged._

_Blades and arrows broke my body,_

_so long ago._

_The scars stay though,_

_the ones you recoil from,_

_and the ones you can't see._

_You hear them at night._

_Mischief and lies broke my soul and my mind,_

_the pain was so hard to bear._

_Help me heal. Help me rebuild myself._

_I cannot do it alone._

_I have no friends, just you._

_Please help me._

_I am me._

_I need your help to prove,_

_to myself, to the world,_

_that I am not worthless,_

_that I deserve to be loved._

_I'm not sure, you see,_

_I'm not sure if I deserve to live._

_Please prove this to me. _

_I beg of you._

_I need your help, all of it._

_I'm on my knees,_

_I'm begging you._

_Save me from myself._

Natasha couldn't stop the tears this time. She cried silently though.

"His words are golden. The poets in Asgard would struggle to match him." murmured Thor.

Tony glanced up at Natasha. She was crying and Tony didn't blame her. If anything was going to make her show emotion it would Clint. The unconscious archer shifted in his seat slightly and Tony wondered how long Clint had spent working on the poems.

"Thor's right. That's one hell of a gift. He can talk so many languages and he can't write."

They touched down on the Helicarrier and quickly stashed the poems. Nobody wanted Fury to get his hands on them.

**A/N: Smile belongs to Barbara Hauck; Paint Brush is Bettie B. Younger's work of genius, Please Hear What I'm Not Saying belongs to Jill Zevallos-Solak. Dreams was written by Kyle (last name not known). He wrote it a few months before he died at the hands of a drunk driver. Please, for Kyle's family, don't drink and drive. It destroys lives. I own I Am.**


	12. Torture

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter's split between Logan and Natasha's POV. **

_Logan_

"CLINT!"

Logan raced out but it was too late. The jet had lifted into the air and flown away but the time Logan got to the spot where Clint had fallen.

"No, God no, Clint!" roared Logan.

Someone raced up to him.

"Logan! What happened?"

Logan turned to see Ororo stood there.

"They took him! It wasn't the Avengers it was S.H.I.E.L.D. Ro, I've gotta get him back. He told me he didn't want to go back, they made him!"

Ororo grabbed his arm and brought him inside. The professor wheeled himself in as did most of the X-Men.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." said the professor.

Logan grinned. Judging from the looks he got he looked deranged but seeing the professor had given him an idea. _Cerebro can be used to find people, mutants. The professor could find Clint…_

"Use Cerebro to find Clint." growled Logan.

The professor shook his head. "No. Nick, their boss, told me that they'd be safe and no harm would come to Clint."

Logan got to his feet, straightening up to his full height of 6'3, unsheathing his claws.

"If ya don't find him, or at least try, I will kill everybody in this school. If ya don't try again, I'll kill everyone ya close to or have been close to in ya lifetime. If ya still don't try I'll wipe out towns until ya do. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Ororo got to her feet.

"I think you should find him Professor. Clint was a part of this team, he risked his life for us in the fight with the anti-mutant group. If it means this much to Logan I will go with him to find Clint."

Scott said, "Me too. Clint's a good man."

Hank, Kurt, Bobby, Peter, Rogue, Kitty, Rahne, Jubilee and Jean agreed to go with them. The professor sighed and went to Cerebro. Logan turned to the X-Men.

"Thanks. All o' ya, thanks."

Ororo hugged him and Logan hugged her back, enjoying the contact. The professor came back.

"The Blackbird has co-ordinates locked on Clint's position. If he moves the Blackbird will change co-ordinates."

Logan got to his feet and led the way down to the Blackbird. Scott jumped into the pilot's seat.

"It's gonna take a while to get there. It's over the Pacific Ocean."

Logan closed his eyes. He jolted awake. Ororo was sat next to him, holding his hand. Logan glanced down, hoping it meant she cared about him.

"You were murmuring in your sleep. You did not seem happy."

Logan smiled thinly. "I wasn't. Scott! I thought ya said ya could fly this thing!"

Scott shouted back, "Fuck off Logan!"

Logan laughed. He'd been warming up to the younger mutant for a while, especially since he'd stopped flirting with Jean.

"What were the dreams about?" asked Ororo.

"Clint. I was dreamin' 'bout the times I let him down…"

Ororo smiled at him. Logan stared down at the floor, trying to ignore the cries inside his head. Ororo stroked his hand softly.

"You have not let him down. It is thanks to you that we are going to find him."

_Natasha_

Natasha followed the Avengers off the Helicarrier. Maria was stood there. She didn't appeared bothered by the fact that Clint was sedated. The junior agents half-carried, half-dragged Clint into the main communications room. They strapped him into a chair and threw a bucket of water over him to wake him up. The other Avengers sat down. Fury stormed in.

"Ah, you came, Barton."

"Not voluntarily. Ow, what the hell did your goons do to me?"

Fury snapped, "They tranquilised you. We need you at S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton. Tell us about Logan."

Clint stiffened slightly. "No. Go to hell."

Fury nodded and one of the junior agents punched him in the face. Natasha heard the muffled groan. Fury asked more questions and Clint gave more smartass answers and received more blows.

"Barton! Tell me why you didn't reveal the fact that you're a mutant!" roared Fury.

Natasha winced inwardly as Agent Robertson, a junior agent, slammed a fist into Clint's groin. Clint hissed in pain and when Robertson removed his fist Natasha saw a gleam and blood. _He's been stabbed. Clint, you bloody fool, don't you dare die. I can't lose you now, I just can't._ Natasha glanced over at the other Avengers. Robertson pistol-whipped Clint as he gave another smartass remark. Thor's grip was tightening around the handle of his hammer.

"Your friends don't care. S.H.I.E.L.D. is all you have. You might as well tell him what he wants to know." jeered Robertson.

Clint spat, "Fuck you. This is nothin'. If this is the best you got, you're slippin' One-Eye."

Fury scowled. Natasha bit back a frustrated yell.

"No. That's not the best I've got. Black Widow, you're up."

Natasha stared at him. She was an expert in inflicting pain and she knew Clint's weak spots. But he trusted her.

"I don't understand…"

Fury smirked. "Yes you do."

Natasha glanced at the other Avengers and Clint's bloody form. There was no way she was going to abuse his trust.

"I can't sir. Sorry."

"Go for it Tasha. No point in us both bein' beaten. It'll be like Budapest again. Remember, I have a paint brush, I can hide all wounds."

Clint coughed as Robertson smashed the knife into his stomach. Natasha tried not to flinch. She couldn't do it, no matter what Clint said.

"You hire goons like this? I could do better at ten."

Fury's face twitched but before anyone said anything the door at the top of the stairs burst open.

"CLINT!"


	13. The Rescue Mission

Logan burst through the doors and glared down at the scene. A younger agent was hitting Clint and Logan could smell blood, anger and fear.

"CLINT!"

Logan was pissed and when Logan was pissed he was dangerous. Logan leapt down the stairs, unsheathing his claws and ramming them into the agent hitting an unconscious Clint. The agent crumpled and the X-Men leapt into action. Logan deflected Scott's laser beam onto an unfortunate agent that got in the way. Ororo electrified someone, Bobby froze another. Logan ripped the bonds off Clint before someone grabbed his shoulder. Logan whipped round and punched the older man in the face.

"You fuckin' bastard! He's a kid!"

Logan stabbed the man and someone screeched.

"STOP!"

Logan turned and saw a man pointing a gun at Clint's head. Clint was stirring slightly.

"Your boy's gonna get his head blown off if you ain't careful." snarled the man.

Logan whipped round so his claws were pointing at the bald man's throat.

"And he dies if you don't drop the gun."

"Drop it Wilmslow."

Wilmslow dropped it and stepped away from Clint. The professor appeared with Jean. Logan had allowed him onto the Blackbird but only if he took a gun.

"Nick, this violates every code we have signed. You swore that Clint was fine."

Nick tried to free himself from Logan's claws.

"Logan, let him go."

Reluctantly Logan did so and walked straight over to Clint. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"You promised you'd be there Wolvie… why weren't you?"

Clint's eyes fluttered closed and Logan fought back panic. _I can't lose you, not now Clint._

"I'm here now Hawk. Hang on, please."

Xavier wheeled himself forwards.

"Nick, you signed a contract stating that no harm would come to a mutant unnecessarily."

"It was necessary to find out what else he'd hidden from us."

Logan glared at Nick. Tony walked over to him.

"You're a bastard Fury. If we hear that Clint's been harmed again and believe me we will hear, the Avengers will kill you and everyone else on this Helicarrier."

Nick looked visibly shaken by Tony's threat.

"Romanoff, can I rely on you to do missions when asked?"

Logan glanced up at Natasha whilst trying to pick Clint up.

"Fine. We'll speak later."

Logan carried Clint back to the Blackbird. He strapped him in to the seat and tried to stem the bleeding.

"Clint? Clint? Talk to me Hawk."

Clint mumbled, "Wolvie."

Then his head lolled back and he fell silent.

Logan panicked. "Jean! Hank! Bruce! Doc! Help him!"

The three doctors shoved Logan out of the way and got to work. Logan leaned against Peter's seat. Peter wrapped a strong arm around Logan when the plane jolted.

"Thanks Tinman."

Nobody said anything else for the rest of the journey back to the mansion.


	14. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the X-Men.**

The medics took Clint to the hospital wing. Natasha followed Logan to the TV room.

"Please, Logan. Tell me how you and Clint knew each other. I could tell he was lying when he told us earlier and I need to know, just in case he…"

Logan glanced up at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Fine. Ya got to the part where Clint had run into a bunch o' lumberjacks. I was one of 'em. I took the kid home, cleaned him up and me and my lover, Kayla, cared for him. Then… Kayla was killed by my brother. I figured it was only a matter o' time before Victor came for Clint so I told him to get the hell away from me. I made sure he knew I loved him though."

Natasha nodded. Clint had muttered the name 'Kayla' in his sleep before. Now she understood why.

"Clint's power revealed itself when he was ten, livin' wi' me. A man attacked us and Clint's wings came out and took his head off. Another man paid us for doin' the job. Clint was attacked after that job. We knew who'd done it and then… Kayla died. Clint joined the circus when I… left. Six years later and we met up again. Clint filled me in on what had happened. Then we did a few… jobs together. We quit the circus, the money was good but we were sick o' travellin'. We stopped in a town. We had normal, day jobs and moonlighted as assassins. We didn't have enough money to retire from bein' assassins so we stuck around. Then Clint was arrested."

Natasha nodded. Logan's face had remained expressionless but his eyes were full of pain. _What happened? Who was this attacker?_

"The cop who booked Clint had it out for me. Clint warned me and told me to skip town. I left his knife and dog tags and left the same day. Clint stayed in prison for two years until he was twenty. Then ya S.H.I.E.L.D. got him out and spread the word that he'd been killed in a prison brawl."

Natasha nodded quietly. Clint had expressed a hatred for prison more than once and Natasha suspected that Clint hated S.H.I.E.L.D. almost as much as he hated prison. Logan got to his feet.

"It's late. I'm goin' bed. Night. Night Ro."

Ororo smiled up at him. "I am going too."

"I'll walk ya up."

Natasha noted that Ororo didn't look happy about that. Logan didn't seem to care.

Ororo headed upstairs to her room and opened the door. Logan kissed on her the cheek before leaving. She sighed as she curled up in bed, wondering, if pushing Logan away was the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

A week later and Natasha received a phone call from Fury.

"Romanoff, I have a mission for you and Rogers. Will you take it?"

"How long will it last?"

"A month, three at the most."

"Fine."

When she was due to leave she ran up to the hospital wing and walked over to Clint. He was covered in bandages and his eyes were closed.

"Bye Clint. I'll… I'll be back soon."

She stroked his face softly and hurried onto the Quinjet.

Clint woke up an hour later. Logan was sat above him.

"Wolvie…"

Logan looked down. "Hey kid. Ya OK?"

"No. I hurt like hell. That's a dumbass question Wolvie. You're here though…"

Logan's face softened. "Course I'm here. I promised I would be. Ya missed Natasha by an hour. She's left on a mission with Sergeant Dogsbody."

Clint laughed and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"She left?"

Logan growled slightly as he replied, "Yeah. For Furry. Apparently it'll only take a few months."

Clint stared at the wall without seeing it. _She's gone… _only_ a few months?! Jeez, at least Wolvie's still here._ Logan grinned at him.

"Don't worry kid, she'll be back. I don't think she'll be able to keep her hands off of ya for long. She's got real bad taste."

Clint laughed but felt a surge of jealousy as he realised that Steve was with her. _Damn, hate being jealous. I'll kill him if he lays a finger on her._


	15. Life without Tasha Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

Clint had been out of the hospital wing for a month. He was restless though and liked to take his anger out on a punching bag.

"Hawk! Ya comin' Danger Room wi' us?" called Logan.

Clint shook his head. "I'm goin' for a fly."

Logan nodded and followed Bobby and Peter to the Danger Room. Clint sighed and jumped into the air. He flew over the grounds for an hour, watching the students. He landed on a branch and watched the students joking together. Eventually he flew into the library. He turned back into a human and began wandering through the shelves. No-one else went there so it was quiet. Clint liked the quiet, he was a hawk and hawks liked solitude.

"Didn't think I'd find ya in here. Started doubtin' my own senses."

Clint didn't have to have super senses to work out who it was.

"Hi Wolvie."

Logan loped over. "Ya'll strain ya eyes."

Clint sighed. "Logan… I wanna be able to read. I wanna be able to pick up a book and understand what it says. I wanna be able to search the Internet and… and I wanna be able to spell my own name."

Logan nodded slowly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint's wish was no surprise to Logan. Logan had read Clint's poems and heard how much he wanted to write.

"OK. I'll teach ya. Wheels says I gotta teach somethin' if I wanna stay here. I might as well start practicin'."

Clint smiled slightly and Logan told him to sit down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint's days followed a pattern. Wake up at eight, have breakfast at eight-thirty, argue with Logan for an hour, fly from nine-thirty to eleven, reading lessons from eleven until one, lunch at one for thirty minutes, basketball games from one-thirty to three-thirty, playing the guitar and singing in the woods from three-thirty until five. Then he ate again, watched TV, argued with Kurt about using teleportation in a 'no powers' basketball game and go to bed at ten. It was his routine and he stuck to it. It distracted him from the lack of Natasha. She'd been gone for three months now and it was driving Clint insane.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint sat in front of the TV one night. He was alone, the other X-Men were in the Danger Room. Hank and Jean had forbidden him from going in. Logan was roaming in search of beer. Kurt was asleep in a chair. Tony and Bruce were playing cards somewhere. Clint turned NCIS on and struggled to make out the opening credits. He frowned as the trademark M.E. van raced into view.

"Logan! Logan! I can read the van! I can read the van!" shouted Clint.

Logan hurried in. "What? What's goin' on?"

"I can read the van! Naval Criminal In…Investigation Service!"

Logan beamed. "That's great kid. I mean it. That's fantastic."

The X-Men and Avengers demanded to know what the noise was about so Clint told them. Logan had insisted on him keeping the subtitles on so he could link the words to the noises the people said. Clint wanted to tell Tasha but she was away. They crowded around the television watching. Clint cracked his knuckles and got to his feet.

"I'm goin' bed. Night guys. Night crazy blue cheat."

Kurt laughed. "Vat is this 'cheat' you talk of?"

Clint retorted, "Sie sind ein Betrüger. Verstehst du jetzt?

"Nein. Na ja, vielleicht." chuckled Kurt.

"Verpiss dich, Frankfurt." snapped Clint.

Logan started laughing as did Kurt. Clint grinned at them and loped up to his room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint wandered downstairs and poked the toaster into life.

"Hello Clint."

"Professor. Want breakfast?"

"No thank you. I have already eaten."

Clint shrugged and turned round. The professor smiled as Clint hunted for a plate.

"Jeez Wolvie, would it kill you to put stuff away?" muttered Clint.

The professor laughed. "Clint, I have spoken to Logan and organised teaching classes for him so he earns his keep so to speak. I'd like to have the same conversation with you."

Clint nodded, his mind whirring to work out what he could possibly teach.

"I know about your… learning difficulties."

Clint scowled slightly at those words.

The professor hastily said, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your illiteracy. I thought that you could teach Music with Logan. Logan would be doing the theory and written parts of the subject and you could teach the students how to play the actual instruments."

Clint mulled the idea over in his mind. It wasn't such a bad idea. When he and Logan had earned legal money Clint had sang and played a guitar in a pub. The professor's smile broadened.

"I don't like it when you pry in my mind professor."

"Sorry."

Clint smiled slightly. "It's quite screwed up so you probably don't even want to poke around."

Xavier chuckled. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. So you can teach practical Music and Combat and Defence. Logan will be teaching survival courses for those who don't have your survival tactics."

Clint grinned. Logan would be good at that. The professor still looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I worked out, using how much it costs to keep you here and another job is needed to cover your… er… expenses."

He nodded. "OK. I'll find another job and pay you rent? With this face and this smile, what employer could resist?"

Xavier rolled his eyes and wheeled himself away. Logan wandered in minutes later. Clint chewed his toast.

"Why does the toaster always burn one side of my toast? It doesn't for anybody else." whined Clint.

Logan laughed. "It hates ya. Did Wheels tell ya? I got landed with teachin' theoretical Music and Art."

"Yeah but you can draw." countered Clint.

Logan nodded his head and kicked the grill into life. Clint left a few minutes later to find a job.

**Translation: Sie ****sind****ein****Betrüger****. ****Verstehst**** du ****jetzt****?- You're a cheat. Do you understand now?**

**Nein. Na ****ja****, ****vielleicht****- No. Well, maybe. **

**Verpiss****dich****, Frankfurt- Fuck off Frankfurt.**

**I'm not a native speaker so if these translations aren't 100% right I'm sorry. Don't blame me, blame Google Translator!**


	16. Life Without Tasha Part 2

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You're amazing! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warren hesitated as he knocked on the door. If he'd got the wrong place he was screwed. A beautiful woman opened the door. She had long white hair and sparkling blue eyes as well as dark-coloured skin.

"Hi. I'm Warren Worthington. Is this the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

She laughed. "Yes. Come on through. The others are in the back. I'm guessing you're a mutant."

Warren smiled. "Yes. People call me Angel. What's your name?"

"Ororo Monroe. People call me Storm. This way. Bobby! Don't chase the younger ones! Peter, put Geri down or I'll set Logan and Clint on you!"

The two teenagers laughed and stopped. The taller of the two, Peter grinned.

"It's mean to set Wolverine and Hawkeye on us. They're evil!"

Ororo laughed and led Warren through to the back garden. There was a sweeping expanse of grass and trees. Warren noticed a basketball court and followed Ororo out to the group of people. There was a bald man in a wheelchair talking to a red-haired woman and another, younger, man with odd glasses. Two blue men were talking to a long-haired man with a hammer. Warren felt slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. Two men were lying on the grass, apparently fast asleep. One of the men had a black cowboy hat pushed forwards on his head with a cigar in his mouth. The other man had a Westchester Wildfire baseball cap on. His face twitched as he slept and his fist clenched. He let out a small whimper and the man wearing the cowboy hat kicked him. His head shot up.

"Thanks."

The cowboy hat man growled, "Ya whimperin' was interferin' with my beauty sleep."

The other man laughed. "Yeah, you need a lot of that."

Ororo coughed. "Have you two finished? I expect you want to show off in front of our new friend."

Warren smiled slightly. The bald man, Professor Charles Xavier, introduced himself and demonstrated his powers of telepathy. Jean Grey and Scott Summers showed off. Warren recognised Henry McCoy from the television and Tony Stark from his father's business functions. Bruce Banner, Thor and Kurt Wagner were friendly too. The man in the cowboy hat smirked.

"What's ya name?"

"Warren Worthington the third."

The cowboy hat man and the Westchester Wildfire man smirked at each other.

"Rich daddy?"

Warren felt uncomfortable but Ororo kicked the cowboy.

"Ignore them, they are rude to everyone."

"What's your power?" asked the baseball cap man.

Warren revealed his wings, waiting anxiously for the smirks and comments. The baseball cap man's face lit up.

"You've got wings too! I'm Clint Barton but I've got the nickname Hawkeye."

Warren watched, impressed, as the other man turned his arms into wings and his feet into talons. He flapped through the air and Logan scrabbled around underneath Ororo's chair. He pulled out a gun and shot Clint in the wing. Warren stared in horror. But the wings deflected the bullets with ease. Then Clint turned into a hawk and Logan shot him again. The bullets bounced off again.

"Wow." said Warren.

Clint grinned as he re-emerged from the feathers. Logan showed his claws and sliced his arm open. Seconds later the cuts healed.

"We'll find you a room." said Ororo.

Warren spotted the look of suspicion on Logan's face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the weekend a welcoming party was organised for Warren. Clint was forced to beg off because of work. Ororo spotted the smirk on Logan's face.

"What are you smirking at?"

Logan looked offended. "Do I ask ya personal questions?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "That was a stupid question really."

They split into different groups for the journey there. Clint had already driven off on his bike with something strapped to his back. Ororo and Logan ended up sat in the back seat of Kurt's new car. Ororo felt uncomfortable being so close to Logan. He hadn't flirted with her since Clint's kidnapping at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ororo missed it a lot more than she would ever admit.

"Here ve are." said Kurt.

They clambered out and found the table. Warren stretched his wings lazily as they sat down. There was a stage by the window featuring a few microphones and a seat. Ororo turned her attention to the performer and felt her jaw drop. Clint was sat on the seat, strumming his guitar. He grinned over at his friends.

"OK, y'all better be ready for another song!" bellowed the owner of the restaurant.

Clint grinned. "This one's actually dedicated to a couple of friends of mine."

Ororo frowned slightly. One of them was probably Logan. Clint strummed his guitar and started singing.

_Listen to me, I'm the informer,_

_I'm tellin' on a friend._

_Say, can't you see, she adores you._

_It's a message she's shy to send._

_Listen to me, oh I'm the informer._

_What I'm sayin' you already know._

_See people want what they canna have,_

_people want what's not their own._

_But don't turn away, hear what I say._

_She's in love with you but she's too shy to say it,_

_don't know if you know but she's infatuated,_

_cares for no-one else, you're the apple of her eye._

_Will you be good to her, or will you make her cry?_

Ororo noticed that Clint's yellow gaze was trained on her and Logan. She shifted awkwardly in her seat. Logan was laughing.

"Kid's got a gift."

Thor added, "I would like to teach Eye of Hawk Asgardian songs. He has a remarkable voice and our songs should be sang by him."

Bobby added, "He could be famous."

_She thinks of you at work, she thinks of you at home._

_Thinkin' late at night, when it's dark and she's alone._

_Won't you take her out and spend some of your dough?_

_Pretend that she's just your friend but deep inside she'll know._

_She's in love with you but she's too shy to say it_.

Ororo saw Logan glaring at his friend. Clint had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Ororo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You knew Clint was working here, didn't you?"

Logan turned and Ororo saw something unreadable flash through his eyes.

"Course I knew. Hawk tells me everythin'. So?"

Ororo rolled her eyes. She couldn't help noticing how proud Logan looked.

"You're Clint's brother aren't you?" asked a waitress.

Logan nodded. "Yes I am. And a very proud one too."

The waitress laughed. "Yeah. I could tell. You look like you're gonna burst."

She walked off.

Kurt exclaimed, "He is wunderbar!"

Logan grinned. "Yes he is."

They ate for a while and listened to Clint's singing.

"Now you know why he is the practical Music teacher." commented the professor.

Clint's music had changed to rock now.

_Momma please stop cryin', I can't stand the sound._

_Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down._

_I hear glasses breakin' as I sit up in my bed,_

_I told Dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said._

_You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother,_

_and this I come home to, this is my shelter._

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III_

_Never knowin' what love could be, you see,_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family._

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anythin',_

_can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave._

_Daddy, please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound._

_Make Mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around._

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, it's true._

_I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you too._

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away._

_Don't wanna go back to that place but don't have no choice, no way._

_It ain't easy growin' up in World War III,_

_never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen._

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family._

Logan smiled sadly. Ororo rested her hand on his briefly. He grinned at her.

Peter asked, "Will he be teaching us how to play the guitar?"

"If ya ask nicely."

Peter and Bobby grinned at each other. Ororo knew they hero-worshipped Clint and Logan.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy._

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally._

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays,_

_I don't want two addresses,_

_I don't want a step-brother anyways_

_and I don't want my Mom to have change to her last name!_

Ororo listened to the music and smiled.

Kitty asked, "How come he's allowed to call you Wolvie?"

Logan smirked. "Because he doesn't ask impertinent questions."

Kitty blushed slightly. Rogue laughed. Logan turned his head and sighed.

"He's singin' from personal experience y'know."

Bruce sighed. "He's really quite creative. I read the poems."

Logan nodded. "My handwritin's terrible but Clint couldn't write so…"

Tony and Thor agreed that it was terrible. Logan endured the teasing with a grin on his face.

_Mom will be nicer,_

_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother._

_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner._

_I'll be so much better, I'll do everythin' right._

_I'll be your little boy forever,_

_I'll go to sleep at night._

Clint sang a few more rock songs before playing another song.

"I got a special request tonight. This is for Warren Worthington. Welcome to the mad house. This is Smooth by Santana."

Warren beamed. "Who did the request?! This is my all-time favourite song!"

Logan raised his hands. "I confess. Me and Clint did a little diggin' and we found out this was ya favourite song. I ain't payin' for the meal and Clint couldn't sit with us so this is our welcome."

Warren laughed and shushed everybody as he leaned forward to listen.

_Man, it's a hot one._

_Like seven inches from the midday sun._

_Well I hear you whisperin' in the words, to melt everyone._

_But you stay so cool,_

_my __mu__ñ__equita__, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa._

_You're my reason for reason,_

_the step in my groove._

_And if you said this life ain't good enough,_

_I would give my world to lift you up,_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood._

'_Cause you're so smooth._

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon._

_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you._

_You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah._

_Give me your heart, make it real,_

_or else forget about it._

_But I'll tell you one thing,_

_if you would leave it would be a cryin' shame._

_In every breath and every word,_

_I hear your name callin' me out,_

_out from the barrio._

_You hear my rhythm on your radio,_

_You feel the turnin' of the world, so soft and slow,_

_turnin' you round and round._

_And if you said this life ain't good enough,_

_I would give my world to lift you up,_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood._

'_Cause you're so smooth._

When the song finished Warren applauded loudly. Logan smiled.

"Glad ya like it. Hey, Ro, what's your favourite song?"

"Payphone by Maroon 5. Why?"

Logan smirked as Clint spoke into the microphone again.

"I got one more personal request. This is for Ororo Monroe, Payphone."

Ororo gaped at Logan who grinned.

_I'm at a payphone, tryin' to call home,_

_all of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_the people we used to be._

_It's even harder to picture, _

_that you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_but is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted,_

_all of our bridges burned down._

_I've wasted my nights,_

_you turned out the lights._

_Now I'm paralysed,_

_still stuck in that time,_

_when we called it love._

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

_I'm at a payphone, tryin' to call home,_

_all of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong,_

_where are the plans we made for two?_

_If 'Happy Ever Afters' did exist,_

_I would still be holdin' you like this._

_All those fairytales are full of shit,_

_one more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow,_

'_cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_but you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care._

_I know I've said it before,_

_but all of our bridges burned down._

Logan smiled as he watched the grin on Ororo's face. Kurt and Clint winked at him.

"Thanks, Logan. I've not heard this song for ages."

Logan answered, "That's OK. Ya owe me though."

Ororo winked at him and turned back to Clint.

_Man, fuck that shit._

_I'll be out spendin' all this money,_

_while you're sittin' round wonderin' _

_why it wasn't you who came up from nothin',_

_made it from the bottom._

_Now when you see me I'm stuntin',_

_and all of my cars start with a push of a button._

_Tellin' me the chances I blew up,_

_or whatever you call it._

_Switch the number to my phone,_

_so you never could call it,_

_don't need my name on my show,_

_you can tell it I'm ballin'._

_Swish, what a shame coulda got picked,_

_had a really good game but you missed your last shot,_

_so you talk about who you see at the top,_

_or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._

_Phantom pulled up, valet open doors._

_Wiz like go away got what you was lookin' for._

_Now it's me they want, so you can go and take_

_that little piece of shit with you._

They talked until the bar emptied even more. Soon they'd finished their meal. Clint took a quick break and a swig of beer. He put his guitar down and ambled over to the table.

"Whaddya think?"

"Ya good kid. I've been tellin' ya this for years."

Clint grinned. "It's Motown hits all the way from here in. I'm warnin' you in advance."

The group laughed and Clint climbed back onto the stage.

_Now, I'm the kinda guy who don't believe,_

_that chivalry is dead, no._

'_Cause I believe a woman should be treated with the utmost respect._

_Don't be afraid, don't turn and walk away,_

_I wanna get to know ya, well._

_Don't be ashamed, don't that love's to blame,_

_just come and look me over._

_You'll find a heart, _

_you'll find a heart that you've always been lookin' for,_

_how could anybody ask for much more, woo-hoo._

_Now, I like openin' doors,_

_pickin' up her hanky off the floor._

_Treat her like a lady._

_Light her cigarette if she smokes,_

_even help her with her coat, well._

_Treat her like a lady._

_In this world of liberation,_

_it's so easy to forget, mmm,_

_that's it's so nice to have a man around,_

_to lend a helpin' hand, you can bet, bet you can, baby._

_When I was young, my mama used to say, boy,_

_a woman's like a flower, with love on her you shower._

_Ever since that day, her words never went away,_

_I always will remember to treat my baby tender._

Logan nodded his head, listening to the song.

"Motown's good. Ya guys like it?"

They nodded.

Ororo said, "Are you a good singer, Logan?"

"I taught him to play guitar. The only thing he used to be able to read was music. I'm an OK singer, nowhere near as good as him.

_Compliment her on her hair,_

_even help her with her chair._

_Treat her like a lady._

_Yeah she's a bad son-_

Clint winked over at the others before strumming his guitar and starting another song.

_Childhood part of my life, it wasn't very pretty._

_You see, I was born and raised in the slums of the city._

_It was a one room shack that slept ten other children beside me._

_We hardly had enough food or room to sleep._

_I was hard times._

_Needed somethin' to ease my troubled mind._

_Listen! My father didn't know the meanin' of work, _

_he disrespected mama and treated us like dirt._

_I left home, seekin' a job that I never did find._

_Depressed and downhearted I took to cloud nine,_

_I'm doin' fine, up here on cloud nine._

_Listen, one more time, I'm doin' fine, up here on cloud nine._

_Folks down there tell me,_

_they say 'give yourself a chance son, don't let life pass you by.'_

_But the world of reality is a rat race where only the strongest survive._

_It's a dog eat dog world and that ain't no lie._

_Listen! It ain't even safe no more to walk the streets at night,_

_I'm doin' fine, on cloud nine._

_Let me tell you about cloud nine._

_Cloud nine; you can be what you wanna be,_

_you ain't got no responsibility._

_And ev'ry man, ev'ry man is free,_

_and you're a million miles from reality._

_I wanna say I love the life I live,_

_and I'm gonna live the life I love up here, on cloud nine._

_I'm ridin' high,_

_on cloud nine, you're as free as a bird in flight._

_There's no diff'rence between day and night,_

_it's a world of love and harmony,_

_you're a million miles from reality._

Logan grinned.

Peter frowned. "Is that some kinda drug reference?"

Logan turned round, impressed.

"We'll be discussin' that in Music, Tinman."

Clint smirked. It was clear he'd heard every word.

_It was the third of September,_

_that day I'll always remember, yes I will._

'_Cause that was the day that my daddy died._

_I never got a chance to see him,_

_never heard nothin' but bad things about him._

_Momma I'm dependin' on you, to tell me the truth._

_Momma just hung her head and said, son,_

_Papa was a rollin' stone, my son yeah,_

_wherever he laid his hat was his home_

_and when he died, all he left us was alone._

_Hey Momma!_

_Is it true what they say that Papa never worked a day, in his life?_

_And Momma, some bad talk goin' round town sayin' that,_

_Papa had three outside children,_

_and another wife and that ain't right._

_Heard some talk Papa doin' some store front preachin',_

_talkin' 'bout savin' souls and all the time leechin'._

_Dealin' in dirt and stealin' in the name of the Lord._

Logan laughed. "He don't believe in God. Neither do I."

Warren looked shocked and Kitty looked uncomfortable.

"At Parent's Evening, could you avoid mentioning that to my devout Jewish parents?"

Logan grinned. After all he'd seen he didn't believe anything, or anyone, was looking out for them.

_Hey Momma,_

_I heard Papa called himself a jack of all trades,_

_tell me is that what sent Papa to an early grave?_

_Folks say Papa would beg, borrow, steal,_

_to pay his bills._

_Hey Momma,_

_folks say Papa never was much on thinkin',_

_spent most of his time chasin' women and drinkin'._

_Momma, I'm dependin' on you to tell the truth._

Clint took another swig from his beer bottle. He'd seen how much Ororo had drunk and suspected somebody would have to carry her to the car. Thor waved over to him. Clint grinned. _Wonder how long it'll take for Tasha to hear that I'm singing in a bar when she gets back._ He strummed his guitar and started singing again.

_I never met a girl who makes me feel the way that you do. (You're alright.)_

_Whenever I'm asked who makes my dreams real, I say that you do. (You're outta sight.)_

_So, fee-fi-fo-fum,_

_look out baby, 'cause here I come._

_And I'm bringin' you a love that's true._

_So get ready, so get ready._

_I'm gonna try and make you love me too._

_So get ready, so get ready, 'cause here I come._

_(Get ready, 'cause here I come) I'm on my way._

_(Get ready 'cause here I come.)_

_If you wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you. (It's alright.)_

_But the lovin' you're gonna miss and the time it takes to find you. (It's outta sight.)_

_so, fiddley-dee, fiddley-dum,_

_look out baby 'cause here I come._

_And I'm bringin' you a love that's true,_

_so get ready, so get ready._

_I'm gonna try to make you love me too._

_So get ready, so get ready, 'cause here I come._

Logan glanced over at Kurt. He'd drunk enough to sink the Titanic. _Looks like I'll be driving home tonight._ Ororo was practically asleep but she ordered another drink anyway. _She is so drunk. Someone's gonna have to carry here. I'll do it._ He smirked at Clint who flashed him a grin during the instrumental. The bar wasn't empty enough to allow Clint to talk though.

_If all my friends should want you too, I'll understand it. (Be alright.)_

_I hope I get to you before they do, the way I planned it. (Be outta sight.)_

_So tiddley-dee, tiddley-dum,_

_look out baby, 'cause here I come._

_And I'm bringin' you a love that's true,_

_so get ready, so get ready._

_I'm gonna try to make you love me too._

_So get ready, so get ready, 'cause here I come._

Logan halted the waiter Ororo had summoned.

"Hey, I'll tip ya a fiver if ya water her drink down. She's had way too much."

The waiter, a teenager with spiked blond hair grinned.

"You got it sir. Do you know Clint?"

Logan didn't hesitate. "I'm his brother."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, you look like each other. He always talks about Wolvie. I'm guessing that's you."

Logan handed the boy the fiver and winked. The boy beamed and hurried off. The bar was almost dead with a few diehards drinking in the corner as well as Logan's group. Clint had softened the music, Logan suspected in deference to the atmosphere in the bar.

"OK folks, this is the last song. Then you drunks gotta beat it 'cos the bar's closed. Sorry Wolvie."

Logan rolled his eyes.

_Dear Mr. President,_

_Come take a walk with me._

_Let's pretend we're just two people and,_

_you're not better than me. _

_I'd like to ask you some questions, if we can speak honestly._

Tony grinned. _If only Fury could hear this. He'd do his nut in. If Fury ever lays a finger on Clint again I swear I will kill him. Actually, I probably won't get the chance. Natasha will have done it before the rest of us have touched down._ His grin broadened at the idea of the Black Widow killing Fury.

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_

_Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye,_

_and tell me why?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_were you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_How can you say,_

_no child is left behind?_

_We're not dumb and we're not blind._

_They're all sittin' in your cells,_

_while you pave the road to hell._

_What kinda father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

_And what kinda father might hate his own daughter, if she were gay?_

_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say._

_You've come a long way, from whisky and cocaine._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

Tony wondered if Hank could ask at the next meeting. That would be interesting. Hank smiled at him.

"No I couldn't."

Tony laughed. "What are you? Psychic? Look at Ororo, someone's gonna have to carry here."

Hank glanced over. The weather goddess had worked her way through two bottles of wine and about nine beers. Logan had drunk considerably more than her but looked fine. Hank blamed it on his healing factor. Kurt had drank about ten beers, rendering him incapable of driving.

"Kurt, you're so drunk you can't even walk in a straight line. Let me drive. I won't crash." muttered Logan.

Kurt gave in and dropped the keys in Logan's beer. Logan sighed.

"I thought he was clever."

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_minimum wage with a baby on the way._

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_rebuildin' your house after the bombs took them away._

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_buildin' a bed out of a cardboard box._

_Hard work,_

_hard work,_

_oh._

_How do you sleep at night?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_you'd never talk a walk with me._

_Hmm, would you?_

Clint grinned as he walked down the stage.

"Hey guys. What did you think?"

Logan was in the middle of wrapping Ororo's arm around his neck.

"Ya were good. Do me a favour will ya? Grab her arm. She can't even walk. Who's goin' in which car?"

Clint stepped forwards. "I'll take a sober person."

Bobby and Peter stepped forwards. "I'll go."

They glared at each other. Clint rubbed his hand over his face. It had been a long night.

"OK, Bobcat, you're carryin' my guitar. Peter, you go with Logan. Help Kurt before he falls over."

Peter nodded. Bobby shouldered the guitar and followed Clint out. They helped Logan fasten Ororo into the front seat of Kurt's car. Peter strapped Kurt in and climbed in. The only car full of sober people was Warren's. He looked slightly overwhelmed as Rogue, Rahne and Jubilee climbed in.

"How did I end up with three giggling girls?"

Scott slurred, "They love you. Haha, Warren has fangirls."

Hank took the car keys off him and loaded the car up with a hammered Scott, Jean and Kitty. Bruce took control of Tony's car.

"Why can't I drive my own car?" pouted Tony.

Logan answered, "Because ya got in a drinkin' contest with an Asgardian whose regular drink has about ninety-nine per cent alcohol concentration. Idiot."

Tony whined and pouted as Bruce shoved him in. Xavier joined them as did Thor. Clint grinned at Logan.

"Hey Wolvie, we'll race you."

He and Bobby sped off followed by Kurt's car. They tore through the streets and parked at the school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Logan grabbed Ororo and carried her to her room. She'd passed out in the car. Logan put some painkillers by her bed with a glass. He scrawled a note and left a jar of Clint's hangover mixture. Clint swore by it and Logan had seen the effect. The note said _Mornin' gorgeous. You drank enough to sink the Ark last night. I had to carry you upstairs. I didn't do anythin' though. The jug's got Clint's hangover mixture in it. You don't wanna know what's in it. Logan xx. _

"Night Ro."

She mumbled in response. Logan smiled. Her white hair had fallen over her face and she'd curled up on the bed. _She looks so goddamn beautiful._


	17. Late Night Talks

Clint parked up outside the mansion. He glanced at the silent house and his watch. It was three in the morning, no wonder there was no movement. He'd been playing in the bar and had just got paid. He'd have to pay the professor before his classes. There were a few stars and the moon was out. Clint's mutation enabled him to see in the pitch-black dark and his sharp eyes detected movement in the house. He let himself in quietly, carrying his guitar into the kitchen.

"Jeez, what a job." sighed Clint, to himself.

"Is there a problem Clint?"

He turned, surprised. Ororo had just walked into the kitchen.

"You look as tired as I feel Ororo."

She smiled and Clint realised that her blue eyes were red-rimmed as though she'd been crying.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Myself."

Ororo nodded and opened the fridge. Clint frowned. He'd been working at the bar for a month and he'd _never_ seen her downstairs.

"I know why I'm down here, I just got in. But why are you up?"

Ororo flinched slightly and Clint narrowed his eyes. Something suspicious was going on.

"I had a nightmare."

_Hmm._ Clint nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly. No offence meant."

Clint shrugged. He was an expert on nightmares by now and it didn't surprise him that she didn't want to talk. He never did.

"None taken. I don't blame you."

Ororo pushed the door of the fridge shut with her hip and closed the kitchen door. Clint frowned slightly. He knew some of the students wandered downstairs at times and some of them sleepwalked.

"I need to talk to you."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "I'd never have guessed."

Ororo glared at him. "It's private."

"I kinda figured that."

"Are you going to make sarcastic quips all night or are you going to listen to me?"

"Sorry."

He would never admit it to anyone but Logan but Ororo scared him sometimes. Electricity, i.e. lightning, was used to clip birds' wings.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Logan."

_Shit._ He knew how Logan felt about Ororo but he was only guessing at the weather mutant's feelings for Logan. He could read people but she was close to impossible. It had taken him a month to work out she was claustrophobic.

"What about him?"

"I noticed that he seems more tired than normal and his shirts are always covered in blood."

_Fuck, fuck, shit._ Now Clint was worried. If he said the wrong thing Logan would find out and break his ribs. The wrong thing being the truth.

"Have you talked to Wolvie about it?"

Ororo gave him a disbelieving look and Clint knew why. If you wanted information about Logan you asked anybody _but_ Logan until you had enough information to make an educated guess, or to blackmail him with.

"I am worried about him. Is he getting into fights and if so, why?"

Clint shuffled his feet and tried to think of a convincing answer.

"How should I know?"

"Now I know you are lying to me."

An idea popped into his head.

"Sometimes the Wolverine gets restless and Logan has to let him out. But if he lets it out fully Wolverine will go on a rampage and kill pretty much everythin' he sees so Logan gives him a little exercise from fights."

"I see. Why has he not told anybody?"

Clint snorted. "He's convinced he's an animal and he doesn't need to see the looks of shock of horror on people's faces. That would only make him right. At least, that's _his_ thinkin'."

The look of horror on Ororo's face confirmed Clint's sneaking suspicion. Ororo was in love with Logan.

"But he is not an animal!"

Clint shrugged. He wasn't lying, not exactly. Logan _did_ think he was an animal. He was getting into fights to let Wolverine out though.

"Listen, Ororo, don't tell him I said anythin', will you? I don't need my ribs breakin'."

She half-smiled. "Do you do the same? I can see the cut on your cheek."

Clint scratched the back of his neck guiltily. _Damn, her eyes are also as good as mine_.

"Yeah… I mean no, I used to. Hawkeye can be pretty violent when he wants to be. I don't like lettin' him out…"

He trailed off, keen not to say the incriminating words. _Anymore…_ Ororo nodded.

"Do you blame him?"

Clint shook his head. She nodded again and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight Clint."

"Night Ororo."

No, Clint didn't blame Logan. He did the exact same thing for the exact same reason, just not the one he'd told Ororo.


	18. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers/ X-Men, blahdy, blah. **

Clint was dreaming.

_Tasha was tied to a bed, handcuffed. Her green eyes were full of tears and her body was covered in cuts and slashes. Clint whirled to face the man causing her all the pain. He sneered, his rat face smirking. The knife in his hand was covered in blood but Clint could catch glimpses of silver through the red. _

"_You see? She is nothing compared to me. I think you already knew this, Hawkeye."_

_Clint ran to her side, only to be thrown backwards by Loki. His hideous rat face was flushed with anger. _

"_My, my Hawkeye. I believed you were clever. I will kill her if you do not desist in your futile efforts."_

_Clint swung his own knife at Loki. In a flash he was slammed against the wall, unable to move._

_Loki jeered, "You fool. We are destiny. Do not fight it anymore."_

_Then he turned to Tasha who squirmed and fought to get away from him. He ripped the remaining clothes off her, leaving her naked and exposed. Clint could see what was coming next but was unable to do anything. _

"_Clint… please don't let him do this… Clint please…" whimpered Tasha._

_He tried to move but found that he couldn't. All he could do was watch, helpless as Loki slashed her stomach before slapping her._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Clint. _

"_Oh no. She needs to learn that I control you. And you will _not_ let her go unless _I_ say so, which I don't."_

"_Please… just let her go. I'll do whatever you want, just let her go…"_

_Loki shook his head and pulled himself on top of Tasha. Clint thrashed against his invisible restraints, trying not to listen to Tasha's furious screams and desperate crying._

"_Clint! Help me, please…"_

_Loki slapped her again and Clint let out a moan of anguish._

"_Listen to him; he likes to see you hurt. You are mine, Hawkeye, and don't you ever forget it. This bitch is nothing."_

_With that he slashed her throat. Clint's yells of horror mingled with Tasha's cries of pain and all Clint could do was watch as the blood poured out of her throat._

"_Tasha… no…"_

Clint bolted awake, covered in a cold sweat with the sheets wrapped around his hips. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook himself. He untangled himself from the sheets and walked into his bathroom. He stared in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him with haunted yellow eyes. He ruffled his short brown hair and glanced at his watch. 5:30. He'd tossed and turned for about an hour before falling asleep so all in all he'd had about an hour and a half's sleep which wasn't particularly restful.

"I'll get a shower. Then I'll check my timetable and lesson plans. Then I'll go and pay Chucky and _then_ I'll eat and annoy Logan."

Talking helped chase the dream away. Sort of. He could still hear Tasha's screams and pleas. Clint stepped into the shower, hoping that the scalding hot water pummelling him would drown them out. He stepped out and dried his hair before pulling on his clothes. He found his lesson plans, timetable and the money. He knocked on the professor's office door

"Professor?"

"Come in Clint."

Clint rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

"I hate it when you do that."

"It's my revenge for calling me 'Chucky'."

Clint laughed and tossed the money onto the desk. Xavier picked it up and put it in his drawer.

"Aren't you gonna count it?"

The professor looked up at him. "Is there any missing?"

"No but…"

"Then why should I check it?"

_Because nobody trusts me._ Clint could tell by the look on the professor's face that he'd heard. Clint turned and left. He headed down to the kitchen where Logan was already sat with Bobby and Peter.

"Hi." said Clint.

"Hello." smiled Bobby.

"Good morning." added Peter.

"Ya look like hell kid." was Logan's starter for ten.

Clint ignored him. He looked like hell because he got very little sleep. He did not need reminding of the nightmares.

"Sorry." muttered Logan.

Clint nodded and poured himself some cereal. He didn't have a class first thing. The bell rang and the other three rushed off to the classes. Clint took a swig of orange juice and glanced at the timetable. One name tore at his heart. _Dance: Natasha. Spanish: Natasha. Italian: Natasha._ Steve's name was on there but that didn't bother him as much.

"Guten Morgan Clint. No lessons?" asked Kurt.

Clint glanced up. "No I have got lessons. Just not right now. You've got R.E. haven't you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not now. Mind if I sit with you?"

Clint shook his head. The blue-skinned mutant sat down.

"Is Hank here today?"

"Ja. He's on holiday from Government. Why he thinks he'll be quiet here is a mystery." joked Kurt, his German accent colouring his speech.

Clint laughed, dragging his thoughts away from his dream. They talked until Clint had to go to his P.E. class and Kurt had a German class. Clint arrived in the gym just as his class filed in. He was relieved to see some faces that he knew, Bobby, Peter, Rogue and Rahne smiled at him.

"Hi. As I'm sure you know my name's Clint Barton. I don't know all of you and it's gonna take me a while to learn all of your names. I'll try but just correct me if I make a mistake."

They nodded and mumbled acknowledgment. _Why is it that sixty mercenaries with guns scares me a lot less than thirty teenagers? _Clint picked up the register and frowned slightly. It still took him a minute to work out names.

"Harold Bowerston."

"That's me Sir," a short, fair-haired boy with glasses stuck his hand into the air. "Only I prefer Harry Sir."

Clint nodded and turned to the next name on the register. He ran through them until he got to another name.

"Robert Drake."

"That's me Sir!" called Bobby.

Clint grinned at him. He didn't know Bobby's name was Robert. He continued reading names out.

"Bloody hell." he muttered when he spotted the next name. "Brioni Hampton? Did I say that right?"

There was a little sniggering and a pretty girl raised her hand.

"It's Bryony Sir. A lot of people say it wrong."

"Sorry. I'll remember for next time."

She blushed slightly. Clint called out another name.

"Jacob Owenson?"

"It's Snake-man Sir."

Clint turned and looked at the confident redheaded boy. He had a snake's tongue, snake nostrils and snake eyes. Clint narrowed his eyes. A few students snickered but Bobby, Rogue, Peter and Rahne looked unamused as they glared over at the boy.

"Katherine Pyrde."

Kitty called, "That's me Sir. I prefer Kitty though."

"Noted."

She beamed at him and whispered something to her neighbour, a Mediterranean girl with black, waist-length hair tied in a plait.

"Peter Rasputin?"

"Yes Sir." called Peter, waving his hand as though Clint couldn't see him.

Since Peter was 6 foot 7 inches tall _that_ was close to impossible. Clint smiled. Peter bent his head and answered a boy's question.

"Rogue?"

He was surprised to see there was no last name. Rogue blushed; she could obviously tell why he was frowning slightly.

"Resin Winterbourne. Is that right?"

He suspected it wasn't, judging by the smirks on some students faces.

"It's Rosin, Sir. It's Irish."

Clint tried to ignore the sniggering students. He continued to the next name on the register.

"Sian West."

A burst of laughter followed this. _Fucking hell how did I get _that_ wrong?!_ A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes raised his hand.

"It's Cian Sir."

Clint nearly bit out _Of course it is. Of course I can't even get a name right. _He didn't though.

"Right, go and get changed into your tracksuits. If you've forgotten your tracksuits there should be some in the sweat boxes."

The class filed out and returned minutes later without their bags wearing the standard black tracksuit pants, white polo shirts and a few were wearing the optional black jacket bearing the 'X' insignia.

"Right, we're goin' for a two mile run _and_," he added as some students started to groan, "if I hear a single groan I'll arrange for them to do a four mile run."

Silence fell on the room. A two mile run might fill them with alarm but a four mile run was far, far worse.

"Good. And, no-one will be using their powers."

They headed outside and Clint led them through a small track. He turned and saw Peter jogging by his side, one mile through.

"OK, Peter, keep following this track. If it forks stop and wait for me. I'm just gonna and round up any stragglers."

The Russian nodded and jogged on. Clint ducked round but was stopped by a pale girl with dark hair.

"Mr Barton? I think my friend's going to throw up!"

"Where is she?"

"Over here."

Clint nodded and sent the more curious students on. He followed the girl, who he remembered was called Anna, through to where another girl was bent double, making retching noises and holding her stomach. It was Rahne.

"Rahne, I brought Sir."

"I'm fine." mumbled Rahne.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she vomited… everywhere. Clint avoided the flying vomit and waited until she'd finished.

"Yeah, I can see where you're comin' from with that." deadpanned Clint.

Rahne glanced up at him and Clint smiled.

"Have you eaten this mornin'?"

The Scottish girl shook her head. "I felt a little ill but I ignored, I thought it was just nerves, y'know, first day o' class."

Clint sighed. "You should never run if you feel ill. Next time, even if you only a little ill, tell me so this doesn't happen again. You shouldn't run on an empty stomach either. Anna, take her to see Dr. Grey."

"Yes Sir. C'mon Rahne."

The two girls walked off and Clint loped after his classes. Harry was at the back, puffing, with Rosin and Bryony who were talking.

"C'mon, keep movin'. The others aren't far ahead." urged Clint.

Harry tripped over a root and fell flat on his face. Clint heard the girls giggle.

"OK, you two go on ahead. And _no_ chattin'. Move it!"

The two girls shot off and Clint helped Harry to his feet.

"Are you OK, Harry?"

"Ouch. Sorry Mr Barton. You must think I'm really unfit. I'm not, I promise."

Clint smiled reassuringly at the anxious boy.

"You just haven't found the sport that suits you. I've got a friend who's shockin' at runnin'. The guy can't even run, continuously, for two minutes which I know you can do. But you put him on a hockey rink and he's the best player there is."

Harry smiled slightly. Clint returned to his original question.

"Are you OK?"

"My ankle hurts a bit."

Clint had dealt with Natasha when she was trying to hide an injury a thousand times. And if a Russian super-spy couldn't fool him then a schoolboy from Maine couldn't either.

"Liar. Lemme have a look. If it's broken I'll have to get someone to help you back to the hospital wing."

Harry looked horrified. "It can't be broken! It was only a trip!"

Clint replied, "Yeah, well if you landed funny it could've easily twisted the wrong way and snap!"

Harry sighed and sat on a log as Clint checked it.

"It's not broken; I don't think it's even sprained. Lean on me until you can walk again. But easy on the runnin'. I don't want two injuries on my first day."

"Two?"

"Rahne Sinclair. She's thrown up. I think it's one of the 24-hour bugs."

Harry's look of confusion cleared. A particularly nasty one had been floating around the school over the last few weeks. He leaned on Clint and half-limped half-walked until they were a few minutes from the fork. Harry got off Clint's shoulder.

"I can walk now, thanks though Sir."

Clint smiled easily. "No problem. Don't run though. If it's already not at its best then I don't want you damaging even more. A sprain takes about a week to recover from, snapped ligaments or bone even longer."

Harry nodded and Clint loped on. He caught up to the students at the fork.

"Is everyone here?" called Clint.

Cian answered, "Harry isn't."

"He's at the back. He's hurt his ankle; I've told him to take it easy. This way!"

Suddenly a girl screamed. Clint turned round and saw a snake slither over Bobby's foot. _I've got a good idea who that might be._ He sighed and when the class arrived at the mansion he grabbed Jacob by the shoulder. It looked friendly but Clint knew there was no way Jacob could break out of it.

"Right. You and I are goin' on a four mile run."

The look of shock and horror on Jacob's face were brilliant.

"Believe it or not I want to spend more time with you and listen to your witty conversation." deadpanned Clint.

The more intelligent students snickered. Harry arrived, limping, at the back. Clint glanced over and Jacob's eyes lit up.

"I heard you fell over! Fat lump!"

Harry looked upset and Clint was quietly seething.

"Peter, Bobby, Harry, take the others inside and look through the big blue book next to the register. It's got some cool-down stretches in it. The best ones after runnin' are about halfway through. Harry, find some for that ankle."

The three he'd named looked pleased to be picked out. Clint could see some others looking pleased.

"Oh, and if anyone misbehaves, tell me. Come on Jacob, or it'll be six miles if you're not careful."

Jacob opened his mouth to argue but Clint hauled him off. Every so often Jacob would despairingly ask how far they had to go. Clint smirked and would shout back that it was only another mile. He disliked the rude, arrogant boy but he'd try not to let it show.

"How far now?"

"Only another mile."

"You said that a mile ago!"

Clint laughed. "This is _my_ definition of four miles. I run four miles in a day normally."

"But… but Mr Logan said you run _ten_ miles!"

"Did he?!" Clint blended shock and innocence into his voice, hearing the horrified gasp.

_OK, enough's enough._ He led the boy back to the gym. The others were doing their stretches.

"Right, go and find some stretches to do."

Jacob stumbled off to ask two boys what to do. Clint went over to have a look at Harry who was sat on his own, doing a stretch.

"Hey kid. How's the ankle?"

"It's OK. It's still a bit hard to walk on but I think it'll fade soon."

Clint nodded. "Do some more of those stretches tonight. Does anyone _know_ why we do stretch at the start or end of a run?"

Several hands shot into the air.

"Rogue?"

"It's so the lactic acid doesn't build up in our legs." replied the Southern girl.

"Yeah. Well done."

"Lactic? As in milk? Don't be stupid Rogue. Weirdo." That was Jacob.

"OK. The rest of you are dismissed. Jacob, I'd like a word. _Now_."

The rest of the class fell silent and didn't move. Clint took Jacob to the far corner of the gym to maintain the illusion that he was trying to respect the boy's privacy. In fact, he wanted the rest of the class to hear his opinion on name-calling and belittling.

"Now listen to me. I don't care if you don't want a career in P.E. then that's fine by me."

Jacob smirked. "What? Like Fat-so Harry? If you're trying to turn me into a pathetic suck-up like Bobby, Peter and Harry are then that's never going to happen. I have enough self-respect not to mention muscle to get by in P.E. without that."

Clint longed to grab the boy by the throat or hand him over to Fury. "Excuse me?"

"Please. That's why you picked those three to be the bosses. Because they kiss your ass."

Clint could see the anger on Bobby's face, the visible hurt on Harry's and the ever so slight self-doubt on Peter's face.

"You shut up and listen to me. The least I expect you to do is to try. I also expect you _not_ to mock the people who are tryin', people _like_ Bobby, Peter and Harry. _That's_ why I chose them. If you try in my class, you get a reward. I don't expect people to run marathons but the _minimum_ I expect is that you put some goddamn effort in!"

The class had gone silent.

"If I ever catch you mockin' another kid in this class or disobeyin' another direct order of mine…"

Jacob interrupted cockily, "What order did I disobey? The one where you asked me to bend over and drop my pants?"

There was a collective gasp from the class. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're a funny guy, huh? Listen to me, you goddamn piece of shit, if I _do_ ever catch you mockin' another kid I'm gonna make you dread walkin' through those doors. And, if you _ever_ disobey a direct order of mine again, I'm gonna make your life so goddamn miserable that you're gonna wish you were dead. Is that clear?"

Jacob mumbled something.

"Stand up and look me in the eye when I'm talkin' to you! And talk for… God's sake!"

Jacob looked him in the eye and sneered, "Perfectly. Sir."

"Good."

Clint turned to the rest of the class as the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Right, how many of you are stayin' here?"

To Clint's delight he saw that almost all the class were staying. Harry was leaving though. To Clint's disgust Jacob was staying.

"I just need to check somethin'. Relax; get a drink from the vendin' machine. I'll be back in a minute."

He hurried up to the kitchen where he knew Logan and Ororo should be. They were. Ororo was marking some papers and Logan was drawing something.

"Hey guys. Listen, can I ask for some help?"

They glanced up.

"What is wrong Clint?" asked Ororo.

Rapidly Clint explained. Logan smirked.

"I fancied a work-out."

Clint hurried back to his class.

"As I'm sure you know this class teaches you how to spar, without the use of your powers Jacob."

Jacob snickered. "Please. I don't need this class. I can spar brilliantly."

Logan had just wandered in. Clint turned to him.

"Really? Logan, will you do me a favour?"

"What's up Clint?"

"Fancy a spar?"

Logan allowed himself a feral grin. "Of course."

Clint smirked and jumped into the ring. Logan followed him.

"How are we sparrin'?" he asked.

Clint's smirk broadened.

"The way we always do."

Bobby watched Clint and Logan face each other. There was a barely concealed grin on both their faces.

"Whaddya reckon's gonna happen?" Bobby asked Peter.

Peter shrugged before answering. "I don't know but I think Mr Logan should count his lucky stars that he can heal."

Bobby wondered if Logan heard them. He'd been very impressed by the way Clint had handled Jake's nasty comments. He was _quite_ sporty. But it was unfair to have a go at Harry. Peter had been upset too, he knew that much. Clint aimed a kick at Logan's stomach who deflected it easily before following up with a punch to Clint's chest. Clint dropped to the ground, swept Logan's legs out from under him and jumped to his feet as Logan toppled.

"That was a good move." hissed Peter.

Logan didn't appear to agree. He rolled his eyes and headbutted Clint in the chest. Clint staggered but pushed off from the ropes and shoved Logan backwards. They fought with increasing ferocity until Bobby feared one of them would be seriously injured.

"Wow. Reckon we could fight like that one day?" whispered Bobby.

Peter smiled. "Not without steroids!"

They laughed before Rogue shushed them. Bobby grinned at his girlfriend and noticed Kitty eyeing up Peter. Peter also noticed and pretended to ignore it. Logan smashed his adamantium skull into Clint's head. Clint staggered slightly, held onto the ropes, shook his head and jumped at Logan. He twisted oddly and knocked Logan to the floor. Logan sprang to his feet again and Clint said a strange word.

"به اندازه کافی لوگان." _Enough Logan._

Logan shrugged and jumped out of the ring. Peter was stunned to see blood on Logan's shirt. There didn't seem to be any blood on Clint's shirt but he had the beginnings of a black eye. Peter glanced down at Bobby who looked impressed. Logan sauntered out of the gym.

Jacob sneered, "I can fight like that."

Peter bit back a snort and Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Really? _You_ can fight like that? This I gotta see. No powers."

Jacob shrugged and climbed into the ring. "Can we spar like you and Mr Logan did?"

"If you can handle it."

"I think I can."

Clint nodded slowly and waited for Jacob to climb into the ring. Peter didn't like Jacob, he was a cocky arrogant little shit but Peter could put up with it as long as he got a chance to see Jacob being put in his place.

"Let's start."

Kitty had heard the rumours that Clint had been a professional assassin. Nobody noticed when she sneaked through walls. Jacob kicked Clint the ribs. Clint grabbed his foot and flipped him onto the floor. He followed up by dropping onto one knee and pressing his hand onto the back of Jacob's neck. He stopped moving.

"You'd be dead by now in a real fight. Get up Owenson, stop squirming there. Never underestimate your opponent or overestimate your own skill. It'll get you nowhere but the morgue."

Kitty glanced over at Rogue. They were set to spar with each other. Kitty hurried over to Peter.

"Can I spar with you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Peter turned bright red and turned to Bobby.

"I'm working with Rogue."

Peter glared at his supposed friend. He had a huge crush on Kitty and he was sure she knew about it. He didn't want to spar with her, not being able to put up with the teasing Bobby, Douglas and Artie would give him. Clint walked over.

"Peter, you're working with me. Kitty why don't you work with Anna?"

Kitty sighed but trudged off.

"Thanks Mr Barton."

Clint winked at him. They sparred until the bell rang. Clint dismissed the class and watched them leave.


	19. Cure

Clint was curled up in the TV room, wondering if he could sneak away for a fight or if Logan would notice. Knowing him he would. Two kids ran past. Clint stuck his head out and collared Peter.

"What's going on?"

"Miss Romanoff and Mr Rogers are back Mr Barton!"

Clint darted to the steps. A helicopter had just landed. Steve was stood talking to Tony and Bruce but Clint's sharp eyes missed all that. They were focussed on one person. Natasha had stepped down and was looking around. Clint shoved someone out of the way and jumped clear of the steps. He grabbed Tasha in his arms and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Does this mean you missed me?"

"Don't you _ever_ fuckin' leave me again." growled Clint.

Tasha laughed and kissed him again.

"I won't."

Logan grinned at Ororo.

"Think he missed her?"

Ororo laughed. "I don't think he even noticed she was gone,"

Steve whined, "I'm back too."

"Ya want Hawk to greet ya like that?"

Steve blushed and Ororo laughed. Clint whispered urgently to Natasha and Logan smiled.

"I love you."

"What took you so long?" she whispered back.

Clint helped her up the stairs to the hospital wing. She sat on the bed and Clint sat next to her.

"Is it OK if you take your shirt off?" asked Hank politely.

Tasha nodded and pulled her top off. Clint swore as he saw the cuts and scrapes all over her stomach. Hank stitched them up just as Logan walked in.

"Hank have ya heard?"

"I told the professor."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Heard what?"

Logan turned to him. "There's a cure."

"For what?" asked Tasha.

"Being a mutant."

Logan's voice was expressionless but he didn't look at Clint. Clint knew the reason why as well. He said nothing though. The minute he knew Tasha was OK he left for a bike ride.

"Where is Clint going?" asked Ororo.

Logan turned. "I don't know."

Clint turned up three hours later covered in blood. Nobody said anything but Clint could see the confusion in their eyes. The professor turned round.

"Ah Clint… you're here."

"Ten outta ten for observation. Were you waitin' for me?"

Logan shot him a look which Clint ignored, sitting down next to Tasha. She held his hand and smiled at him.

The professor cleared his throat and continued. "Now that we are all here I would like to make a proposal. I formed the original X-Men and I think we should bring them back. Magneto will strike back at the corporation who has created the cure. I believe your father owns it?"

Warren bowed his head. "Yes. He wanted me to take the cure but I didn't want to."

Xavier nodded. "I suggest that we bring them back and step up the training of our older students. Nick Fury has agreed to lend agents to the defence of the laboratory."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Furry needs to make his mind up."

Logan bit back a snicker. Xavier glared at them both.

"Anyway! Logan and Clint will recruit the people on this list. They will also be primarily responsible for the training of the newest X-Men. Ororo and Natasha will aid them in this as I believe all four of them have considerable skill in that department. Here's the list of names, I expect you to start at once."

Clint and Logan got to their feet and took the list. Bags were hurriedly packed and flung in the Land Rover.

"Ready to go kid?" asked Logan.

Clint nodded. "One last thing."

He darted inside and tracked down Tasha.

"Hey!" he called.

She turned round.

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?"

Tasha laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Clint kissed the top of her head and jumped into the car as Logan drove off.

"What's the first name on the list?"

"Sean Cassidy."


	20. Recruitment and Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Avengers. Curse you Marvel…**

Sean rolled his eyes as he watched the two young kids arguing on the beach. He was bored and being a lifeguard wasn't as much fun when you had red hair and freckles. He sat up though when he saw two men walking along the beach. One had dark unruly hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white vest and a cowboy hat along with khaki shorts. The second man was shirtless, also wearing shorts and a baseball cap. He had aviator shades covering his eyes and Sean goggled when he saw the knife strapped to his side and the scars all over his body.

"What are you staring at Sean?" asked David.

"Those two guys. One of them has a knife."

The dark-haired man muttered something to his companion who laughed. He ran a hand through his sandy hair and led the way towards the hut the two lifeguards were sat in. David hastily left, leaving Sean alone.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he asked.

The two men sat down, one on either side.

"I'm sure you can Sean. Or should I say… Banshee?"

Sean turned to look at them in shock. Nobody called him Banshee anymore. Well, Alex did when he rang up occasionally.

"Erm… If you want to. Who are you? Is Professor X in trouble? Or Hank?"

The darker one smirked. He was older decided Sean but not by much.

"Listen to his concern. Ain't it touchin', Hawkeye?"

Sean closed his eyes as he leaned back. They were mutants.

"You're mutants?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Yep. Have you heard there's a cure? Remember Magneto?"

"No and yes in that order. Who are you?!"

Hawkeye smiled. It was kinda scary when he did that.

"There's a cure and it's bein' guarded on Alcatraz Island. The professor sent us to get you. He wants you back. All the original X-Men are bein' rounded up. Hank's already there, waitin' for you to show up. I'm Hawkeye. This is Wolverine. We live at the X-Mansion. Are you comin'?"

Wolverine got to his feet, glancing around.

"It's been a while since I've been in Hawaii." commented Wolverine.

Sean followed them out to the beat-up Land Rover. He hopped in and stayed quiet as they drove to an airfield.

"The Blackbird!"

Hawkeye snorted. "Too loud for me. I like my way of flying."

"Me too." snorted Sean.

Wolverine said nothing as two men stepped out.

"Warren, Tony. Banshee's here. Tell Chuck we're onto the next one."

The other two introduced themselves and Sean followed them.

"See you soon Logan! Clint!"

They smirked and Hawkeye's arms turned into wings. Wolverine ducked into the Land Rover and Sean watched in astonishment as he effortlessly flew it away.

"Wow."

Tony laughed. "That's not the only reason he's called Hawkeye!"

Sean frowned but waited until they landed back at the X-Mansion.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alex leaned back in his seat. He was bored; serving hungry teenagers at a fast-food joint was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. His older brother was a teacher now and Chris was at university. Two men walked in and Alex instantly frowned. They seemed to look straight at him but not at the same time. He didn't have to serve them though. When he finished for the night he headed outside into the back alley. The two men were there.

"Alex Summers? We wanna have a little talk with you." said the younger one.

"Tough. I don't want to talk."

The older one tensed and Alex unleashed his energy blasts. To his shock the younger man grew wings and sprang into the air and the older one healed himself.

"Scotty boy won't be happy with how his younger brother's treating his teammates. I'm Hawkeye, this is Wolverine. So, Havok. Are you comin'?"

"Where?"

Wolverine took over. "There's a cure and the professor figures Magneto's gonna take it over. It beats the shit outta me but he seems to think that ya'll be able to put up a fight."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes but said nothing. Alex noticed, for the first time, that Hawkeye's eyes were yellow. Wolverine popped his claws out.

"We can't force ya to come with us but we're pickin' Christopher up on the way. The car's out front."

Alex followed them. They picked Chris up outside the university. It was dark by the time Wolverine parked at the X-Mansion.

"Is Scott in there?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Hawk wake ya lazy arse up 'fore I break ya neck."

Hawkeye woke up and yawned. "Shut up. Jeez, you guys fight like this?"

Chris smirked. "I knew you were brothers."

Hawkeye jumped out of the car and opened the doors. He slung a couple of bags over his back and hurried to the door. Wolverine laughed.

"Keen to see someone?"

"Shut up OK? Why does no-one open this fuckin' door- Oh hey Bruce. Can we come in? I'm freezin' my balls off here."

Alex glanced at Chris as they walked inside. There were a few calls of greeting to Hawkeye and Wolverine who acknowledged them. They arrived in the TV room. Alex beamed when he saw Hank, Professor X and Sean.

"Alex?! Chris?! What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

They turned to see Scott stood there.

Hawkeye hollered, "TASHA!"

"She'll cut ya balls off." commented Wolverine.

Alex smiled at a red-haired woman walked in. She was beautiful.

"Clint thinks so too." murmured Bruce.

Alex sighed as he saw Hawkeye/Clint hug the woman.

"I missed you." he murmured.

Wolverine rolled his eyes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Logan glanced up as Clint, Ororo and Natasha entered the kitchen.

"So who are we training?" asked Natasha.

Clint answered, "Peter and Bobby are ready. They're good fighters even without their powers. Peter's given me a bruise the size of a watermelon."

Logan nodded. "I agree with that. What about Kitty?"

Ororo sighed. "Rogue's left. She has gotten the cure. Bobby went after her and says he saw John there. John blew up the cure centre."

Nobody said anything in response to that.

"Jubilee?" offered Natasha.

"Too skittish." replied Logan.

Clint sighed. "OK then. So we've got three to train. I'll train Bobby. Logan could train Peter and Ororo could train Kitty. But who can Tasha train? We're all working on the team ones…"

Logan offered, "Rahne? She's damn good at her mutation."

Clint nodded. "In her wolf form she's fast, nimble and can kill. In human form she's also fast, quick to learn and can pick up new techniques quickly."

The professor wheeled himself in. "Have you chosen the new X-Men?"

Ororo replied, "I will be training Kitty, Clint will be training Bobby, Logan will be training Peter and Natasha will be training Rahne."

Xavier nodded. "Tell them yourselves."

Logan found Peter easily. "Hey Tinman! Get over here."

"Yes Mr Logan?"

"Drop the Mister. Have ya ever wanted to be an X-Man?"

Peter looked delighted as Logan asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Logan hastily explained about the cure and Magneto's plot. "So we're addin' four new X-Men. I'm trainin' ya."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey Bobcat." said Clint casually.

"Hi Mr Barton."

"It's Clint right now. You know about the cure and Magneto's plans."

Bobby nodded sadly. He missed Rogue badly. Clint smiled.

"We decided to take on four new X-Men. Logan will be trainin' Peter and I picked you. That means I expect you to work your arse off, is that clear?"

"Yes sir! I mean yes Clint."

Clint laughed and watched Bobby run over to Peter.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kitty was talking to Jubilee when Miss Monroe appeared.

"Kitty? Can I have a word?"

Kitty followed her teacher to her office.

"You know about the cure and the fact that Magneto will try to take over the island. So to combat the threat we've taken on four new X-Men. Rahne, Bobby, Peter and you. I will be training you."

Kitty beamed happily.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clint arrived at the gym to see Bobby already waiting there.

"Keen?"

Bobby turned and smiled guiltily. "I didn't want to be late sir."

"I ain't a 'sir' here Bobcat. This is a different kinda lesson."

"Noted."

Clint ushered him inside. "We're gonna work on gettin' you stronger first. Then you can train your powers OK?"

Bobby nodded. He was pleased that he got Clint as an instructor. He would have liked Logan as well but he didn't care. Either was great. He hit a punching bag every day until his knuckles bled. That night the four new X-Men compared teachers.

"Clint's got me hitting punch bags and lifting weights. He says that if I get stronger then my ice blasts will have more power."

Peter sighed. "I'm running miles. Logan says that because I'm tall and metal I'll move slower so I have to be quicker to take the enemy by surprise."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Ororo's making me improve my balance so when I fall I can land without having to sink into the floor. It'll give me an edge apparently. They're taking this so seriously."

Rahne pointed out, "It's serious. Natasha's teaching me how to use my surroundings regardless of my form."

They carried on comparing notes until the four instructors walked in. No, thought Rahne, stormed was a better word. Clint and Logan appeared to be in a foul mood. Natasha and Ororo looked annoyed.

"He didn't mean it Logan." placated Ororo.

"YES HE FUCKIN' DID!" roared the Canadian.

The four kids hurried away. Logan glared after them. Clint sat in a chair by the fire and stared into it. He seemed oblivious to Logan's swearing, a trait Ororo envied.

"Logan, I'm sure Alex didn't mean it. He's always been like that according to Hank and Scott."

Logan stopped swearing but still paced.

"He shouldn't have called Logan an animal. And he shouldn't have called me a dumbass birdbrain."

Logan swore again. Ororo dragged him into a seat. He glared at the fire for a while. Silence fell on the room.

Clint was in the gym, working out when Alex walked in. Alex wasn't scared of Clint; he thought it was funny to bait him.

"Hey Birdbrain. I noticed Natasha was looking particularly beautiful today."

Clint's hands tightened around the weight he was lifting. He got up, casting the weight aside and walked over to him.

"You wanna watch your mouth Summers."

Alex laughed. He thought Natasha was hot but he was more interested in Ororo. Not that Clint needed to know that.

"I'd really rather not. Anyway, I was thinking about taking her out for a drink. Where do you think she'd like to go?"

Clint moved forwards, clearly angry. "Stay the fuck away from Tasha or I-"

"Ooh, Tasha is it? Maybe I'll call her that see what happens?"

Clint made a movement but another voice spoke up.

"Bobcat's gettin' antsy Clint. Ya'd better get over there."

Clint shot one last filthy look at Alex before stalking out. Logan stepped into the gym. Alex had heard whispers about the pair but dismissed it as nonsense. He'd only seen Logan heal and didn't believe he deserved the codename 'Wolverine'.

"Can I help you Logan?"

"Ya could at least say thank ya. I just saved ya life."

Alex burst out laughing. "From Birdbrain? No you didn't. What's he going to do? Fly at me?"

Logan didn't laugh. "Just remember, ya haven't met Hawkeye, only Clint. And if ya keep messin' with his girl, then ya won't be at Alcatraz wi' us. Ya'll be in the morgue."

Alex frowned. "What? That makes no sense."

Logan growled, "Clint's got limits. He doesn't like killin'. Hawkeye lives for it."

With that he left. Alex shook his head. Sean walked in.

"Hi. How did you piss off Logan?"

Alex shrugged. "I was annoying Clint. Then he comes in, sends Clint away and tells me I haven't met Hawkeye. Whatever _that_ means."

Clint was still in a bad mood when he rounded the corner to the Danger Room. Bobby was there, pacing anxiously.

"Hey, calm down Iceman. I was only five minutes late."

Bobby smiled guilty. "What are we doing today?"

Clint frowned. For three weeks he'd trained Bobby in using everything but his powers. He was considerably quicker, stronger and tougher than he had been at the start.

"Go in there. I'm settin' up a simulation. Let's see how good you are at controllin' your powers."

Bobby grinned as he hurried inside. He waited until a forest began to grow around him. There was a lake out in the middle. It was only small but Bobby wondered if he was supposed to freeze it. He heard a yowling and turned to see a huge lion leaping at him. Without thinking Bobby ducked out of the way. It landed heavily and Bobby froze it. Then he heard more footsteps, but these sounded human. A man appeared holding a huge gun. _Wow, this is really hard!_ Bobby froze a bullet when it came out of the gun and turned the gun to ice. The man charged at him and Bobby froze the lake.

"Damn stinking kids! Stealing my prey!" bellowed the man.

Logan sat down in the control room, watching as Bobby stood on the ice.

"Nice one."

Clint rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea. I just checked the level was OK and set it. Hank's been messin' with it. _Again_. What's wrong with a nice deserted town?"

Logan laughed. "Kid's doin' well. Ya wanna match him against Peter next week?"

"Sure."

Bobby froze the man and ran into the trees. Then another man appeared. _OK, you can freeze him. _The man jumped at Bobby who automatically swung a fist at him. The hunter staggered for a moment before running at him again, knocking him over. Bobby instinctively head-butted the man before freezing him.

A cool female voice said, "Simulation over."

The room faded and Bobby held his head. Wow that hurt. Clint opened the door.

"C'mon. Logan and Tinman are in here now."

Bobby followed him and grinned at Peter who grinned back.

"You OK?" asked Clint.

Bobby nodded then groaned softly as he held his head. Clint laughed.

"Sounds like it."

"OK, OK, I shouldn't have head-butted him but I was acting under instinct!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Sit down."

Bobby did and waited for Clint's appraisal. They were sat in one of the living rooms; there was no TV or other students in sight. Clint didn't say anything for a while; he just leaned against his seat and waited. Eventually, Bobby couldn't stand it any longer.

"How did I do?"

Clint laughed. "Very good. But you didn't need to freeze the lake. Going out onto the lake could have cost you your life."

"What?! How?!"

"Had it been a real-life situation and there'd been snipers in the forest they'd have shot you in seconds. Stick to the shadows. You've got a brilliant control of your powers. Can you turn yourself to ice?"

Clint was genuinely interested Bobby realised. His parents claimed they were interested but they hadn't spoken to Bobby last time he was home and Ronny had called the goddamn cops on him.

"I don't know."

Clint nodded. "I heard about your friend."

Bobby lowered his head, fighting back the tears. He could still remember first arriving at the school.

_Flashback._

_Bobby took a deep breath as he followed Mr Summers into the school. Maybe he'd make some new friends here. _

"_You want to find a new family here." stated Xavier._

_Bobby nodded sheepishly, wondering if they would yell at him or call him stupid. He wasn't often intimidated but right now? He was terrified._

"_Many who come here seek that." _

_Then he'd been introduced to John Allerdyce._

"_Hi, welcome to Mutant High!" joked the Australian._

_Bobby laughed and followed John closely. John had treated him like a brother and then Peter Rasputin had joined their gang of troublemakers. John had promised he'd look after him, whenever Bobby woke up scared from a nightmare of rejection. Only he wasn't there anymore._

_End of flashback._

"It's OK to cry." whispered Clint.

"You don't." argued Bobby.

Clint laughed bitterly. "Look, I know what it's like to lose a friend to the other side. Especially one that you start to think could be your brother."

"You do?"

Clint nodded quietly. Bobby had heard lots of whispered rumours about the archer. Apparently he'd been an assassin for the U.S. Government and before that he'd been in prison. Before _that_ he'd worked with Logan in illegal jobs such as armed robbery, assassinations and GBH.

"What happened to him?" asked Bobby.

Clint glanced up, his eyes hardening. "You don't wanna know. What are you gonna do when you face Pyro again?"

Bobby answered honestly, "I don't know."

They talked about basketball and songs instead but Bobby wondered what his instructor was hiding beneath the surface. Logan burst in.

"Hawk, Bobcat, we have a problem!"

Clint on his feet in an instant. "What?"

Logan took a deep breath. "There was a convoy of mutant prisoners headed for Alcatraz, presumably to take the cure. One of them was Mystique. Magneto appeared with Pyro and smashed the truck to smithereens. He opened the door for Mystique and two other mutants. The soldier left alive pointed a cure gun at Magneto; Mystique spotted it and promptly shoved him out of the way. She got shot and Pyro killed the remaining guard."

Bobby felt sick. John had joked about killing people before.

"So Mystique is cured?" asked Clint.

Logan nodded. "Yep. She's tattlin' to the Government now. Magneto left her for dead."

Bobby asked, "What about the other two mutants?"

Clint winked at him. "Nicely done Bobcat."

Bobby flushed with pleasure. Peter winked.

"One is Jamie Madrox or Multiple Man who can split himself into copies. He robbed seven banks at the same time. The other is the Juggernaut. Damn near impossible to stop once he gets movin'." growled Logan.

Clint grinned. "Then let's step up the trainin'."

Then Xavier wheeled himself in. "I have a list of the known mutants in the Brotherhood."

Clint picked it up and swore. "Twenty-six that we _know_ of?! Jeez. This is nuts."

Logan agreed but said nothing. He and Clint took Peter and Bobby to the gym.

"Alright, Colossus, get him."

Bobby glanced at Clint as his friend turned into his metal form.

"Don't just stand there, freeze him!"

Bobby created an ice wall to block Peter. Peter responded by punching a hole in the wall. Bobby swore and glanced at Clint who shrugged.

"I won't always be there."

Bobby froze another wall but Peter put his fist straight through. Bobby had a flash of inspiration. He froze the hole, trapping Peter's fist.

"Nice one." commented Clint.

Peter tried to tug his hand free but it was no good. By this time Bobby had darted round and frozen Peter still.

"Ублюдок! Укол! Задница!" cursed Peter in his native tongue.

He'd forgotten that Clint and Logan both spoke Russian fluently.

"Now, now. There's no need to be foul-mouthed." commented Clint calmly.

Logan laughed. "Ya've said far worse and so've I. Keep movin' Tinman. See if ya can smash out."

Peter nodded and thrashed the ice apart. Bobby knocked the metal man to the floor using his legs to sweep them out from under Peter.

"Nice trick." muttered Logan.

Clint inclined his head graciously. Eventually Bobby got knocked to the floor.

"OK, OK, cut it out you two."

Logan glanced over at Clint and the clock. Ororo walked in.

"Hey. Are you four coming? It is karaoke night and you have to come. Or else."

"Fine darlin'." sighed Logan.

"Do _not_ 'darlin' me." she snapped.

Logan flinched. Clint took a deep breath. He was going to have to tell Logan about how curious Ororo had been.

"Logan, can I have a word?"

The Canadian walked over to Clint and they waited until the other three had left.

"What?"

"Ororo was askin' me why you're gettin' in fights."

Logan's fists balled and Clint struggled not to flinch.

"Did ya tell her?" His voice was deadly soft.

"No! Do I look suicidal?! I told her that Wolverine needs lettin' out every so often."

Logan nodded and asked, "I guess ya think I'm stupid, huh?"

Clint laughed bitterly. "How can I when I do the exact same thing myself? Well, I don't need to anymore but…"

"Ya do it too?"

"Did." clarified Clint. "I don't have to anymore. Tasha's back. I know you're fightin' 'cos that's the only way you can forget Ororo. Sometimes I sang to her. I knew she couldn't hear but a little bit of me hoped she could."

Logan watched the younger man walk away. There was something he needed to tell him before he found out from someone else.


	21. Karaoke

They arrived in the karaoke room and found that Kitty had stepped up, holding a microphone. Clint pulled Natasha onto his lap making Logan roll his eyes and sit on the floor by Ororo's feet. Peter and Bobby joined their friends.

_Hey, hey_

_RedOne, you know I can do it better than you_

_I can do it in broken heels_

_Hey, hey,_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_I roll my sleeves up, wrap my hair up_

_There's no sign on the road so I never stop_

_Can you catch me? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You'll never catch me, ay, ay, ay_

_I'm fresh out the box, fast like a fox_

_Boss in my shoes, tick tock, 12 o'clock_

_You better watch me, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sit back and watch me ay, ay, ay_

Clint leaned back, pulling Tasha closer so her red hair tickled his chin. She twisted round and kissed his jaw. Kitty was still happily singing away to Alexandra Burke's 'Broken Heels'.

_You go hard, yes, you do_

_But when I go it's a magic show_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I get it when I want it and I get it right_

_Hey, hey,_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better with broken heels_

"You're next." whispered Natasha.

"No I'm not." laughed Clint.

"Yes you are. I and Ororo worked it out."

Clint sighed melodramatically.

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can we can do better,_

_Boy I can do it in broken, broken heels_

_When you step it up I'm 20 levels up_

_I took the escalator, elevator to the top_

_How you like me? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You gotta like me ay, ay, ay_

_Oh, you know we rock, we control the block_

_Whatever's going down, ladies take the biggest cut_

_We bring the party, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We bought the party_

"So Logan," said Ororo teasingly, "what song are you singing?"

Logan bolted upright. "What?! Ya can't make me!"

"Actually we can. The professor's promised to make you so you'll be singing Justin Bieber if you do not agree."

Logan looked to Clint for help. Clint burst out laughing. _Traitor._

"Hell Wolvie, I'm already singin'. Don't drag me into this."

Logan glowered at him.

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can do we can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels._

Kitty stepped down and bowed, winking at Peter who blushed again. Clint still thought it was funny.

"Clint! Clint! Clint! Clint! Clint!" chanted the room, probably under Logan's orders.

"Clint, sweetie, if you don't sing you're not staying in my room tonight." Tasha informed him.

Clint tipped her off his knee and got to his feet.

"It takes _that_ to motivate you?!" cried Steve incredulously.

Clint laughed. "You ain't spent the night with Tasha. Well, you'd better not have."

He knew Tasha had told him nothing had happened but he didn't care. Steve paled and shook his head frantically. Clint grabbed the microphone, laughing. Natasha's favourite song was 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green.

_I see you driving round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget her too!_

_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest _

_I still wish you the best with a…_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

Natasha laughed. She loved that song. Clint winked over at her. Logan rolled his eyes next to her.

"So much love it makes ya sick." he grumbled.

Natasha frowned. She got on well with Logan and thought he was happy about Clint and her. Then she saw his eyes stray to Ororo and she understood instantly.

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_(Oh shh she's a gold digger)_

_Well,_

_(Just thought you should know better)_

_Oooooh, _

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

Clint sang the chorus, laughing as Bobby started to do an impromptu dance. Kitty laughed as well. Clint narrowed his eyes. He knew Bobby missed Rogue and that Kitty was on the X-Men team but he knew that Bobby cared about Rogue and Peter cared about Kitty.

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

'_Cause being in love with you ain't cheap._

Logan watched his friend singing and laughing and wondered if he'd be so happy if he knew what he had to tell him. _I gotta tell him soon. I just hope it doesn't break him._ Logan pushed the thought out of his head, promising himself he'd tell Clint later.

_Now baby, baby, baby_

_Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my momma but she told me_

"_This is one for your dad"_

_(Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Uh! Whhy?! Uh! Whhy?! Uh!_

_Whhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!_

_I still love you! Oooh!_

Clint sat down, laughing.

"Go on Wolvie! Wolvie! Wolvie!"

Soon the entire room was chanting 'Wolvie'. Logan shot Clint a death glare but, like Ororo, it had no effect on him.

"Fine. But ya payin' later Hawk."

Clint laughed. "You don't scare me!"

Logan grabbed the microphone, trying not to laugh.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you._

The students and teachers were killing themselves at the sight of Wolverine singing One Direction. Clint laughed but he knew exactly who Logan was singing to. Ororo was laughing, oblivious.

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, _

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful. _

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Clint was laughing so hard that Bruce had to whack him on the back. Clint nodded his thanks, in between coughs. Bobby was dancing and Peter had managed to summon up the courage to pull Kitty to her feet.

"Whoo! Go Petey! Go dog!" laughed Bobby.

_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes._

"God this is funny." wheezed Clint.

Bobby agreed. It was funny to watch both Peter dancing with Kitty and Logan singing One Direction. Still, he was a good singer.

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, _

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

Clint howled with laughter and handed Logan another beer.

"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! Tasha! Your go!"

Tasha rolled her eyes but got to her feet.

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shh…_

_Then they can walk on by!_

Kitty giggled as Peter spun her round, laughing. She'd had a crush on the giant Russian since he'd arrived as a tall, muscly fifteen-year-old who spoke little English. Bobby and John had palled up with him instantly, leaving Kitty to drool helplessly for three years.

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there, _

_Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_Cos these wings were meant to fly_

_Huh, huh…_

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need to ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care oh yeah_

Bruce smiled as he watched the tough Russian assassin singing to Little Mix. Clint and Logan were muttering in the corner, laughing. Bobby had pulled Jubilee to her feet and was dancing with her. Rahne bounced over to Clint and said something to him. He shook his head but she seemed to insist and pulled him to his feet. Logan laughed and loped over to Ororo.

"Logan, I'm not dancing."

"Pretty please? C'mon ya got me to say please!"

"You won't be quiet will you?"

"Hell no."

"Fine."

Logan grinned as he started dancing with her. Clint glanced over from where he was dancing with Rahne and laughed.

_And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly._

Then it was Clint's go again.

"This is a conspiracy! Tasha, I'm dancin' with you next go."

Natasha laughed and started dancing with Rahne.

_I can see you're not yourself_

_Even when you're here with me_

_I know that you're somewhere else_

_So put another record on_

_Kiss and lead me on,_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to same sad song playing on repeat_

'_Cause every time we come this close,_

_My heart skips, skips a beat._

Logan saw Clint freeze for a second. He turned and saw a man stood in the doorway with short hair and a suit. Logan sniffed. _Human._ The Avengers hurried over to him and half-glanced at Clint who carried on singing.

_So come on, spin me around,_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

'_Cause when you hold me like this you now my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave you alone,_

_And when you hold like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Natasha? Who is that guy?" asked Logan.

Natasha glanced back at the man laughing with Steve and Tony.

"He's Phil Coulson."

"As in the Agent Coulson who was Clint's handler?"

Natasha nodded sadly. "Yeah. They were really close. I thought Clint would want to see him."

"Apparently not." murmured Coulson sadly.

"I'm Logan."

"Phil."

_So hung up_

_We can't let go_

_If you really have to leave_

_One more time, just move me slow_

_So put another record on,_

_Play it on repeat_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

'_Cause every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat_

Phil took a deep breath. It was hurtful when the person you were in love with didn't come and speak to you even though it had been three months since you saw them and they thought you dead. He couldn't help but laugh though as Clint sang and pointed to Natasha.

"Are they a couple?" he asked Bruce.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I really am."

He and Bruce had bonded over late night coffee. Bruce had revealed that he knew there was no cure and Phil had revealed that not only was he gay but he was in love with someone who was quite possibly the straightest guy in S.H.I.E.L.D. if not the planet. Clint Barton had already smashed all of Phil's hopes to shreds when he'd stated 'I could never be gay. Don't know how they do it.'

_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home._

'_Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat._

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone,_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Rizzle Kicks, Yeah!_

_At the start of the night I was like, what?_

_Let's have a time talk_

_Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for_

_Vibes keep going up and down like a see-saw_

_Shoulda just taken her to the cinema to see Saw!_

_Will she let me sleep with her?_

_I figured her figure's a sure-sure winner_

'_Cause I got a lead from the back,_

_I'm a skipper._

_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

'_Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone,_

_And when you hold me like this, that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

Clint refused to hand the microphone over to Sean.

"Hell no! You'll break our ear drums!"

Reluctantly Sean stopped trying to steal the microphone and Alex took it over. Clint walked over to Phil.

"Hey Phil. I'm glad to see you're OK. You know me and Tasha are together now?"

Phil's smile looked a little forced as he ground out, "Congratulations. Three years of lusting after her hopelessly paid off!"

Clint laughed and kissed Tasha.

"Clint, how drunk are you?" asked Phil.

It hurt to watch how easily Clint and Logan interacted. Phil watched Logan slap Clint around the head, knocking him to the floor.

"I'm seein' stars, Wolvie. Goddamn adamantium!"

Logan laughed and heaved the archer to his feet. Clint laughed and promptly did a handstand. He downed a bottle of beer while upside down.

"Hey Phil! Catch!"

He tossed the beer bottle over his legs and it landed straight in Phil's hands.

"That's quite scary." commented Phil.

Then it was Bobby's turn to sing.

"Thank you! Thank you! And I'd like to say that my next performance is 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen and I'm available for Bar Mitzvahs and weddings, Mr Summers, Dr Grey!"

There a shout of laughter and Bobby started singing.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way._

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

Clint laughed as he watched his protégé sing. He was dancing with Tasha, finally. Logan had got roped into dancing with Jubilee.

"Go Wolvie!" called Clint.

Logan glared at him but danced with the Vietnamese girl anyway. He was having fun but telling someone could ruin his reputation.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number, _

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall,_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal,_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

Peter laughed as he watched Bobby singing. A new guy had arrived but it just added to the house party atmosphere. All the students and most of the teachers were dancing. Peter spotted Clint kissing Miss Romanoff and smiled.

"Hey Tinman. Havin' fun?" asked Logan.

Peter nodded. "Da. It's fun to watch Clint getting beaten up by Miss Romanoff."

Logan smirked. "It'll be Mr Romanoff soon."

Peter laughed and Bobby grinned over at them. He was singing a ridiculous song but it was funny.

"Oh God. I'm after Bobcat." groaned Logan.

Peter joked, "X Factor US here you come!"

Logan mock-glared at him but Peter found an unopened beer and tried it.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Ororo smiled as Logan walked over.

"Hi Ro. When are ya singin'?"

"I've done my part."

Logan sighed. "How many songs am I down to do?"

"Four more. Clint's got another three to go."

"Why are we singin' five songs?"

Ororo laughed at his impatience. "Because apparently you two used to sing in bars for a living. It's your own fault."

"What?!"

She laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. His head tingled and he smiled. He dropped a kiss on her head and turned to watch Bobby singing.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Logan found himself pushed over to the microphone.

"Why does nobody like me?" he asked.

"Cos you're an arsehole!" called Clint.

"Thanks for that Hawk." remarked Logan dryly.

Clint grinned. "Always welcome Wolvie."

Logan sighed and picked a song.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Kurt smiled as he saw Logan wink over at Ororo. He was forced to dance with Rahne who seemed determined to make everybody dance. But he was having fun.

"Not bad huh, Frankfurt?" laughed Clint.

"Ja. Very good!"

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yeas fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologise for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

'_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts_

Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint kissed her again. He'd drunk a lot but, like Logan, he could absorb huge amounts of alcohol, more than even she could.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thought in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to me stereo_

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mix tape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Hank scowled as he watched Logan wink at Ororo who laughed. He loved Ororo but he hadn't acted on it. He planned to soon though, on Valentine's Day which was next week.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Peter took the microphone off Logan, looking very embarrassed. Clint arrived and handed Hank a beer.

"Hey Furball. How's life? Here, have a beer."

Hank narrowed his eyes. When he'd first met the Avengers he would have bet that Clint was the least likely to be able to defeat the Beast. But he'd seen him fight with Logan and seen the injuries before Logan had healed. Out of all the Avengers, Clint Barton was definitely the toughest to kill or fight.

"What's wrong? Have I got a feather on my nose?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Clint joked, "You don't wanna do that!"

Hank laughed.

_Wasn't looking for trouble, but it came looking for me_

_I tried to say no but I can't fight it, she was looking lovely_

_She kinda reminds me of a girl I know_

_This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home_

_She's got my engines turning this happens every time_

_I see a pretty girl and I wanna make her mine_

_They send my rocket to the sky I want them_

_But should I go for them? I'm like_

_Houston I think we got a problem_

Kitty was impressed to learn Peter could sing. He wasn't of quite the same standard as Clint or Logan but he was still third best. Bobby ran a close fourth.

_Girls, Girls, Girls, I just can't say no_

_Never see them coming I just watch them go_

_Girls, Girls, Girls, I just can't say no_

_Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go_

_Take control, make me sweat girl run that show_

_Its them girls, girls, girls, I just can't say no_

_Houston I think we got a problem_

_Some girls are naughty some girls are sweet_

_One thing they got in common they all got a hold on me _

_Meet them at the party meet them in the street_

_Getting me in so much trouble but that's alright with me_

Charles watched Clint and Bobby dancing. They were laughing so hard they could hardly stand upright. Scott had insisted that he watch. Charles plunged into Bobby's mind for a second and realised why Bobby and Peter had taken such a liking to Clint and Logan. Peter's family were in Russia and Bobby's had almost rejected him because of his mutation. Logan and Clint had become their big bad brothers.

"What's funny Professor?" asked Scott.

Charles shook his head. "Clint's dancing."

_Looking like a model making me stare_

_All them pretty girls are standing right there_

_Doing that thing it's just not fair_

_How come all the pretty girls are up in here_

_Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no_

_Never see them coming I just watch them go_

_Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no_

_Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go_

_Take control , making me sweat girl run that show_

_Its them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no_

_Houston I think we got a problem!_

Peter let go of the microphone to be congratulated by Clint, Logan and Bobby. Clint took the mike, grinning.

_I've been driving in my car, it's not quite a Jaguar_

_I bought it in Primrose Hill from a bloke from Brazil_

_It was made in fifty-nine in a factory by the Tyne_

_It says Morris on the door, the G.P.O. owned it before_

_I drive in it for my job, the governor calls me a slob_

_But I don't really care, give me some gas and the open air_

_It's a bit old but it's mine, I mend it in my spare time_

_Just last week I changed the oil, the rocker valves and the coil_

_Just last week I changed the oil_

_Last week it went round the clock, I also had a little knock_

_I dented somebody's fender, he learnt not to park on a bender, ha, ha, ha_

_I've been driving in my car, it don't look much but I've been far_

_I drive up to Muswell Hill, I've even been to Selsey Bill_

_I drove along the A45, I had her up to 58_

_This copper stopped me the other day, your mistake what could I say_

_The tyres were a little worn, they were O.K., I could have sworn_

_I like driving in my car, I'm satisfied I've got this far_

_I like driving in my car, it don't look much but I've been far_

_I like driving in my car, even with a flat tye_

_I like driving in my car, it's not quite a Jaguar_

_I like driving in my car, I'm satisfied I got this far_

Logan laughed as Clint finished.

"Who sings that?"

"Madness. They're a British band."

Logan nodded and turned to see Bobby and Peter dancing together.

"Crazy."

Clint laughed. "Yeah. Remember when we danced outside that nightclub and everyone thought we were gay?"

"Yeah. That really was funny."

Clint added with relish, "Plus, Hawkeye got to flex his wings that night."

Logan ignored the comment and the nagging voice in his head. _Tell him! He's got to find out; you can't hide something like that from someone._ He grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

_Hi, my name is Olly, nice to meet you_

_Can I take a minute?_

_Look around there's a whole lotta pretty ladies_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_

_On the floor up and close, getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight._

_I just wanna, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah,_

_Can't just close your eyes, yeah_

_I feel the music moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop, keep going till the morning light, yeah_

_When I saw you there,_

_Sitting all alone in the dark,_

_Acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then,_

_That you'd be mine,_

_And we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Break it down now,_

_Shake it like that_

_Now bring it all back_

_To dance with me tonight._

_One more time, one more time, come on now_

_Do your thing_

_Everybody sing_

_I just wanna oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with tonight_

_Everybody, everybody come on now_

_Girl, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_And everybody sing_

_Girl, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with tonight_

_So come on girl, just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Scott scowled as he watched Clint drinking another beer.

"How many has he had?" he asked.

Jean sighed. "I don't know and I care even less."

Scott glanced at her. She'd been snapping at him a lot lately for no reason. He could only reach one conclusion. Logan had been pestering her _again_. Alex walked over.

"What's wrong little brother?"

"Nothing. I just don't think that it's a good idea to drink so much in front of the students. And Logan's no better."

"Leave Logan out of it Scott. We all need a laugh right now and I think those two need it even more." snapped Ororo.

Scott was taken aback by her anger. Jean rolled her eyes and walked off to stand by Logan. He sighed. He and Jean had been so happy before _Logan_ had turned up. They ended up wandering off to their rooms.

"Jean? Are you coming?"

Jean gave Scott a look Logan had only ever seen reserved for him when he was being an ass.

"No. I'll be up later. I'm talking to Logan."

Logan bit back a sigh. The last thing he needed was another fight with Scooter and it was looking likely.

"Go with Scott. I'm going to my room now anyway."

Jean clung to his arm. Logan gently pulled it away... or tried to. Clint appeared as if by magic.

"Logan, do you want a pool game tomorrow? Hi Jean, are you going to bed now?"

Logan realised that he had the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, I need a word Clint. _Now._"

Clint seemed to understand that he wasn't just trying to get rid of Jean. Xavier wheeled himself past as Logan tried to disentangle himself from Jean.


	22. Feral Talks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers/X-Men. Wouldn't that be awesome?!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You're amazing!**

Clint followed Logan outside. The moon was out and most of the partiers were in the process of going to bed.

"What's wrong?"

Logan took a deep breath. "D'ya know what a feral is?"

Clint frowned, trying to remember what Logan had told him ten years ago.

"Well yeah but I'm not clear. It's an extremely powerful mutant isn't it? With animalistic instincts that they have to keep under control."

Logan nodded. Clint wondered what this had to do with him.

"I'm one, Sabretooth and even Hank are. So are ya."

Clint stared at him. _He_ was a feral?! Ferals didn't live normal lives, they lived on the edge of society with other ferals and they killed whenever they wanted to, humans, animals, mutants it didn't matter as long as there was blood. Ferals were hunted for sport by humans because of their healing capacity. Mutant organisations tracked them down to join armies because of their built in weapons. Scientists experimented on them mercilessly.

Logan pressed on. "All ferals have an animal side. The side that wants to kill, hurt, maim anyone who gets in its way. If they don't control that side it takes over completely until the only people safe around the feral are their kids, Mate and Pack."

Understanding dawned on Clint slowly. "That's why you made me control Hawkeye. You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?! Did you think I'd go off the rails?! Kill somebody?!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Logan angrily.

Clint fell silent until another question popped into his mind.

"What did you mean by 'Mate' and 'Pack?"

Logan looked at him and Clint wondered if he really wanted to know.

"All ferals have a Mate. It doesn't have to be another feral or even a mutant. Human, feral, mutant, it doesn't matter. They're always the opposite gender and no matter what a feral does, they can't hurt their Mate. If they do they go mad and die after a coupla weeks. If the Mate is killed or the feral _thinks_ they're dead then they survive just long enough to kill whoever they think is responsible and then they die."

Logan knew it was a lot to take in. Clint knew as well as Logan did that ferals weren't always allowed into mutant society. Logan had barely been allowed to stay at the X-Mansion after Liberty Island despite the fact that he'd saved Rogue. It was only Rogue's passionate pleas that had kept him there.

"And what's a 'Pack'? Does Chucky know? Does that mean I have to leave here? Logan, this is my home now!"

Logan shushed the frantic archer. "Hey! Calm down! Lemme talk will ya?! A Pack is the group of people, ferals, mutants or even animals that a feral feels at home with. It's kinda like a wolf pack. In ya case that would the Avengers and the X-Men. Hawkeye doesn't attack me and Wolverine doesn't attack ya. We've been each other's Pack since ya were ten. Chuck doesn't know, would I tell him before I told ya?"

"No. But do I have to leave?"

Logan answered honestly. "I don't know. If he kicks ya out I'll come with ya. We're a Pack and we stick together."

Clint frowned. "If you can't kill someone when you've never had a problem before… is that person your Mate?"

"I think Natasha's ya Mate. And, no matter what ya say, the Avengers are ya Pack."

Clint ran a hand through his hair. Logan appreciated that it was hard to cope with.

"OK. I'm goin' up to Tasha's room now. Should I tell her?"

Logan shrugged. "It's up to ya. I can't tell ya everythin'."

Clint nodded and hurried up to Tasha's room. He knocked on the door softly. He had hardly seen her since she got back from her mission, a month ago. The day she'd arrived he had had to leave, then when he got back they were training all the time. The door swung open and Tasha appeared.

"Hi. I finished talking with Logan."

Natasha smiled up at him. He appeared on edge over something and Natasha suspected that it was the conversation with Logan.

"Well, you'd better come in."

Clint grinned as he shut the door behind him. Natasha pulled him onto her bed.

"Why does Logan keep warning Alex about Hawkeye? Isn't that just your codename?"

Clint smiled slightly. "No. I've got an… animal side. That's Hawkeye. He likes to kill people, especially people who mess with what he considers his."

Natasha sat up, annoyed. _Nobody_ owned her, especially not obnoxious Iowan mutant archers! Clint seemed to read her mind.

"Tasha I know I don't own you. I never said I did! That's Hawkeye!"

"_You_ are Hawkeye!"

"I've got a split personality! You know about Logan's anger issues right? I've got the same ones."

He explained to her what a feral was and Natasha's anger subsided slightly. She was still pissed off though and Clint knew it.

"Hawkeye's possessive. He doesn't like people messin' with the person he loves."

"Loves? Love is for…"

Clint cut her off before she could stab him through the heart verbally, like she did every time.

"No it isn't! Love isn't just for children. It's for ferals, people, mutants, animals. Hawkeye would kill himself before hurtin' you. I'd die before I saw you get hurt. Tasha, please just listen to me. I love you. I know how you feel about love but this isn't normal love. This isn't even animal love. This is feral love and you don't mess with it."

Natasha looked at him. She couldn't believe the man that she'd opened her heart and soul to was an animal.

"Why not? What happens?"

Clint looked at her, his yellow eyes full of seriousness.

"If you kill a feral's Mate, that feral is gonna hunt you down and kill everyone you love and then when you think you can't stand any more pain they find you and you find out just how much pain and torture the human body can stand. Then, when you can barely breathe, when you want to die, they leave you for a while. Then they kill you."

Natasha stared at him. He delivered the facts so plainly that she was scared.

"You remember the mission in Nigeria when Fury told me you'd died?"

She nodded. Of course she did. She'd single-handedly taken down the entire arms ring and Fury had announced she was dead. Normally agents stayed dead for a month. In her case it had been a fortnight.

"Did you ever wonder why your 'death' lasted for such a short time? I went rogue and killed every single person connected to the arms ring until Fury told me the truth. Feral love's that powerful. That's why I didn't kill you in Budapest. You think you've seen me angry? You have. But they saw Hawkeye and he's a lot scarier."

"Why?"

Clint looked at her again. "When _I_ turn into a hawk I'm a normal-sized hawk. When Hawkeye breaks out he's the size of a freakin' lion. I wouldn't want the _Hulk_ on the wrong side of him."

Natasha wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He found her mouth and kissed her, harder. She tugged at his shirt and he smiled so briefly she might have imagined it. He kissed her again and pulled her top off. She rolled on top of him and he laughed. She slid around him, gripping him tightly.

"Fuck Tasha!" he yelled as she rocked.

She laughed this time and his hands moved all over her. He couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to stop, he wanted to stroke every inch of her.

"Fuck Tasha!" he yelped again.

Logan heard them and sighed. He smiled though. Then he headed outside. Wolverine was restless and he knew why. Wolverine wanted Ororo and Logan wished he could find her and care for her in a way he knew was off-limits for an animal like him.

"Dream on Logan."

He stayed outside for three hours. He wandered into the town and got into six fights, a record even for him. On the way back Wolverine subsided, irked but still lively. He jogged up the stairs and paused for a split second outside Natasha's room. Logan heard Clint's gentle snore, sometimes it sounded like a bird. Clint embraced Hawkeye in a similar way to the way Victor had embraced Sabretooth. Then Logan shook his head to clear it and walked back to his room. He caught the scent of Ororo and sighed.

"Damn her."

Natasha glanced up at Clint. He was fast asleep and he looked peaceful… for once. Natasha had quickly learnt that Clint dreaded sleep even more than her. Her nightmares, though terrifying, were far less often than his. He had nightmares six out of seven nights and they scared him more than anything else in the world.

"Night Clint."

She kissed his cheek, rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	23. Alcatraz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel because if I did Logan and Ororo would have got together at the end of the first movie…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You're ace!**

Logan smelt the professor's anxiety before he saw him. Clint lifted his head expectantly when the professor appeared in the kitchen. Logan could see the annoyance on his face that Clint had once again climbed to the top of the fridge to eat. It was like the guy couldn't eat on a normal level, but that was kinda to be expected.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Steve.

"Magneto is advancing on Alcatraz. You know what that means."

Tony joyfully said, "Suit up! Hey Clint, are you wearing an X-Men outfit or an Avengers one?"

There was a loaded pause as Clint paused.

"X-Men. Logan, where are they?"

Clint knew exactly where they were, he was doing his 'if I divert attention I don't have to have an awkward conversation and everyone will forget about it' thing. Logan led him down and stepped into his uniform.

"You don't use Kevlar?" Clint asked.

The question wasn't directed to anybody but Logan shrugged. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Can I drive the Blackbird? Pretty please?"

"NO!" yelped Logan in alarm.

He hated flying but when Clint was flying the plane it was hell on Earth for Logan. Clint pouted and bitched the whole way down to the jet. The professor had followed them down with Kurt.

"I, Bruce and Kurt will be looking after the younger children with Jubilee. Good luck!"

"Later Frankfurt!" called Clint as he swung himself into a seat.

Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Rahne were the most subdued as they sat down. Jean winked at Logan as she sat down next to him. _I spend a month chasing her and _now_ she flirts? Now I'm not interested anymore?! What the fuck is her problem?!_ Scott shot Logan a black look as he sat down next to Ororo in the pilots' seats.

Clint whined, "I wanna fly!"

Logan snapped, "We can throw ya out if ya want!"

"Thanks but I'm good Wolverine."

"Shut the fuck up then Hawkeye."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the bickering pair. Steve was sat bolt upright, looking serious. Tony was explaining something to Thor. Rahne sat next to Natasha.

"Remember your training and you will be fine. OK?"

Rahne nodded quietly. Alex, Hank and Sean were sat talking about their first mission as X-Men and how Magneto had been on their side. Warren was asking Christopher about university. Logan had turned green, something Natasha had never thought she'd see on the Wolverine. Clint was singing. Again.

"Will ya shut the fuck up?!" snarled Logan.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Free country Wolverine. Or, it will be when we defeat Magneto. Hey, I've got a loada cure arrows. How cool is that?! Now, I don't even have to kill 'em!"

He was babbling and Tony wondered how long it would be before Logan stabbed him.

"Iron Man, pass Wolverine the bucket. He's gonna vomit." called Clint.

Tony shrugged and shoved the metal bucket over to Logan who stuck his head in it. Peter and Natasha were talking in Russian. Eventually they arrived at the base.

"Cyclops, am I OK to get Wolverine off before he vomits everywhere?"

"Go Hawkeye!"

Thor still found it bizarre that Clint could turn into a hawk. His feet turned into talons and his arms covered themselves in feathers. He grabbed Logan and swooped down.

"Black Widow, Havok! Go with Thor! Shadowcat, take Iceman and Colossus to the ground. Storm, can you manage Beast and Captain America? Banshee, jump and take Wolfsbane with you! Iron Man, take me and Archangel take Phoenix!" ordered Scott.

Clint dropped Logan and turned to look at the sheer number of soldiers. He recognised a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and nodded to them briefly. Tasha hit the ground next to Havok.

"That's a lotta mutants." muttered Havok.

Banshee landed on the ground and frowned.

"I can see Angel, Magneto and Riptide. Where's Azazel?!"

Clint asked, "Is he a red guy with a tail?"

"Yes. He can teleport." supplied Beast.

"I shot him a coupla years ago." said Clint matter-of-factly.

Cyclops landed. "Right. Iceman, Colossus, Havok, Wolverine and Captain America to the left. Thor, over to the left as well. Use your hammer and lightning stuff but I want you to stay on the ground, OK?"

"But…" started Thor

Wolverine growled, "Not now. Cyclops is a good leader so get ya dumb ass over here!"

Clint bit back a laugh. He never thought he'd hear Wolverine say that.

"Thanks Wolverine. OK, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, Vulcan, Beast, Black Widow and Phoenix over to my right! We're balanced now."

"What about us?" asked Archangel.

Cyclops answered, "Archangel, fly over them with Banshee. Throw them in the water, land on them suddenly, whatever, just do it OK?!"

They took off into the air. Storm turned to look at him.

"Storm, get behind us, summon the winds, do whatever you need to. Hawkeye!"

Clint replied, "I know what to do. Get to the roof, shoot until I run outta arrows right?"

"You got it."

Clint nodded and sprang into the air, flying onto the roof. He felt a shiver of relief as he aimed his first arrow at a guy who appeared to be creating lava.

"GO!" roared Cyclops.

Clint let the arrow fly and pulled another onto the string instantly. He could hear the soldiers shooting and various oaths from the Brotherhood and X-Avengers alike. He recognised Wolverine's furious howl. Clint's eyes widened as he felt the familiar straining in his chest.

"Any minute now..." he murmured to himself.

Then he shot an arrow and watched as a man with spikes emerging from his body fell to the ground. Clint reached into his quiver, groping at the empty space. _Outta arrows. Hawkeye, wakey-wakey._ He jumped off the roof, feeling his wings sprout and feathers cover his body. He landed in the middle of the Brotherhood.

"What the fuck?" asked one.

Logan heard a feral screech from the centre of the mass. _Hawkeye!_ Logan slashed a man to the floor before charging into the centre. Hawkeye was there. Logan felt a fierce joy surge up through him. It had been a long time since he'd fought alongside Hawkeye and he'd missed it. The lion-sized hawk was slashing wildly. Bodies lay all over the floor and blood covered the ground. Logan popped his claws and stabbed three men at once.

"Nice ta see ya Hawkeye!"

The hawk looked at him and croaked, "You too Wolverine. Blood is thirst-quenching."

Ororo had just hit another mutant with a lightning bolt. She glowered down at the Brotherhood. The X-Avengers were fighting well and she could see dead bodies everywhere. Soldiers had fallen too though. They fought for two hours and Ororo could feel how weary she was. She couldn't last much longer in the fight. Then she saw Logan being dragged along the ground by Magneto. Hank jumped up behind him and stabbed Magneto with the cure gun. He turned, stunned. Logan sprang to his feet with catlike ease and ran to Sabretooth. Ororo recognised him and stared as Logan scored his three claws down Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth didn't heal. She landed close enough to hear their furious words.

"He did it didn't he?! He swore he would! And now I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Embracin' ya animal side at last Jimmy?" sneered Sabretooth.

Logan snarled as he sliced Sabretooth's head off. He turned and saw Ororo watching him.

"It was a debt I had to collect."

Logan turned away before she could ask, before he lied about the scars buried deep in his mind. And not so deep in _his_.

"Where's Clint?"

"I don't know."

"BOBBY!" roared Logan.

Bobby rushed over, shaking and covered in blood. Peter jogged after him, also covered in blood.

"Where's Clint?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen him since the start of the battle. That's what we were asking each other. You don't think he's…" Bobby trailed off.

Logan ignored him and followed Clint's scent. He spotted the body lying on the floor. He rushed over and rolled it over. Clint's eyes were shut and blood was leaking out of several wounds. But that wasn't what terrified Logan. The four needles sticking out of the archer's chest on the other hand scared the hell out of him.

"The freak is back to normal now." sneered a familiar voice.

Logan remembered it and turned, snarling. Barney Barton was stood there, laughing. He shot his own brother for no good reason. Logan pinned the man to the ground, middle claw pointing at his throat.

"I should kill ya. But I'll leave that pleasure for Clint. Just know that if I do see you again, I'll kill ya."

Barney watched as Logan heaved Clint over his shoulder and carried him to the jet. He placed the still body on a seat and tried not to breathe. When he breathed he could smell the choking blood, reminding him of nightmares half-buried but never forgotten. Someone said his name but he paid no attention. Then a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ororo looking down at him.

"Let Hank and Jean do their job. Sit over here with me."

He followed her wordlessly before sinking into a seat silently. Ororo held his hand to comfort him but it did no good. Logan was lost in his own tortured world and his normally expressionless eyes were hunted and… angry.

"Logan? Are you OK?"

A small boy with his head shaved walked over.

"I'm Leech. What's your name?"

Logan looked up at him silently. Leech sat on Logan's knee and looked up at him. Ororo put his age at eight. Kitty was watching Leech but Bobby and Peter's eyes were trained on Logan.

"Will you tell me a story?" asked Leech.

Ororo could see the fear in Leech's eyes and the desperation on his young face. Logan seemed to shake off his silence as he looked down at the boy. His voice was soft, without its rough edge.

"Why is the moon lonely?

Leech's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Because she used to have a lover. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But… he can never touch her again."

Silence had fallen on the jet as they listened. Leech hadn't taken his eyes off Logan during the story.

"What does Koo-koo-ka-choo mean?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Logan's face as he gently corrected the boy.

"Kuekuatsu. It means Wolverine."

Dawning realisation hit Ororo. This was where Logan had got his name from. Leech stared up at him.

"That's awesome. Where did you hear that?" asked Leech.

Logan's gaze clouded and he sank back into his silence. He looked over at Clint's bloody body. Ororo looked to where Jean and Hank were busy around his body.

"Clint told me that story." said Natasha softly. "When we first met… in Budapest."

Ororo saw the tears form in Logan's eyes and she wondered if he'd ever cried before. Logan roughly swiped them away with the back of his hand. Seconds later they landed at the X-Mansion. Clint was hurriedly carried upstairs to the medical wing and Logan followed. The second he was alone with Clint he knelt down next to him.

"I don't know if ya can hear me in there but if ya can I want ya to know somethin'. Ya gonna live. 'Cos ya can't die. If ya die I'm on my own and there's no way in hell I can cope without ya anymore. Please Clint. Please don't die."


	24. Aftermath

Clint was still in a coma after two weeks. Natasha and Logan visited him daily. Ororo's heart went out to both of them. The whole team were coping in different ways. Tony, Bruce and Hank retreated into their science. Scott barked orders, Steve hit punching bags, Peter drew, Bobby read which was a miracle. Jean shopped and made lovey-dovey noises to Scott. Christopher plunged into his studies, Kitty, Rahne and Jubilee shopped and Thor tried to fathom 'Midgardian traditions'. Ororo tended to her plants in the greenhouse and Natasha did yoga or danced. Ororo was grading papers when she saw Logan walking past.

"Hello Logan." she called.

He said nothing. He hadn't said a word since the jet. He said nothing when he visited Clint as well. Ororo sighed. It was hard to watch him hurting but feeling that he couldn't reach out to anyone.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her and she sighed.

"Never mind."

Logan smiled slightly before walking away. Ororo turned back to her papers.

She called, "Bye Logan."

Logan heard her but said nothing. He hurried down to the Danger Room. Classes had finished but Logan didn't care. Leech saw him and smiled. Logan nodded curtly and flicked a switch on. Then he walked into the Danger Room. A familiar scene flashed up. Soldiers were running up towards him, guns and knives out. Logan grinned. He let off steam and Wolverine here. In his defence it was this or kill a living person. He slashed and stabbed until the stimulation began to fade.

"Logan." called a familiar voice.

He turned and saw Ororo closing the door. She walked over, quick light steps that even Logan strained to hear.

"Why did you set the controls to break bones? Aren't you hurt enough?"

She reached up to stroke his face but Logan shied away. He was scared of her touching him, scared that if he let her get close he'd be hurt like he had been with Clint, Victor and Kayla. He didn't remember the last one at all but he knew she'd died and it had left a jagged hole in his life.

Ororo tried again. "Logan please stop. Sing or draw or write but _please_ talk to me. I am begging you and I do not beg a lot. This is the second time I have begged in my life. Just talk to me."

Logan refused to look at her. She moved closer, closing the gap between them. Logan could smell her scent. Before he knew what he was doing he was moving closer. He touched her face and the contact brought him back to his senses.

"Leave her alone." a new voice spoke.

Logan turned and saw Alex, Hank and Scott stood there. Ororo turned and for a split second Logan thought he smelt irritation. Alex stepped forwards, looking ready to blast Logan.

"Leave her alone. You're acting up on this whole Clint thing. I get that he was your friend but not speaking is fucking stupid and showing off. You were supposed to look after him so snap out of it."

Logan heard her sharp intake of breath but he ignored it as he rammed Alex against the wall. His two outer claws popped out on either side of his throat.

"Ya listen ta me ya little piece o' shit! He was more than my friend! I know I'm an animal! I know I'm a monster! He didn't give a shit about that! He trusted me! He thought I could protect him and I didn't! I'm sick of ya tellin' me to snap outta it! I know I was supposed to look after him! I failed him and I don't need ya rubbin' it in my face!"

"Fuck you Logan."

Logan popped his middle claw out. It was millimetres away from Alex's throat and Logan was delighted to smell the fear and hear his pulse spike.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." growled Logan. "I'm beggin' ya, give me a reason."

"Don't!" someone shouted.

"Give me one good reason not to."

"For me." said Jean softly.

Logan had no idea when she appeared but he didn't care.

"I thought I said a good reason."

"For Clint. Do you think he would want to wake up and find out his brother has been thrown out of the mansion for murdering someone as pathetic as _Alex_?!" asked Ororo.

Logan put his claws away and walked outside.

"Thanks Ororo." smiled Alex.

Ororo glared at him. "I did not do it for _you_. I did it for Logan."

With that she stalked out in pursuit of him. She tracked him down outside her room.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at her. "Don't like my room. Too near Clint's… smell the blood… hear the screams… see his face… see the claw marks…"

Ororo frowned as she sat down next to him. "What do you mean?"

Logan started to cry silently. Ororo put her arm around his shoulders and let him cry. Logan didn't cry, at least not in front of anyone. When he'd finished he glanced over, shamed.

"Sorry Ro. I don't cry it's just…"

Ororo suggested, "Clint's not here and you feel no-one else is?"

He nodded dumbly. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Then he got to his feet and walked away.

_1 month later_

Clint could hear nervous murmurings from around him. He strained to catch what they were saying.

"He's recovering very slowly but he's recovering." That was Hank he thought.

"What about the cure? Are the effects permanent?" Tasha was nearby.

His heart had lightened when he'd heard her voice but then the memories crashed back down.

_He was fighting, killing mutants with ease. Wolverine had just rolled away. Hawkeye didn't care. Wolverine could wait. He saw a mutant leaping onto a human and something in his heart tugged. Before he knew what was happening he was human again and running towards the mutant. He threw them off and turned to pull the soldier to his feet. To his shock he saw Barney looking at him._

"_Barney? It's me, Clint."_

_Barney got to his feet and lifted the plastic gun. Clint stared at him, confused. Then he squeezed the trigger and Clint felt four sharp points stab into him. He looked down to see four needles sticking out of his chest._

"_Barney?"_

_Any last traces of Hawkeye vanished as Clint stared up at his brother._

"_Barney… why?"_

_Barney sneered, "You're a freak. You deserve to die."_

_Clint listened in shock as he heard how his brother's voice had changed. Where was the edge of laughter, the happiness and the thick Iowan accent? They were gone, all the things Clint loved about his brother had been sanded away to be replaced by a cold sneer, anger and thick hatred. Clint collapsed to the floor, his vision blacked and his last conscious thoughts were centred on the pain in his chest, Tasha and Logan._

"We don't know. I'm so sorry." Hank again.

The door swung open and shut but no-one else spoke. Clint wasn't sure if someone had stepped in or stepped out.

"Hello to you too." said Hank with a bite of anger in his voice.

With a tremendous effort Clint forced his eyes open. Stood around him were Hank, Tasha and Logan. Logan looked down and his face cracked into a grin.

"Clint! Ya awake. Ya took ya time."

Clint managed a weak smile before slowly sitting up. He was in the hospital wing. As he looked around he frowned.

"Why y'all lookin' at me funny? I got somethin' on my nose?"

Tasha laughed softly but Hank's face remained deadpan.

"Your eyes have changed colour. They used to be yellow but they're blue."

Clint stared up at him. "What?! My eyes have changed colour?! What does that mean?! Am I a mutant?!"

"Yes. You are a mutant but you have been depowered."

Clint looked up at Logan who held his gaze steadily. Then he buried his head in his hands.

"Hawk, don't do this. Ya don't _need_ ta do this again. Please don't."

Clint dragged his gaze up to meet Logan's. Then he nodded slowly. He was out of the hospital wing in three days, running and joking again. But only Logan sensed the ever-growing uncertainty.

"Logan! Clint! Play basketball with us!" begged Peter.

Bobby grinned at them. He had learned to cope with Rogue's disappearance. She wasn't there but he would wait for her. He didn't care if he could never kiss her; he just wanted to see her again. Clint smiled. He'd gained a few new scars and Bobby still hadn't adjusted to his blue eyes.

"OK. Who else is playin'?"

Peter shrugged. "The usual. Kurt, Mr McCoy, Cyclops, Chris, Steve, Thor, Tony and Warren."

Clint's face twitched at the mention of Warren but he said nothing. Nobody said anything but they were all acutely aware that Warren's father had been responsible for the cure that had caused Clint to lose his powers.

"Let's play. Hey Hawk, hurry up!" called Logan.

Clint raced after him and arrived at the basketball court. The sun was pounding down and after about thirty minutes they started tossing their shirts off.

"Hey! There are impressionable girls here!" called Jean.

"All the more reason Miss Grey!" replied Bobby.

Logan laughed and tossed his own shirt in the pile. Clint was fetching the ball from wherever it had rolled off to.

Ororo shouted, "We have drinks! Do you want some?!"

The answer was a stampede as they hurried over to where the drinks were. Logan flopped down next to Ororo and grabbed the beer. He took a swig of it and pulled a face.

"Bobcat! Cool it down will ya?"

Bobby laughed and blew on the drink. It cooled down instantly. Then Clint jogged over. He'd lost his shirt somewhere and was soaking wet.

"Did the ball go in the pond?" asked Peter innocently.

Clint glared at him. "Yes it f-" he stopped at a glance from the professor, "did. You threw it on purpose."

Peter shrugged and tossed him a bottle of water. Then he stepped out of the sun and Logan saw the pattern of scars of his chest again. His gaze was drawn to the three long claws marks that ran from his neck down to his hips. The stabbing guilt was back, intensified and Logan wondered if it would ever fade. Another long scar running from one side of his abdomen to the other caused Logan a pang of pity. That feeling was overrun by the guilt, _God the guilt._ A new scar had joined the collection. It looked like a burn mark over his heart.

"Clint, is that where Loki…" asked Tony.

He glanced down at the burn scar and nodded. Then Alex piped up.

"How did you get those three scars?"

Clint glanced over at Logan who felt yet another stab of guilt. The questioning gazes followed but Logan didn't care. He wanted to say sorry to Clint more times than he ever could.

"Did you do that?" asked Alex.

Ororo waited for Logan to glare at him and coldly say no. He didn't though.

"As good as."

Charles turned to Logan, startled by his tone of voice. He didn't even need to plunge into Logan's fractured memory to find the flashback.

_Logan stepped outside the cabin and sniffed. The stench of blood hit him. He ran forward and saw the small figure curled into itself. He dropped at his side and saw the blood._

"_What's happened?" called a soft voice._

"_Clint's been attacked! He's covered in blood. Kayla, call an ambulance and that doctor!"_

_He rolled the figure onto its side. The yellow eyes stared blankly up at him. _

"_Clint! Clint, are ya OK? C'mon kid, talk to me!"_

_The boy mumbled and clung onto Logan, soaking his shirt with blood. Logan pulled the filthy T-shirt off him and tore his own into strips. He tried to wipe the blood away but more poured out._

"_KAYLA! HE WON'T STOP BLEEDING!" roared Logan_

_A woman rushed over, kneeling down. _

Charles dragged himself out of the memory, stunned by the powerful, swirling, overwhelming feelings of guilt, hopelessness, terror and fury. He looked at Clint's stricken face as he crouched next to Logan. They whispered frantically in a language unknown Charles. He guessed Filipino.

"Are we playing again or what?" asked Peter, trying to break the awkwardness.

Natasha was in bed with Clint a week later. Her eyes were closed and she was resting against Clint. She was almost asleep when she felt him shift. She didn't open her eyes though. Most nights he had a bad dream or he needed to walk. He always slipped back under but Natasha was never fully reassured until he was back. He gently dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Night Tasha."

She waited for him to come back but she fell asleep before he returned.

She woke up the next morning to find that Clint's side of the bed was cold. She frowned and padded downstairs. Logan bumped into her, literally.

"Sorry Nat. Can I call ya Nat?"

"Yes. Have you seen Clint?"

Logan frowned and shook his head. Natasha hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Scott pointed wordlessly to two square envelopes. Natasha picked one up and frowned. Her name had been childishly scribbled on the front. She tore it open and bit back a noise. It was a poem in Clint's handwriting.

_Scars_

_You couldn't see my scars,_

_you didn't know it took me everything,_

_everything I had, just to show you one._

_Why did I show you?_

_I never do. No-one I know_

_has seen my scars, _

_not even one._

_Then there was you._

_How did you do it?_

_How did you get me to show you?_

_My scars make people recoil, yet not you._

_I push you away,_

_you scare me._

_No-one should break down my walls so easily._

_I have to build them stronger._

_Don't I?_

_No-one can break down my walls,_

_I can't lose them when they see me, the real me._

_You recoiled from the scars, didn't you?_

_Maybe. You should have done._

_They woke you in the night, every night._

_Please, leave me alone._

_Please, stop loving me._

_I don't deserve it._

_Why do you love me?_

_Please don't go._

_I love you but I don't know how to._

_I love you and I can't tell you._

_I need you, I need to be loved._

_I can't love myself you see,_

_that was beaten out of me long ago._

_Children love, I was never a child._

_Please, I'm begging you._

_Love me. _

_I'm on my knees,_

_Love me and teach me how to love myself._

Natasha looked up at Logan, her confused brain trying to fathom the facts.

"I've been to Clint's room. His stuff's gone." said Scott seriously.

Natasha sat down, panicking. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

"Logan. This one's for you." whispered Ororo.

He picked it up and smiled. Clint had shakily written 'Wolvie' and drawn three straight lines down the envelope.

_My Brother_

_You struck out at everyone,_

_any fool could see you were hurting._

_Any fool but me. I got close,_

_I guess children can do that._

_Why did you let me?_

_There's nothing special about me._

_I needed a friend, a mentor and most of all,_

_a brother._

_That was you. You protected me,_

_in the night, when the past and its pain crept up on me._

_That was cruel. I was ripped apart, mentally._

_I couldn't love, couldn't care for anyone but you._

_The terrors were so real, you defended me._

_When the world turned in on me, trapping me._

_No sky, no stars, no space to fly._

_Not made to live underground but you helped,_

_again._

_Why me? I don't deserve to be spat at, let alone loved._

_What made you care for me?_

_You saved me from myself, the terrors that haunted me._

_I tried to help you, I think I did alright._

_Tell me though, when I come back._

_I'm coming back. I can't stay away,_

_not for much longer._

_Let me know what I am_

_then I'll be back._

_Please, just wait for me._

_I promise I'll be back._

_Please, just give me the time._

_My brother._

_I love you._

Logan stared down at the poem. Clint was gone. Logan hurried up to Clint's room. Scott had searched but Logan knew he'd never look in the wall. He ripped the plaster off and found the small hole. He pulled out the leather-bound book.

"Logan?"

Logan ignored Steve's question. He hurried downstairs with the book. He was looking through it, not matter what anyone else thought or said.

"What is it?"

"Memories. Our memories."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erik was playing chess. His opponent had just moved when he thought he saw a metal chess piece move as his hand passed over it. _Wishful thinking._ He set the chess board back up again and waited for his next opponent. Someone sat down in the chair opposite.

"Black or white?" asked Erik.

The bitter laugh wasn't what he expected.

"Hello… Magneto."

He looked up startled. Nobody called by that name anymore. The younger man smirked openly and Erik recognised him in a second.

"I am not called that anymore."

The man smiled slightly.

"Sorry… Erik."

Erik inclined his head slightly.

"You weren't to know."

The man leaned forwards, smiling.

"Shall we play?"


	25. Life without Clint Part 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Avengers or X-Men. Marvel should belong to me…**

**A/N: How many of you thought **_**Clint**_** was gonna run away?! Y'all thought it would've been Logan didncha?! **

Ororo watched as Logan opened the book.

"Nat, ya wanna see?"

Alex got to his feet to look and Logan popped his claws. Alex sat back down.

"Do you mind if I look?" asked Ororo.

Logan shook his head and opened the first page. The first picture was of a scrawny kid with yellow eyes, staring at the camera. What shocked Ororo was how skinny and bloody he was. The next picture was of the boy eating ice-cream. Someone had written 'Clint's first ice-cream. It would be chocolate. Logan!' Ororo glanced at Logan's smiling face. The next few were of the same skinny, scarred boy looking shyly at the camera. They all bore captions written by the same hand, obviously not Clint's and not Logan's either.

"He was shy? I didn't know he could be." laughed Natasha.

"He was scared. I picked him up, took him home. We cleaned him up, got rid o' the blood but he still flinched every time one of us raised our hand."

Ororo wondered who Logan's roommate had been. Probably another lumberjack. The next photo dispelled this thought. Clint was laughing, outside a cabin with a pretty woman smiling into the camera. Even though it was faded you could see the love in her eyes. Logan had written 'Clint and Kayla.'

"Who's Kayla?" she asked, trying to keep her jealousy out of her voice.

Logan pointed silently to the next picture. He and Kayla were in bed together. Logan was flipping the bird at whoever was taking the picture and Kayla was clearly naked. 'I'm gonna kill that kid' was written at the bottom. More pictures followed, some of all three of them, some of Kayla and Logan, some of Clint and Kayla but mostly Clint and Logan. Then there was a picture of Clint with wings and bird feet. 'Here's Hawkeye!' Logan had written.

"Wow." murmured Natasha.

Then the photos changed. Kayla had vanished and Clint was visibly older. His yellow eyes were bitter, full of anger. Logan looked the same, bitter, and angry. The next photo was of Clint with a bow and arrows and Logan crossing his claws, making the 'X' sign. 'Wolverine and Hawkeye' someone had written.

"Looks like fun." laughed Ororo.

Logan showed them pictures of the circus, of the house the two of them had shared. Then the photos stopped.

"Happiest time o' my life. Clint took the book everywhere wi' him."

Natasha said softly, "When he was depressed, he'd get that book out. No-one was ever allowed to look in."

Charles turned and felt himself plunged into Logan's memories.

_Logan grabbed his chainsaw and turned to jump into the truck. Someone laughed and he turned to see Kayla stood waiting for a kiss. He rolled his eyes and kissed her. A cheer rose from them as Kayla drove away. Logan pretended to hit one with his chainsaw. They'd just knocked down a tree when Logan heard the scream. He turned to see a terrified boy hurtling towards him. Behind him was a man with blades, a man with arrows and another boy with a gun. _

"_What's going on? We gotta stop 'em!" shouted a lumberjack._

_Logan let out a roar of fury and felt his claws force themselves out. He'd kill them if he had to but he was damned if he was going to let that kid get hurt. He charged forwards, slashing the archer's face open. The man with the blades sliced through one of Logan's claws. Logan responded by stabbing him in the gut. The older boy threw himself at Logan who punched him in the face. The boy scrambled backwards, desperately trying to escape._

"_Barney! Let's go!" screeched the archer, already running after the swordsman. _

_Barney's face contorted into one of rage. "But you said…"_

"_NOW!" screamed the archer._

"_Fine," he spat, glaring at the terrified boy, cowering under a pile of logs. "But we'll be back. And we'll kill you."_

_Barney hurried away. Logan squatted down next to the boy. He was small and his bones jutted out. His hair was sandy blond, or it would have been if there hadn't been so much blood. Cuts and scrapes covered his body but Logan was drawn to the boy's eyes. They were yellow, like a hawk's._

"_Hey kid. Ya want some food?"_

_The kid nodded frantically. Logan got to his feet and offered the boy his hand. The boy flinched away and Logan wondered if he'd been abused in the past. The boy followed Logan silently over to where the other lumberjacks had produced food. Several swore when they saw the boy._

"_My name's James but my friends call me Logan. What's ya name?"_

_The boy glanced around wildly before his startling eyes rested on Logan. The fear vanished as he looked at him, replaced by something else, something not even Logan could read._

"_Clint Barton and I don't have any friends."_

_There was a low whistle from one of the lumberjacks. Logan nodded. He'd deal with the kid's age later._

"_Why where those men chasin' ya?"_

_So Clint told the whole story. Of how his father had beaten him, his brother Barney and his mom up almost every night, how his mom took drugs, how his parents had died in a fiery car crash when he was six. Then he talked about the orphanage, where they beat you for no reason. Then he told them how Barney had taken him to a circus and he'd been trained by Trick Shot and Swordsman. He described the beatings from them, from Barney, from anyone he got on the wrong side of. Then he'd fled and had been rescued by the lumberjacks. The matter-of-fact way he told these tragedies broke Logan's heart._

"_And then you saved me." Clint was looking straight at Logan as he said it._

"_Ya got anywhere to go?" _

_Clint shook his head quietly. _

_Logan told him, "Ya do now. I got a cabin up in the mountains. Me and Kayla are gonna look after ya."_

"_Who's Kayla?"_

_Logan had picked up the Iowan accent, the uncertainty. _

"_My girl. We gonna look after ya now. I promise."_

_Clint nodded quietly._

Charles dragged himself out of the memory with difficulty. Logan was still sat there, head in hands.

"He's gonna come back. He'll be back." whispered Logan.

Then he got to his feet and left. Charles watched him go and turned back to the main group. Natasha's own memories were bursting forwards.

_Natasha smirked as she watched her target, a wealthy Hungarian scientist, glance over at her. He'd glanced over six times in as many minutes and that meant Natasha had him. She'd kill him at the fundraiser; blame a random assassin who'd appeared. Nobody would suspect her, not an innocent young woman. She talked to the target for a while before agreeing to be picked up by him at her hotel. That night she hurried into the luxurious black car with the scientist, Dr Schiffer. They chatted at the fundraiser until Natasha was able to convince him to come outside._

"_Such a beautiful night, don't you think Doctor?"_

"_Not as beautiful as yourself." he replied._

_His English was impeccable, a good thing as she didn't speak Hungarian. She was about to deliver the lethal voltage from her bracelets when a heavy weight dropped down on her. She rolled with the impact and turned to glare up at her attacker. Schiffer had been rolled away, out of sight under a bench. The attacker turned to her and she fought back. He was good though, matching her in everything expect weaponry. He was as quick as her, sometimes quicker but never slower. Then, as a desperate last resort, she kissed him. This was often enough to make them stop while she killed them or made her escape. But this one kissed back just as hard. When she tried to draw away she realised she was caught, neatly handcuffed. The attacker snarled something to Schiffer in Hungarian causing him to whimper. Then the attacker was away, dragging Natasha with him. _

"_Who are you?! What do you want?!"_

_It occurred to her that he might only speak Hungarian. Then a streetlight threw his features into clearness. His sandy blond hair was ruffled, messy. Stubble grew along his jaw and he was over 6 foot Natasha guessed. His yellow eyes caused a stab of horror for Natasha._

"_Hawkeye…" she breathed, horrified. _

_He looked down at her, his eyes flashing with amusement._

"_You guessed then." This was in Russian yet still with the Hungarian accent._

_Natasha had heard of Hawkeye and was reflecting on what she knew before she realised they were booked into a cheap shabby hotel. Hawkeye was an assassin of international renown. He'd burst onto the scene seven years ago, killing mercilessly and indiscriminately. His partner had disappeared since he was arrested by an American police officer. No-one knew his country of origin either. He'd escaped from the prison after two years and continued to kill with his legendary arrows. It was rumoured that no-one who saw his face lived._

"_If you are going to kill me, kill me now." she spat._

_Hawkeye looked up at her, masking something in his eyes. He flicked a cell onto loudspeaker._

"_Hawkeye! You're calling in early!" said a male voice, with no small amount of shock._

"_Are you surprised? You know me well enough by now."_

"_Three years is a long time I suppose."_

"_Especially for someone with my track record." snapped Hawkeye._

"_The Old Man wanted me to patch you straight through."_

"_Tell Mad-Eye he's a dick."_

"_Do I look suicidal?"_

_Hawkeye laughed. "I wouldn't know now would I?"_

"_I'll get him."_

_Silence followed this brief statement and Natasha wanted to break it._

"_Who's that? Your lover?"_

_Hawkeye's eyes glinted angrily but he remained calm. "No. Bet that's brightened your day, hasn't it?"_

_Natasha rolled her eyes. "You fight well."_

"_I was trained by the best of the best."_

_Something close to sorrow flashed through his eyes but it was gone in a second. Hawkeye was a sniper, he lived in silence. No-one saw his feelings but it was whispered that he only knew how to feel anger and hatred._

_A new male voice spoke. "Hawkeye? Is Schiffer safe?"_

"_Would I be calling if he wasn't sir?"_

'_Sir'? This was interesting. Obviously Hawkeye wasn't working freelance anymore. That meant his organisation wanted to torture her for information._

"_I suppose not. And Black Widow? Is she dead?"_

_Hawkeye shot a furtive glance over at Natasha who froze. The organisation thought she was dead? But she wasn't so Hawkeye had saved her for no reason._

"_What do you think sir?"_

_The Hungarian voice was carefully neutral, neither denying nor confirming. _

"_Good. You're on the next flight home."_

"_I can settle that sir. Night."_

"_It's 4am in the bloody mornin'."_

"_Fine. Morning."_

_Then he hung up, turning to Natasha. He walked over and sat on the bed where he had handcuffed her._

"_Your wounds need cleaning. Hold on."_

_He returned with warm water and a sponge._

Charles hastily left the memory, feeling it was too personal and intimate for him to poke around in. Phil was sat, staring at nothing and Charles decided to check his memory.

_Phil tried to hurry up the stone staircase silently. Damn Hawkeye, he cursed. Why couldn't the assassin stay in jail on an armed robbery charge along with six counts of murder? But no. The dumbass cop who'd busted Hawkeye had tried to get him to rat on his partner, something that had failed miserably. Wolverine had fled the country, leaving an irate Fury. Hawkeye had escaped prison and gone back to being an assassin for hire. Phil saw him, aiming a sniper rifle. Phil pressed the pistol to the back of his head._

"_Don't move."_

_Hawkeye growled, "Last guy put a gun to my head uninvited ended up in the city morgue. After they fished what was left of him out the river."_

"_I've been ordered to bring you in."_

"_Funny. He said that too. I think those were his last words. Bring me in where?"_

"_To S.H.I.E.L.D. We want you to use your skills for the U.S. Government. Will you accept?"_

_There was a long pause. _

"_Yeah. But I swear, if you're playin' me, I'll kill you."_

"_I'm not."_

_They headed back to Hawkeye's base. He grabbed the few clothes and the bow and arrows. _

"_Two conditions. One, I work on my own, no partner. Two, every kill I make is given to me as my credit. Not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

Charles smiled. So Clint had always been proud.

_Two weeks later._

Ororo was hurrying along the corridor when she heard a small sob in Natasha's room. Without thinking she pushed the door open and walked in. Natasha was curled up on the bathroom floor, sobbing.

"Nat! What is the matter?"

Natasha struggled to contain her sobs and pointed to the wastepaper basket. Ororo kneeled by her side.

"Natasha, take deep breaths."

She did and when she'd calmed down she looked up at Ororo.

"I have a small problem."

"What is it?"

"It's actually huge now that Clint's not here…"

"Natasha!"

"I'm pregnant."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacques looked up from his work as his trusted guard stepped into the room.

"François is here to see you Monsieur."

Jacques nodded and seconds later François walked in with another older man.

"_Bonjour mon __ami__! _It has been too long surely?!"

François removed his sunglasses and Jacques paused for a moment. The yellow eyes had disappeared, replaced by a cold steely blue.

"_Vos__yeux__ont__changé__? Les __lentilles__ de contact __peut-être__?_" **Your eyes have changed? Contact lenses perhaps?**

François and his friend sat down.

François explained with resignation, "_Mes__yeux__sont__trop__ unique. __C'est__ ma __faute__, je suppose. __L'assassin__ aux __yeux__ de la __couleur__ d'un __faucon__._" **My eyes are too unique. It's my fault I suppose. The assassin with the eyes the colour of a hawk.**

Jacques nodded. Both were French, forced out of their respective parts when they became too recognisable.

"_Qu'est-ce__que__ je __peux__ faire pour un __vieil__ami__?_" asked Jacques. **What can I do for an old friend?**

Erik bit back a smile. He wasn't sure why his companion was faking a French accent.

"Les cinquante-mille dollars que vous me devez nous aiderait beaucoup. De plus moi et mon ami ont besoin de passeports. Français, bien sûr, et..."

He turned to Erik and addressed him in German while keeping his French accent. Erik admired his skill as passing for a Frenchman. The Iowan accent had vanished completely.

"_Welchen__Namen__hätten__ Sie __gerne__? Kurt Wagner?_" **What name would you like?**

"_Ja_."

Erik didn't miss the subtle insult, the slight threat.

"_Mon __ami__parle__que__l'allemand__ et le __polonais__. Nous __allons__avoir__ un __passeport__allemand__ au nom de Kurt Wagner et nous __aurons__une__française__ au nom de la ... Jacques Howlett __s'il__vous__plaît__._" **My friend speaks only German and Polish. We would like a German passport in the name of Kurt Wagner and we will have a French one in the name of… James Howlett please.**

Jacques handed them the passports in less than an hour.

"_Où__allez-vous__?_"

François paused and replied in English this time.

"Mexico."


	26. Life without Clint Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe that stats on how many people have followed and favourited it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Ororo paused. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

Natasha looked up, her green eyes red rimmed. "No you didn't. I'm pregnant and the father of my child has gone I don't know where and he doesn't even know it exists!"

"But you are _not_ on your own. You have me, Logan, the professor, Hank, Bobby, Jean; you have everyone in the school and the Avengers. You are never going to be on your own again."

Natasha got to her feet and followed Ororo down into the kitchen. Logan was poking the grill.

"BOBBY!"

"What is the problem?" asked Ororo.

The annoyance in Logan's eyes seemed to fade as he glanced up.

"Bloody Mr Freeze has frozen the damn grill. AGAIN!"

Bobby sauntered in, looking calm. "I'll fix it."

Seconds later the grill was unfrozen and Logan was threatening to use Bobby as a sharpening rock.

"Logan! Shush. Natasha has something she wants to announce." stated Ororo.

Natasha had already told her on the way down that she wanted the others to know. Now she cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"I'm pregnant."

Logan's face lit up and Jean could hear what he was thinking. _I'm gonna be an uncle?! Clint's kid…_ Jean wondered what Natasha would have to say about that.

"And Logan, you aren't allowed to teach my child how to smoke, drink, pick fights or drive a motorbike before they're ten."

Logan laughed. "I was thinkin' twelve."

Natasha threw a plastic bottle at him, laughing.

Hank said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to just check you over. Do you know how far along you are?"

"One month." replied Natasha.

Hank nodded seriously and escorted her upstairs.

"Would you prefer Jean to check you over?"

"I'm not bothered."

Hank was pleased that she didn't mind about his appearance. He liked the fiery redheaded woman and had liked Clint. But now Clint was gone and Natasha was obviously frightened.

"OK," he said after he'd finished his examination. "Everything appears to be in order. Your first scan will be in five weeks and I think I can give you a due date. February 12th."

"Wow. That's… precise."

Hank chuckled. "It's astonishing what we can do now."

Natasha was in the garden a week later admiring the fountain. Clint had insisted that it was the second most beautiful thing in the whole mansion. She'd asked what the most beautiful thing was. He'd said she was. She sat on the fountain and trailed her hand through the water.

"Natasha?" called someone.

"I'm here."

Steve stepped out of the shadows and sat next to her.

"I know that you're probably still in love with Clint but if you want the baby to have a father then… I'll be there for you."

Natasha felt like someone had turned on a TV channel that was supposed to be in English but was actually in Chinese.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand…"

Steve flushed bright red. "I'll care for you and the baby… if you want."

Natasha smiled slightly. They walked into the mansion together.

The next morning, when Bobby saw them holding hands he asked what was going on.

"I'm going to care for Natasha and the baby since Clint's…"

He trailed off at the sound of Logan's low growl. Ororo rested a hand on the Canadian's shoulder but the low growling didn't die down. Then she kicked him. Logan shot her a look but said nothing. Bobby and Peter weren't happy either, especially not at Steve's almost insult. Logan clearly viewed it as betraying Clint. Natasha went to her first scan with Logan and Steve.

"Hello Logan. Are you watching as well?" asked Hank.

"Yeah. It's Clint's kid."

Natasha laughed. "You can say it's your niece or nephew if you want to."

Logan's face split into a grin. Hank did the scan and paused.

"Hold on a second. Something's…"

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha fearfully.

Hank turned to her. "Well, you're not going to have _a_ son or daughter. You're having twins."

Natasha stared at him. "What?"

"Do you want to know the gender?"

Natasha shook her head at the same time Steve nodded. Then he hastily shook his head.

Logan grinned cheerfully. "Trust ya to go one better than everyone else."

Natasha shrugged. "What can I say? I always like to be the best."

Hank laughed as he cleared away his medical equipment. When Bobby and Peter heard the news they came running over.

"Can I be a godfather?!" asked Bobby excitedly.

"Can I be an honour uncle?"

Logan gently corrected him. "Honorary. Otherwise ya just an uncle with honour."

Peter laughed. Natasha smiled.

"Maybe. Don't forget, I get to decide who one of them is going to be. I suppose Logan can choose the other, if he really has to."

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter's basketball.

"Let's play!"

Tony walked over to Steve.

"You idiot! Why did you say you'll look after her?!"

"Because I want to." answered Steve.

He really loved her Tony realised. _Shit. Cap's in real trouble if Katniss turns up again._ Tony took a deep breath and indicated to Bruce to join them.

"How much do you love her?"

Steve's blue eyes looked stunned. "I'd die for her."

"Shit." said Tony. "What if Legolas turns up again?"

"I'll kill him for what he did to her."

They said nothing more, wondering if Clint _would_ turn up again. Bruce sought Logan out.

"Logan?"

The mutant grunted, something Bruce decided was a good thing.

"Can I talk to you?"

Logan nodded and carried on working on the bike.

"It's important."

Logan put down the wrench and turned to Bruce.

"What is it Green?"

"What if Clint comes back?"

"When."

"What?" asked Bruce, totally confused.

Logan replied, "He's comin' back."

Bruce decided not to argue that point. "What's he gonna do about Steve?"

"And Nat?"

"Yes."

Logan calmly replied, "If Steve doesn't back off, Clint's gonna kill him. And that's not a figure of speech. If Steve lets slip to Hawk that he means ta look after Nat, that he loves her…"

"What?" asked Bruce again, confusion giving way to fear.

Logan looked him in the eye and stated, "He'll rip him apart and no-one's gonna be able ta stop him."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The small town was almost deserted, the fierce sun beating down on abandoned cars, old shacks and piles of rubbish. A group of men were walking towards a skinny, scruffy boy. One of the men grabbed the boy and pushed a knife against his throat.

"_Danos__ el __dinero__!_" **Give us money!**

"_Yo no __tengo__ninguno__! Sin __dinero__, sin __ropa__, ¡nada!_" **I have none! No money, no clothes, nothing!**

"_¡__Mentiroso__!_" **Liar!**

The boy began to beg, tears pouring down his face. The few people around acted like they didn't see the scene. Nobody noticed the two _gringos_ walking towards them. The younger, taller one nodded to the older one who flicked his hand. The knife at the boy's throat moved away, pointing to the man's eye.

"_Déjalo__ en __paz. Atrás, a menos que quieras morir... muy dolorosamente_." **Leave him alone. Back off, unless you want to die… very painfully.**

The men rushed at the Spanish-speaking man who blew in their faces. A small puff of fire struck them and they fled, screaming about crazy gringos. The younger man squatted in front of the terrified boy.

"_Hola__. ¿Te __han__lastimado__?"_ he asked softly, in a completely different tone of voice to when he had been dealing with the men. **Hello. Did they hurt you badly?**

The boy nodded. He liked the yellow-eyed man instinctively and he had long ago learned to trust his instincts.

"_Esto__puede__doler__ un __poco__, __pero__ te __prometo__que__ te __ayudará__."_ The yellow-eyed man gently wiped away the blood surrounding the boy's wound. Then he casually asked, _"¿__Dónde__están__sus__ padres?_" **This might hurt a bit but I promise it will help. Where are your parents?**

"_Muerto__._"

The older man sighed and handed the boy a piece of food. The boy gratefully took it.

"_¿__Cuántos__años__tienes__?_" asked the old man. **How old are you?**

"_Ocho__._" **Eight **

The men exchanged glances. The young man turned back to the boy who noted the numerous scars on his body.

"¿_Cuál__es__su__nombre__?_" **What's your name?**

"Miguel." replied the boy.

The younger man was squatting on the balls of his feet as he looked at Miguel.

"_¿__Quieres__salir__ de __aquí__?_" **Do you want to leave here?**

"_Sí__. Mucho."_ **Yes. Very much.**

"_Bueno__. ¿__Confías__ en __mí__?"_ **Good. Do you trust me?**

"_Sí__. __Eres muy amable__." _**Yes. You are kind.**

"_Gracias. Mi casa está muy lejos de aquí, sin embargo."_ ** Thank you. My home is a long way from here though.**

People were beginning to circle the men and Miguel.

"_¿Se __puede__ ser __valiente__para__mí__ Miguel?" _**Can you be brave for me Miguel?**

"_Sí__." _**Yes.**

"_Bueno__. __Luego__vamos__." _**Good. Then let's go.**


	27. Life without Clint Part 3

Scott glanced over to where Leech was playing an Xbox game with Bobby at Logan's feet. Clint had been gone three months and the strain was showing. Then Scott felt a sharp stab of jealousy as he saw Jean saunter over to Logan.

"Hey Logan. How you doin'?"

"Fine. How's Scott? Bobby shoot him! How did ya miss that?!"

Leech laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes. Jean stomped over to Scott. Logan grabbed the controller off Bobby.

"Logan! Play nicely." remonstrated Ororo.

"But he's shi- terrible."

"Were you gonna swear?" asked Leech.

Logan winked at him. "Course not. Not in front of Ro anyway. Have ya ever been zapped by a lightnin' bolt? It hurts like hell."

Ororo laughed. Natasha walked in. Her bump was barely showing and Scott was still struggling to adjust to the fact that she was pregnant. Steve followed her in and he couldn't help wondering what would happen if Clint did reappear.

"Bastard!" cursed Logan as he was shot in the head by Leech.

"LOGAN!" came the collective yell.

"But he's cheatin'!" whined Logan.

Ororo fried him and Logan retreated to behind the sofa, whimpering. Leech laughed and Peter picked up the game.

"Hey, can girls play?" asked Rahne.

Peter got two more controllers and gave one to Rahne and the other to Kitty. Then a new person spoke.

"Ah see you still can't play video games sugah."

Peter whipped round. "Rogue!"

Bobby rushed over and hugged her. He didn't care if she drained his energy.

"You're back!"

Rogue held his hand and he stared down.

"I didn't want this…"

"Ah know. Ah did. Where's Logan?"

The Canadian reappeared, his T-shirt bearing marks of being scorched by the lightning bolt.

"It's good ta see ya kid."

Rogue was filled in on recent events and congratulated Natasha on her pregnancy.

"The cure isn't permanent. I can control the last two powers I absorb though. Bobby's ice creation and John's fire manipulation."

Bobby kissed her. Logan then lifted him up, carried him to the window and dropped him out of it.

"OW!" The yelp drifted up.

Ororo tried to tell him off but she was laughing too hard. Bobby limped back in, scowling.

"You could've just said something."

"I did. My way."

Rogue laughed and punched Logan. Scott rolled his eyes though no-one could see.

"Hey Scooter, ya wanna play this?" asked Logan, jerking his head to the Xbox.

Three hours later and Scott and Logan were still locked in the increasingly vicious battle.

"Do you two not need to drink?" asked Bruce.

"Nope. Not until I've pummelled Scooter."

"Eat my dust Logan! Headshot!"

"Missed."

"Drat."

They continued like this, tossing insults to each other until Jean decided to ruin it. She walked over and draped an arm across Logan's shoulders.

"Get off Jean. I'm tryin' to beat ya fiancé here! I'm sure he appreciates the distraction but kill shot!"

Scott scowled and Logan pushed Jean's arm off. She stalked away.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna kick ya ass though."

"GRENADE!" yelled Scott triumphantly.

"F- d- why can't I swear?!" whined Logan.

When dinner was ready Ororo pulled the plug on the game.

"Ro! Why did ya do that?!"

"Ororo! I was winning!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Ororo looked at the bickering pair and sighed. The argument continued throughout the meal. Rogue updated everyone on her news. Kurt started teaching Rogue German and Rogue taught Kurt French. Logan started teaching Bobby Korean, just because he could. Natasha told Rahne a few Russian words. Somebody pounded on the door, interrupting Ororo's attempts to teach Swahili to Kitty and to learn Yiddish.

Scott got to his feet and said, "I'll get it. I'd hate to interrupt this multi-lingual relaxation."

Hank and Warren laughed as Scott walked outside.

_Meanwhile_

The two figures walked through New York. The taller one stopped opposite Stark Tower.

"I ran away from here. We all lived there. It was OK I guess."

The other one chuckled. "You guess?"

"The school's better."

"Isn't he heavy?"

"Not really. I can't fly anymore tonight."

The taller one was carrying a small boy. They carried on walking until six youths came charging over.

"Knife. I believe that's your area of expertise." stated the taller one calmly, though he shifted his body to protect the boy.

The older one moved the knives away and on top of a building.

"Go fetch. Nice one… Erik."

Erik chuckled. "No problem, Clint."

"Yeah… don't call me that when we get there."

They walked on in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. The boy was fast asleep. Eventually they made their way up a long winding drive.

"Why is this drive so long?" complained Clint.

"Protection against outsiders. It isn't that long."

Clint sarcastically replied, "Yeah 'cos the world's most powerful telepath _really_ needs protection. You're not the one carryin' a kid."

Erik shrugged and they carried on walking until they saw the mansion. Francis nudged the boy gently.

"Miguel. _Despierta__dormilón__. Ya __estamos__aquí__."_ **Wake up sleepy head. We're nearly there.**

"_En __tu__ casa? __Donde__está__tu__familia__eres__?"_ asked Miguel sleepily. **At your house? Where your family are?**

"_No. __Nuestra__ casa. __Nuestra__familia__. __Recordarme__? __Voy__ a __cuidar__ de __ti__ahora__, te lo __prometo_." **No. Our house. Our family. Remember? I'm gonna look after you, I promise.**

Erik lifted his hand and watched with satisfaction as the metal door knocker crashed down onto the door three times.

"Hey! Don't deafen them."

Miguel snuggled closer to Clint. The wind picked up and Clint bit back a swear word. He didn't want the kid's first English word to be a swear word. The door swung open, revealing a young man wearing odd red-tinted glasses.

"You're back!"

Clint narrowed his eyes. He heard the worry and almost fear in the other's voice and that bothered him.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Of… of course." replied Scott, flustered.

He didn't dare think about what might happen when Clint found out about Steve and Natasha and he definitely didn't want to know why there was a small boy in Clint's arms. He stepped into the kitchen.

"Magneto's here." He paused, waiting for the murmurs of confusion to die down.

Then he took a deep breath, looking over to where Steve and Natasha were holding hands.

"With Clint."


	28. X-Mansion

The effect was instantaneous and if Scott hadn't been so worried about the archer's reaction he would have found it funny. Everybody froze and looked towards the doorway. Scott stepped aside to allow Magneto to walk through.

"Charles. It's good to see you again."

Xavier rose to the occasion instantly. "You too Erik. Where have you been?"

Magneto didn't answer, instead turning to the door. Clint was easing his way through, the boy still clutched in his arms. Logan had risen to his feet and he raised an eyebrow. Clint said nothing but he placed the boy down gently on the vacated seat.

"_¿Qué __quieres__ comer?_ What do you want to eat?" he asked the boy before turning to the others.

The boy replied, _"Un __bocadillo__ de __jamón__, __por__ favour."_

Clint laughed and quickly handed him a ham sandwich. Then he turned to the others.

"I knew ya'd be back." said Logan, smiling.

They hugged and Logan looked at the boy who was wolfing food down at an alarming rate.

"I remember a kid who ate like that."

Clint replied easily, "Was he an orphan, rescued by a guy who gave him a home? Did the guy think he was an animal?"

"History repeats itself huh?"

"Guess so."

Then he turned to Natasha. Everybody saw the undeniable flash of fury and hurt followed by resignation.

"Congratulations I guess. How far gone are you?" he asked but it sounded like it was costing him everything he had.

Natasha, startled, replied, "Four months."

Clint stared at her in shock. "You tellin' me I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes. Had you been around I would've told you when I found out."

He broke into a grin before he saw the hand holding.

"So… you and perfect soldier, huh?"

Natasha let go of Steve's hand and slapped Clint with all her might. The boy cried out in panic.

"_Calma Miguel. Es mi culpa."_

"Too damn right it's your fault!"

Logan instantly took control of the situation. "Everybody out. Let them talk it over."

Clint didn't take his eyes off Natasha as he breathed out a tiny flame.

"Shit." said Bobby.

"I'll explain in the mornin'."

The others left quickly apart from Steve who sat down and Miguel who clung to Clint's leg.

"Why did you go?" asked Natasha.

"Because I didn't think I belonged here anymore. I thought I had to leave, just to work out what I was gonna do this time. It seemed like every home I'd had been ripped away from me! I met Erik and we went to Mexico. While we were there we saw a boy being threatened by a gang of men. We fought them away and I asked Miguel where his parents were. He said they were dead so instead of leaving him there to die I brought him back to America. I swear Tasha; if I'd known you were pregnant I never would have left."

Clint waited for Tasha to slap him again or swear or call him names. The possibility rose in his mind that she might just shoot him with the gun he goddamn _knew_ she carried at all times even to a fucking _funeral_ for God's sake! The silence, something that normally calmed him, was agitating him and he knew why. Tasha wasn't quiet by nature. She liked noise but Clint wasn't about to break the silence.

"I should kill you." she spat, furious.

Clint braced himself for the angry barrage of words that she usually flung at him when she was enraged. Instead he received two sharp blows in quick succession to his groin, followed by a punch to his stomach and a backhander to his face. That left him clutching the kitchen side for support, groaning. Then he heard a furious yell and sensed movement. He'd shut his eyes, trying to recover. When he opened them Natasha was backed in a corner and Miguel was frantically hitting her. Steve grabbed him tightly, his face filled with anger. Miguel let out a yelp of fright and Clint reacted to it instantly. He sprang at Steve, punching him in the groin as hard as he could. Then he swung Miguel on top of the fridge before butting Steve with as much force as he could muster.

"You touch him again and I'll rip your head off. Not even Wolverine or Hulk will be able to hold me back, is that clear?"

Hawkeye was screaming for blood but Clint didn't give in to him. Miguel wiped his nose and gave Clint his sunny smile.

"Sorry about Miguel. He can't speak English, didn't know what was going on."

Natasha asked angrily, "Why are you back here?!"

She didn't want apologies; she wanted to know what he was doing here before she put a slug through his brain. He didn't answer, just looked at her with those unnerving eyes.

"Well?! You'd better fucking answer me Clinton!"

This time he winced visibly. She didn't understand what she'd said that hurt the master sniper so much. He didn't show pain, he never did so why did her short sentence hurt him?

"Are you going to answer me or not, Clinton?!"

The next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall, his knife at her throat, his yellow eyes burning with anger.

"Don't. Ever. Fuckin'. Call. Me. That. Again." he ground out.

Miguel's terrified cry seemed to bring him back to his senses. He pocketed the knife and stepped away from her.

"Why? You hurt me, why shouldn't I hurt you?"

"My dad called me Clinton. Right before he put in me back in the hospital. I swear I never wanted to hurt you but I figured you'd be better off without me anyway."

"Better off without you?! You are the ONLY person I've ever trusted in my life and then you walked out on me! You can read me like a fucking novel and yet you walked out on me! Why shouldn't I put a round through your head?!" she screamed, oblivious to the hurt she was inflicting on Steve.

"You should. Just don't do it in front of Miguel." said Clint calmly.

"What?" she was thrown by his acceptance of her anger.

Shouldn't he be yelling back, defending himself? Miguel sprang into his arms and wrapped his skinny arms around his neck. Clint ruffled his brown hair.

"You should put a bullet through my eye. I'm gonna take Miguel upstairs, let him get some sleep. I love you Tasha. Please, just remember that."

Steve waited until he left the kitchen before turning to face Natasha. The look on her face told him that she'd forgotten all about him.

"What are you going to do about Katniss?" His voice was sharp with anger.

"Don't call him that." her voice was equally sharp.

Steve felt a flash of anger towards the Iowan mutant archer. "Why aren't I good enough for you?! I've stuck by you! He buggered off!"

Natasha icily replied, "He is the father of my children."

Then she walked out. Steve waited before going to bed.

"I hate that bastard."

The next morning Logan was in the kitchen when he heard two people walk in. He turned round and saw Clint and the Spanish kid. He grinned down at the kid who looked up at Clint.

"Hi Logan. Meet Miguel. _Se __trata__ de Logan, mi __hermano_." **This is Logan, my brother.**

"_Hola_ Logan." whispered Miguel.

The big man smiled and squatted down next to Miguel, offering him something. Miguel looked and recognised it as a piece of chocolate. He gratefully took it and listened to Clint saying something to Logan jokingly. He didn't understand English but Clint had promised to teach him. Then the beautiful woman that had hit Clint last night walked in. Clint said something to her and she smiled back. Then she turned her green gaze on Miguel.

"_Hola__ Miguel. Me __llamo__es__ Natasha __pero__ mi __apodo__es__ Nat._" **Hello Miguel. My name's Natasha but my nickname's Nat.**

Miguel brightened at the fact that she could speak Spanish. Clint had told him that Logan was fluent at Spanish.

"_¿__Eres__novia__ de Clint?_" **Are you Clint's girlfriend?**

Clint choked on his coffee, Natasha smiled slightly and Logan, well Logan almost pissed himself on the floor. Miguel couldn't understand the reactions he'd caused but then those thoughts flew out of his head. Another beautiful woman had walked in with coffee-coloured skin and blue eyes. She smiled at Miguel who blushed.

"_¿__Cuántas__mujeres__hermosas__ no __tienen__este__lugar__?_" he asked Clint shyly. **How many beautiful women does this place have?**

"_Dos._" replied Logan easily.

Miguel blushed as the white-haired woman laughed.

"_Gracias__!_"

Miguel tried to glare at Clint but he was laughing too much. Logan introduced her as Ororo. Miguel struggled to pronounce it with his Mexican accent so he called her 'Roro'. Then Clint took him outside to the basketball court. He didn't understand most of what was being shouted during the game but he understood that Clint and Logan weren't happy with a blue-skinned man. Miguel liked him. He had a funny accent as well. A tall boy came walking over. He squatted on his heels and looked at Miguel.

"_¿__Quieres__ un __cuestas__?"_ he asked. **Would you like a piggyback?**

Miguel nodded enthusiastically and clambered up onto his shoulders. He gasped as the boy turned to metal.

"_Me __llamo__es__ Peter._"

Peter started walking over to where the others had flopped onto the grass.

"_Peter ... le __enseñará__ me __inglés__? __Yo __quiero__que__ sea __una__sorpresa__para__ mi __papá__, me __refiero__ a Clint._" asked Miguel shyly. **Peter… will you teach me English? I want it to be a surprise for my dad, I mean Clint.**

Peter agreed and when they arrived at the adults he convinced Bobby to help. Miguel curled up next to Clint who was talking rapidly to Nat. Clint ruffled Miguel's sandy hair. Then the blue-furred man walked over and spoke to Clint. Clint's easygoing voice sharpened and he snarled at the blue man.

"No means no Hank!"

Miguel noted the annoyance on the blue man's face and wondered what they were arguing about.

"_Miguel! __Jugamos__ el __futbol__!_" called Bobby.

Miguel hurried after the older boys and joined in kicking the leather ball around. Peter hoisted him into the air so Bobby could score. Miguel argued loudly but in Spanish. Peter laughed even harder and called a boy named Douglas over. Douglas was word perfect in Spanish and taught Miguel some English words.

"_¿__Cómo__ se dice te __amo__?"_ asked Miguel.

Douglas replied, "I love you."

Clint was talking with Logan when he saw Miguel rushing over.

"Why are you able to breathe fire?" asked Xavier.

"My mutation was increased. I can breathe fire now. Erik can break adamantium and I believe Rogue can control the powers she's absorbed."

"Papa! Papa!" shouted Miguel.

Clint broke into a grin at hearing Miguel call him 'Papa' and noticed Natasha smile.

"Papa! Mama!"

Natasha's smile widened. Clint noticed the flush of anger on Steve's face.

"I thought you and _Steve_ were dating?" asked Tony.

"Not anymore. I love Clint. I apologised to Steve."

"Papa! Mama!" cried Miguel as he hurled himself over Logan, accidently kicking him in the head.

"Ow." commented the Canadian.

"I am sure you will live." laughed Ororo.

Clint turned to Miguel. _"¿Qué __pasa__ Miguel?"_

"I love you Papa."

Bobby, Peter and Douglas had hurried over to listen.

"I love you too Miguel."

The small Spanish boy curled into Clint's side and Logan smiled. The scene was very familiar.


	29. Baby shower and a lil' lurve!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! QTFics, Clint left so he could work out what he supposed to do since he'd lost his powers, kinda like how Logan runs off all the time. Hervissa, this is the start of RoLo!**

Clint kissed Tasha on the top of her head. They were officially dating again, to Clint's delight. Tasha was seven months pregnant and her bump was clearly showing. They were in Clint's room with Miguel. Even though Clint, Erik and Miguel had been there for three months Miguel still slept in Clint's room.

"Papa, when is Mama having de niños?" asked Miguel.

"February 12th. Excited?"

"Si!"

Natasha laughed. Three months ago she'd been pregnant with no partner unless you counted Steve which she didn't really. Now she was still pregnant but the love of her life was back with a small Mexican boy who had adopted her as his mother. There was a pounding at the door.

"Hawk! Ya late fer lessons!"

Clint muttered something and rushed off with Logan. Miguel giggled and walked down the stairs with Natasha.

"Mama, where will I sleep when de niños are here?"

"I don't know yet but I think you might be able to share with Peter, Bobby and Douglas."

Miguel's smile widened until it looked close to splitting. He'd been officially welcomed to the X-Mansion by being given godparents. Logan was his godfather as well as favourite uncle and Phil was his… godmother. Clint had jokingly stated that Logan would kill him if he called Logan a godmother and Phil _was_ a fairy. Six different people had punched him at that point.

"Nat! What are you doing on Saturday?" asked Ororo.

"Nothing. Why?"

"No reason."

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked off to grade some papers for her Russian class. Ororo smiled. Saturday was baby shower day. Unknown to Clint and Natasha the entire team had been on secret missions to buy baby gear. Ororo, Peter and Bobby had been stuck with the task of dragging Logan around baby stores.

On the Saturday the whole team gathered in the living room. Logan, Bobby and Peter had been given the task of dragging the three into the living room. They walked in to hear 'SURPRISE!' yelled out across the room. Natasha was quickly installed in the comfiest seat in the whole mansion.

"Presents!" cried Miguel happily as he began handing them to his parents.

Logan laughed and ruffled his godson's unruly black hair. Miguel had somehow got Clint's yellow eyes, despite not being a blood relation. He watched as Clint and Natasha opened dozens of toys, sleep suits, mobiles and more. They even got a car seat big enough for two.

"Can I babysit?" asked Bobby.

Clint replied, "Yes because we'll want to come home and find our kids frozen to ice. Whaddya reckon Miguel?"

"Si! Bobby is _chulo_!"

Clint rolled his eyes and Miguel laughed. Logan handed Miguel his present. It might be Christmas in a week but he was giving him something early. Miguel gasped when he saw the soft toy.

"What is it Miguel?"

"A hawk from Tío Logan!"

Clint looked up at him. "Thanks."

Logan shrugged. He wasn't about to bitch that it had taken him six fucking weeks to track down a fucking hawk he wasn't asking for a phoenix for fuck's sake! But he didn't. Instead he laughed and grinned at Ororo. She smiled back.

"Oh Roro, you shouldn't have got this." gasped Nat.

It was a beautiful Moses basket. Ororo smiled.

"There is going to be babies. I thought they deserved it. After all, they might look like Clint."

"Thanks for that." said Clint, deadpan.

"Not a problem." countered Ororo sweetly.

She could hear Logan laughing but didn't turn round. She might love the Canadian but the problems caused by Jean and Logan's flirtations were still there and Ororo wasn't going to add to them. The team was the most important thing. Miguel proudly showed her his hawk. Then they trooped upstairs to put the stuff in Clint's room. It had apparently been decided that Natasha would be moving into his room. Clint swore loudly when he saw the two twin cots stood in the room.

"Logan… thank you." was all he could manage without swearing again.

Logan shrugged again. "Wasn't just me. Bobcat and Tinman worked just as hard."

"Yeah? Well… thank you."

Logan laughed.

That night he paced in his room. He had to talk to Ororo; he had to convince her that he loved her. So he took a deep breath, opened his French window and stepped out onto his balcony. He jumped across the balconies and climbed up the walls. He didn't stop and think, knowing that if he did he'd probably let go and fall to the ground below which, healing factor or no healing factor, would hurt like hell. So he climbed up onto her balcony and knocked softly on the window. She appeared and walked over. Ororo swung the doors open and raised an eyebrow.

"Logan? What are you doing here? Did you think this was Jean's room?"

Yes it was unfair, yes it was cruel but if she didn't push him away she was going to admit how much she loved him and he would break her heart.

"No. I didn't. I knew it was ya room Ro, it smells a little of ya. Probably from all ya midnight flies."

She flushed slightly but let him in. He looked around, taking in how big her room was.

"Why don't I get a big room?"

Ororo laughed. "Because I have claustrophobia."

Logan nodded in understanding. "That's why ya were so freaked in the broom cupboard. I wondered but figured ya just didn't wanna be near me."

"Right on both counts." she snarled.

Ororo could remember every single detail about the broom cupboard with frightening accuracy. Ever since she'd started pushing Logan away she'd wondered what would have happened if she'd kissed him back that day. Logan flinched when she snarled at him.

"Why are you here Logan? I have to get some sleep so make it quick. Christmas is next week and if I am too tired then I will not be able to enjoy the day properly."

Logan growled, "I'll make quick then. I'd hate ta think I was disruptin' a goddess' life. After all, an animal doesn't really stand a chance with a goddess does it?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talkin' about how much I love ya and ya a fuckin' goddess!"

Ororo was grateful her room was so far away from anyone else's. But she was not a goddess and being compared to one was _not_ something she enjoyed.

"Logan, I am no goddess any more than you are an animal."

Logan replied, "So ya are a goddess."

"What?"

"Ya a goddess if I'm an animal right? Well, I'm an animal so ya gotta be a goddess."

Ororo was blindsided by this.

"Logan you are _not_ an animal."

"I'm the fuckin' Wolverine!"

"SO?!" she shouted back at him.

He turned his head away from her and she wished she'd never let him in.

"Go and find Jean Logan. We all know how much you love her. It is obvious."

Logan turned and she was startled to see the anger in his eyes.

"What did ya just say?" His voice was low and if Ororo had known any better she would have said it was dangerous.

"I said it is obvious you are in love with Jean so go and tell _her_ this and leave me in peace!"

The next thing she knew, she was slammed against a wall. Logan's body was pinning her to the wall, his hands were pinning hers to her sides, his mouth was inches from her own and his eyes were dark and angry.

"Ya think I'm in love with Jeannie?"

Ororo laughed bitterly. Didn't he know how obvious he had been?!

"Yes. You fawn over her Logan. Anything she asks you do even though she and Scott were happy before you came here! Why did you have to break up a happy relationship?!"

"I don't love Jean." he snarled.

"Really?" asked Ororo doubtfully. "Because you have watched her ever since you came here. Your eyes are for Jean, Logan, and to deny that fact is pointless."

Logan rested his warm forehead against her cool one. For a second Ororo was desperate to cry out _I love you! Love me! _But she restrained herself with great difficulty.

"She ain't the one I've been watchin' darlin'."

Ororo frowned at him as he looked at her and she wondered if Logan could read her eyes like he could read so many others. She desperately hoped not.

"What?"

"I didn't give a fuck 'bout Jean when I came here. It wasn't _her_ I was interested in. But the person… goddess I was interested in had made it perfectly clear that _any_ flirtin' was off-limits. I figured if I stuck around she'd like me a little more. Bein' her friend and never lettin' her know how I felt about her was better than flirtin' with her and losin' her friendship. The other thing that I couldn't _bear_ was tellin' her how I felt and watchin' her disgust that a… an _animal _like me felt that way about her. That would kill me. So I flirted with her friend and tried to be the goddess' friend. Only I couldn't do it any longer. And it broke what's left o' my heart to hear that she thought I was in love with her friend."

Ororo wished she could believe him but to do so would set her up for more hurt than she thought she could bear.

"Logan… I wish I could believe but I cannot. You love Jean. Go to her."

Then what was left of Logan's patience vanished. He grabbed her face and brought up to meet his eyes but still she turned her eyes away. Logan wanted to shake her and kiss her senseless at the same time. More than anything he wanted her to believe him.

"Look at me." he whispered.

Her beautiful blue eyes darted around the room, looking at the bed, the bathroom, the window, anything but him. Logan could hear her heart beating wildly and it gave him a small surge of hope.

"I said look at me." he repeated.

Ororo shut her eyes like a child playing hide-and-seek. Logan fought the urge to kiss her. When Ororo did open her eyes they were focused on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Go away." she whispered softly.

Logan wanted to wrap his arms around her, promise that he'd protect and never let anything hurt her. But he couldn't however much he wanted to. He needed her to look at him though.

"Ro. Look at me." he said.

She stared away even though her face was facing him.

"Ro. Look. At. Me."

Eventually she dragged her cobalt eyes up to meet his dark ones. Logan could read a world of confusion, pain, hope and misery in them.

"Ro, please. What do I have ta do ta make ya believe me? I'll do anythin'."

Ororo wanted to tell him something but there was nothing. It was hard enough breathing when he was this close; it was close to impossible to think.

"Ro…" he murmured softly.

She wanted to whimper and curl up in his arms but that was vulnerable and Ororo didn't do vulnerable.

"Go away Logan. Please."

He didn't move. She supposed she hadn't expected him to move really. She didn't want him to either but that thought had to go away.

"Logan this is not fair."

Logan growled, "I'm tired of playin' fair. I have been doin' since ya walked into the professor's office when I first arrived here."

Ororo's wrists were hurting slightly from where Logan was holding them. Her whole body was screaming to be touched by him, to be caressed by him. She knew that made her sound like a teenaged girl but for once she didn't care.

"Logan… I can't do this. I just… I can't."

He whispered into her ear, "Ya can't trust me?"

Trying to ignore the sensations that he stirred up she replied, "No. You are you Logan. You are wild, untameable, honest, fierce… That is why I cannot trust you and why I love you."

Ororo realised her slip up too late. Logan's eyes glittered with suppressed rage. She'd called him wild and untameable, the very things he tried to convince himself he wasn't.

"Logan I…"

"Damn ya."

Ororo stopped, wondering if that was the extent of the response she was going to get when she deserved so much worse. She opened her mouth but Logan cut her off.

"Why the hell can't I get ya outta my head?! Ya hate my guts so normally I should be able ta put ya right outta my head. So why can't I?"

Ororo came up with a flippant answer. "I am unforgettable."

Logan growled softly, "Damn right. Only problem is… I love ya. I love ya so much that most o' the time I'm thinkin' bout ya."

He wanted to carry her to the bed and make love to her. The Wolverine was screaming for him to do that but Logan couldn't let himself. She'd fry him or slap him. Weirdly the slap would hurt more than the lightning bolt.

"No you do not. Why are you prolonging this agony?! Go back to your own room and leave me alone! Please Logan. If you love me do what I am asking you." She was pleading now and it was breaking Logan's heart.

"No. I love ya and I'm _not_ leavin' this room 'til ya give me a good reason for givin' up."

Ororo struggled to think of reasons that he would accept. It definitely didn't help that she couldn't break his gaze.

"Logan… whatever I say you will reject. Is it not enough that I want you to leave me in peace?"

"No!" he snapped. "It fuckin' isn't enough because I _know_ I'd look after ya, care fer ya, protect ya, and do whatever the hell ya wanted me to do. I'm sick of ya thinkin' ya not important, that ya don't deserve to be happy for whatever screwed reason. I'm gonna look after ya even if ya don't want me ta."

Ororo glared up at him but the glare was half-hearted. Ororo desperately wanted to believe Logan when he said he was going to look after her but she couldn't.

"Logan… I want to trust you so much. You have to believe me I do. But… the last boyfriend I had promised me the exact same thing and walked out on me. It would take me a long time to believe you."

She waited for Logan to backtrack quickly. Instead his dark eyes softened and any anger melted away.

"Ro, I don't care. I don't care if ya never fully trust me. I don't care. All I care about is makin' ya as happy as I can."

Ororo glanced down at her arms. He was still pinning them to her sides. His grip was strong and slightly painful but Ororo liked it. He followed her gaze.

"Shit! Ro I'm sorry!"

Logan moved his hands instantly, letting them fall to his sides. _Dick. You say you're gonna make her happy, and then you bruise her wrists?_ Ororo reached her small hand up and stroked his face gently.

"It is alright Logan. It did not hurt."

Logan grabbed hold of her hand and kissed the palm gently. Then he kissed her wrist where he'd grabbed it. She smiled softly as he kissed the other one.

"Better?" he murmured.

Ororo whispered back, "Much."

Logan grinned. Damn he knew she loved him really. He kissed her on the lips. She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and Logan was only too happy to oblige. They broke apart and Logan rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh Logan… we mustn't, we really mustn't… we shouldn't." she whispered, thinking of the problems that would be caused by their relationship.

Logan kissed her again. "Oh Ro, we must, we really must and we definitely should."

"But…"

"What?" he asked softly.

"Scott hates you and the professor made it perfectly clear when you arrived that me and Jean were to keep well away from you."

Logan whispered, "And ya never disobeyed Chuck? Cos if ya haven't, now's the time ta start darlin'."

Ororo laughed and kissed him. Logan scooped her into his arms and slowly headed to the bed. He dropped her on it and straddled her. Wolverine wanted her desperately and Logan was battling to keep it under control. He suddenly smelt panic and… shame?

"Logan… I have never… I am a…."

_Why is this so hard?!_ thought Ororo. _I have to tell him. But what if he is angry?_

"Virgin?" asked Logan softly.

She nodded and looked down. She didn't expect Logan to understand how embarrassed she was of this fact but if he tried to take it tonight she would banish him from her room forever.

"That's OK darlin'. I won't do anythin' ya don't want me to."

Then he slid off to land on the bed beside her. She nestled into him, enjoying his smell and warmth.

"Logan… I realise this may surprise you but… I would prefer if no-one else knew about us yet."

He said nothing, waiting for her to go on.

Ororo hastily tried to explain, "I just… I do not want to cause ructions in the team at the minute with the cure only just wearing off on many mutants and many from the Brotherhood will be angry and I do not want missions to be affected and…"

She was cut off by a kiss. Logan's hands were round her, holding her close to him.

"OK. I don't care who knows and who doesn't. And… I love ya."

Ororo looked up at him and he could see the doubt in her eyes. He'd say it a thousand times if he had to. Then her eyelids fluttered slightly. She forced them open and Logan bit back a smile.

"Tired?"

"A little." she whispered.

Logan scooped her up again and slipped her under the covers. He kissed her again, gently.

"Night darlin'."

"Goodnight…"

She was already asleep by the time Logan had walked to the window.


	30. Christmas!

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are the best! The ones that didn't, I'm gonna set Hawkeye on y'all…. Sorry about the wait guys, I've been revising for exams!**

Logan heaved himself over the railing and shook his head. He needed to get Kurt to teleport him to Ororo's room. He tapped softly on the window and grinned when he saw her walking into the room. Her face brightened when she saw him. She unlocked the lock and opened the door.

"Hey."

Logan slipped in and kissed her. "Hey beautiful."

Ororo giggled. Logan had visited her three times before and she still loved being called beautiful.

"How were classes?" asked Logan.

Ororo laughed as she shut the outside door.

"Everybody wants to be gone for Christmas. Nobody is listening until I threaten them with you or Clint. Then they become very quiet very quickly."

Logan laughed as he sat on the bed. He never lay on it, seeming to understand that that was a boundary she didn't want crossed yet.

"How were your classes?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nobody gives a shit apart from Piotr. They only shut up when I pop my claws. It's drivin' me insane."

Ororo sat behind him and he took a deep breath. He loved the smell of her. Then he felt warm hands on his shoulders, massaging his neck and shoulders gently. Logan tilted his head back and gazed up into her face which was full of concentration. He smiled easily.

"Thanks darlin'."

Ororo smiled. She loved it when he called her 'darlin'. He was grinning up at her as she lay down behind him, curling her body around his. He laughed softly and held her smooth hand with his rough one.

"I love ya darlin'."

Ororo stretched up to kiss him. "I love you too."

Then she tugged him gently so he fell on top of her. She squirmed slightly under his weight and hard muscles.

"What are ya doin', Ro?" he teased.

"Shut up Logan." she replied fondly.

Logan raised one eyebrow. "Are ya gonna make me?"

Ororo smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms round him.

"Do I have to?"

Logan nuzzled her neck and heard her moan quietly. He ran his hand up and down her body gently.

"Logan…" she whispered softly.

"Yeah darlin'?"

He was worried he was going too quickly for her.

"Do not stop."

Ororo wriggled under his weight as his hand trailed up to her breasts. She backed away to the end of her bed, leaving Logan at the foot. He sat up, looking at her questioningly. _He must think I'm a tease, letting him do that and then backing away._

"I am sorry. It just… I was not…"

"Ready?" he suggested.

Ororo tried to find the words to explain. "I am… I just was not expecting it. I am sorry Logan; I do not want to be a tease…"

Logan shrugged. "Ya can tease as much as ya want darlin'. I'll wait 'til ya ready."

Ororo smiled slightly. "I am not yet. Not to go the… whole way but I will tell you when I do not want to go any further."

Logan moved up the bed until she was trapped between her headboard and his powerful body. Ororo couldn't resist stretching out a hand to touch his rock-hard muscles. He laughed and nuzzled her neck softly. She wrapped her arms round him, kissing him. Logan nudged her so that she was lying on the bed.

"I love ya Ro." whispered Logan softly.

Ororo smiled up at him. "Logan… I think I'm ready."

Logan quirked an eyebrow up. "Ya sure darlin'? I'd hate fer ya to do somethin' ya regretted later."

"I am sure Logan. I do not think I have ever been surer in my life."

Logan growled softly as he pulled her clothes off her.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That ya were beautiful."

Ororo smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

_**We all know what happens here and I'm no good at writing sex scenes. **_

_Christmas Day_

Miguel glanced over to where his mother and father were sleeping. He glanced at the clock. He'd been told not to wake them for another half hour but he couldn't stand it any more. He bounced onto Clint's stomach yelling happily.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Clint as he woke up.

He looked up at Miguel's beaming face and sighed.

"Tasha baby, I'm goin' down with Miguel. I'll see you down there."

She mumbled and Clint followed the bouncing boy downstairs. When they arrived at the main room the Christmas tree had presents stretching half way across the room. Miguel swore.

"Miguel! Where did you learn that?!" asked Clint.

"_T__í__o_Logan. Is it a bad word?"

"Yes. Don't say it again. Wolvie! Stop teachin' my son to swear."

Logan laughed and risked a glance at Ororo. She was talking to Jean. Then Chuck arrived with the kids who immediately dived into the presents. They were tossed everywhere until Logan found his. It was pretty big and Logan had no idea what it was. He turned the label over and saw the familiar shaky handwriting. _Happy Xmas Wolvie. From Hawk_. He ripped it open and discovered the brand new guitar.

"I like it."

Clint inclined his head before picking up his own. The look of disbelief on his face when he discovered the brand new state-of-the-art bow was perfect.

"Wolvie…"

Logan laughed and opened the cigars from Tony. Miguel opened his present to get a cuddly wolf from Ororo, a guitar from Clint, a remote-controlled car from Bobby, a sketchbook and pencils from Peter, a book on how to draw from Kitty as well as chocolates from several other people. He got money from Phil as well. Natasha came down and gave Miguel a basketball. Then Logan left the room and reappeared with a huge box.

"Well, this is for Miguel. Go on, open it."

Miguel frowned and tugged it towards him. He opened it cautiously and discovered… a cardboard box.

"Open the cardboard box. Fu…"

Clint whacked him over the head. "Miguel's already learnt that word thank you very much."

Natasha gave Logan an icy glare as Miguel finally tore the box open. He let out a small cry as he lifted out a very small gray kitten. It mewed and Miguel cuddled it close to his chest.

Clint sighed. "Logan, aren't you supposed to ask before you give a kid a pet?"

Logan shrugged. "It's my job as godfather. Deal with it."

Clint ignored him and squatted down next to Miguel.

"What are you going to call him?"

Miguel frowned. "Is girl, yes? Then… Illyana."

Peter made a strangled noise and left the room. Kurt appeared and wrapped his tail around Miguel.

"You better feed him, _nein_?"

Miguel nodded and hurried off to find the new addition some food.

"I cannot believe you sometimes Logan." said Natasha, laughing.

Bobby and Kitty were arguing about how appropriate it was to ask Peter who Illyana was. Then he reappeared and they shut up quickly. Nobody _ever_ got on the wrong side of the giant mutant unless they wanted a bruising. The kitten clung to Miguel or Peter throughout most of the day. Clint took great delight in teaching his son how to play on the Xbox and how to play guitar. He also loved teaching him how to squirt water on Natasha and escape unscathed.


	31. James and Kayla

Ororo woke up and stretched before breaking out into a huge grin. Today was Valentine's Day and Logan had promised to take her out somewhere. Ororo headed downstairs to breakfast to see most of the school already there. Clint was drinking coffee and making Natasha one of her special smoothies. Scott and Jean were murmuring to each other even though Jean's eyes kept darting to Logan who was bickering with Kurt over something. Bobby and Rogue were holding hands and smiling. Hank, Tony and Bruce were discussing something scientific. Rahne, Thor, Warren and Jubilee were eating toast and Steve was watching Clint and Natasha.

"_Buenas__días__ Tia Roro."_

Ororo turned to see Miguel cradling Illyana. The gray kitten batted its paw out and Ororo laughed.

"Illyana looks good."

"Si. I take real good care of her, don't I Papa?"

Clint glanced up from the blender. "Si. Peter! How do you work the blender?"

Peter rolled his eyes and walked over. He dealt the blender a massive blow and it started coughing away. Then Natasha's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Clint's. She also let out a strangled sound.

"Tasha? Baby? What's up?"

She gave him a look and Clint understood perfectly.

"Er… Hank, is she supposed to wet herself?"

Logan snorted into his drink but said nothing as Ororo elbowed him in the ribs. Everybody watched as Hank and Jean led Clint who was supporting Natasha out of the kitchen.

"Sorry darlin'." whispered Logan.

"I understand."

Clint gently helped Tasha onto the bed and allowed her to squeeze his hand. _Christ, at the end of this I'll need my hand reconstructed. _Hank and Jean started work. The next three hours were the hardest Clint had ever been through and that included being tortured by his own brother.

Natasha screamed.

She demanded that all men be castrated.

Clint picked up a few new swear words.

She threatened to kill Clint after all the pain he'd caused her. Him and his 'overactive dick'.

When Hank told her to push she angrily responded 'What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?! Knitting a bobble hat?!'

Then she made a desperate push and Clint heard a cry. Then his attention was refocused on Tasha grabbing his hand in a death grip. He grabbed some of the ice and pressed it against her clammy forehead. Tendrils of hair were stuck to the side of her head, dark with sweat. Then she pushed again and Jean produced another baby.

"Have I finished?" asked Natasha weakly.

Jean and Hank smiled as they handed over the two tiny babies. Clint gently picked one up in his arms.

"You have a son and a daughter." said Jean, beaming.

Clint stared down at his son who opened his eyes and looked right at him. Clint felt a sudden surge of love as he looked down at the tiny baby with the navy blue eyes. Then he grabbed Clint's finger.

"Hey there little guy." he whispered.

Natasha finished feeding her daughter and glanced up as her son started crying.

"Would you like to swap?"

Clint nodded and gently passed her the boy before taking his precious daughter off her.

"Would you like a moment to yourselves?" asked Hank.

Clint nodded again, rendered speechless by how much he loved the two tiny bundles. Jean and Hank hurried outside.

"What we gonna call 'em?" asked Clint.

Natasha smiled up at him. "We could call him James."

"And give him Phil's name as a middle name."

Natasha tried the name out. "James Philip Barton. It sounds fantastic. Her middle name can be Nicola."

Clint sheepishly offered, "Kayla? Can we call her Kayla?"

"Of course."

"Kayla Nicola Barton. It's beautiful. Clever you."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. Natasha held Kayla while Clint found a chair to sit on. Then he held her hand.

"We should decide about godparents. What do you think? I would like to make Rahne and Ororo godmothers."

Clint suggested, "What about makin' Rahne Kayla's godmother and Ororo can be James' godmother. Can I choose godfathers? Can Peter be Kayla's? And can Bobby be James'?"

"Yes to all three." sighed Natasha as she sat up. "Hold them please while I get up."

Clint balanced both babies in his arms while Natasha got up and dressed. Then she scooped James out of his arms and headed downstairs with Clint in tow. They headed into the TV room where Logan was waiting with Miguel. They sprang forward at the same time.

"Can I see Mama?!"

"Siddown and I'll let you hold your little brother."

Miguel sat down and Natasha lowered him into his arms.

"Introduce me." said Logan, smiling.

Peter and Bobby were hovering nearby and Clint glanced over.

"Peter, would you like to hold Kayla?"

"Da. Very much so."

He cradled her in his arms as if she was made from glass. Clint and Natasha glanced at each other.

Natasha spoke first. "Ororo, would you do me a great favour? Would you be James' godmother?"

Ororo broke into a massive grin and answered, "I would be delighted."

"Piotr, would you do me the honour and become Kayla Nicola Barton's godfather?"

Logan left the room hurriedly. Ororo refused to be jealous. According to Clint's scarred memories and Logan's fractured ones, they'd lived together for a long time.

"Rahne, will you be James Philip's godmother?"

"Of course."

Phil smiled as he heard the middle name.

"So Bobcat, there's a place for James' godfather if you fancy it?"

"Awesome!"

Clint smiled at the younger boy's enthusiastic response. Illyana looked into Kayla's eyes and purred. Logan reappeared, evidently recovered.

"Thanks Clint." he murmured.

Clint glanced over and shrugged. James started crying and Clint took him off Ororo.

"Rock-a-bye baby in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will drop, when the bough breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." he sang as James' snuffles died down.

Seconds later he was asleep. Ororo had to leave to get groceries. While she was there she glanced around and grabbed a pregnancy test. It was foolish but all the same… When she got home and unpacked Natasha, James and Kayla were fast asleep. Clint was teaching Miguel how to play Rock-a-bye Baby on the guitar. Logan was waiting in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry 'bout today Ro. I was really lookin' forward to it."

Ororo smiled. "You had to be here for Clint. I understand Logan. It has been a good Valentine's Day. You now have two nephews and a niece, I am a godmother, Rahne is a godmother, and Peter and Bobby are godfathers…"

Just then Bobby and Peter walked in.

"Have you got an orange?" asked Bobby.

Logan sighed. "Why do ya need an orange?"

"We are godfathers, da?" said Peter.

Bobby then put on a fake Italian accent. "We gotta teach Kayla and James how to rob the banks; ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Clint wandered in, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Jesus. I didn't even give birth and I'm exhausted. Miguel's in your room tonight Tinman, Bobcat. He's never slept in a different room to me before…"

"We take care of him."

"That is a terrible Italian accent."

That night Clint tucked Miguel into his new bed and gave him a hug.

"You gonna be OK?"

"Si. I have Doug, Peter, Bobby. I be good Papa."

Clint smiled and left. When he looked in an hour later Bobby and Douglas were fast asleep and Miguel had clambered into Peter's bed. Peter had a story book on his chest and Miguel was cuddled in close.

"Night kids." Clint whispered as he shut the door.

Ororo meanwhile was a lot less happy. She stared down at the test and took a deep breath. She was pregnant. There was a tap on her window. She swung the door open to face the father of her child.

"Hey darlin'. Ya alright?"

"Logan… I'm… I'm…"

Logan frowned down at her. It wasn't like Ororo to be so distracted.

"Pregnant?" he joked.

"How did you know?"

_Shit._ Logan took a deep breath and tried to process the information.

"I was jokin'."

"Oh." She bit her lip anxiously. "I was not."

Logan nodded. "OK. That's great news darlin'. It's… it's brilliant. Are ya happy?"

Ororo broke into a grin. "Yes. I will tell everyone in a few weeks. Until then… it's OK to have sex you know."

Logan grinned back and kissed her. "Oh I'm so glad 'bout that darlin'."

He pushed her back onto the bed as he pulled her top off. She laughed and stretched up to stroke his face. Logan grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"Did I ever tell ya that ya the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

"Yes but tell me again."

Logan straddled her and dropped so his hands were on either side of her head.

"I love ya Ro. Ya know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too Logan."

He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her throat before moving upward. Logan slipped his tongue through her lips and heard her moan. The next thing he knew a blinding pain had hit him in his side. He groaned, sliding off Ororo and falling onto the floor.

"LOGAN! Are you alright?! Logan!" cried Ororo.

Logan groaned as he lifted his head. Glancing down at his side he saw it was drenched in blood.

"Jesus Christ." he growled.

Looking up to the doorway he saw Hank, Scott and Alex. _What is this?! Some sort of official visitation?!_

"What the hell?!" shouted Logan angrily as he staggered to his feet.

Ororo glanced down at Logan. "Pass me my top."

Her voice was icy and Logan handed it to her quickly. He could hear the anger in her voice and wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not. Ororo pulled the top on quickly and Scott's face twitched. His hand moved to his visor and blasted a hole through Logan's chest. Logan promptly dropped straight back to the ground again.

"Scott! What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Ororo, feeling her eyes crackle with electricity.

Logan grunted from where he was lying. The hole in his chest healed quickly and he scrambled to his feet. The air was thick with anger and hurt. Logan didn't particularly care. All he wanted was for them to get the hell out so he could make sure Ororo wasn't pissed at him.

"I'll go out the window." he muttered as he dropped a kiss on his forehead.

She smiled up at him but there was a loud roar. Logan turned to see Hank charging him. He popped his claws as the blue-furred mutant slashed his claws down Logan's chest. Just as he was about to stab Hank a gust of wind blasted him through the window.

"That is enough. Logan, leave. Alex, Hank, Scott. Get out of my room right now!"

Ororo had gotten to her feet and was stood, hands on hips. Clearly she'd summoned the wind to separate Logan and Hank before it got serious.

"Fine. See ya tomorrow."

He gave Ororo one last glance before climbing out of the window and over the stone balcony. He dropped onto Clint's balcony and sighed.

"Logan, ya a real dick."

"Nothin' nobody didn't already know."

Logan turned to see Clint perched on the balcony. He was smiling but that smile soon vanished when he caught sight of Logan's face.

"Jeez, you and Roro hit a reef?"

"How did…"

Clint rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the balcony.

"I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her. You never looked at… Kayla like that. Maybe she's your Mate. Plus I saw a load of red light from Ororo's room."

Logan snarled and popped his claws.

"Shush. I don't want my two youngest waking up. They only just fell asleep. What happened?"

"Ro's pregnant."

"Fuckin' hell." said Clint.

"Exactly. I mean, I'm really excited; I can't wait to be a dad. We just need to sort out lettin' other people know about us. But we were…"

"Studyin' biology?" asked Clint, deadpan.

Logan smiled briefly. "Yeah. Anyway she had her top off, I was about to lose mine when I got a pain in my side."

"Impotence caused by indigestion?" asked the archer innocently.

"No. Optic blast. Either Cyclops or Havok. Then Scooter gave me a blast to the chest as I gave Ro her top. I kissed Ro goodbye and Hank leapt at me. Ro separated us with the wind and told me to leave. I left. God knows what's goin' on up there."

Clint looked sympathetic but a wail sounded from inside his room.

"I have to deal with that. Tasha needs her rest. Beat it."

Logan nodded and hopped over onto his own balcony. He opened the door and walked into his empty room. He pulled his bloody top off and tossed it in a corner. He sighed and glanced down at the two pictures he had by his bed. One was of him, Clint and Kayla. His Kayla, not Clint's one-day old daughter. The other was Ororo. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to think about her, or their kid.


	32. Busted

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I'm trying to update but I have exams and problems at school so it's a little hard right now.**

Logan woke up and took a deep breath. He _had_ to talk to Ororo. Just then Chuck's voice echoed through his head. _Logan, I'd like to speak to you in my office. Now._ He groaned silently and got dressed before walking through the mansion to the professor's office. He spotted Bobby walking past, holding James.

"Jeez, babies weigh a lot."

Logan laughed. "Don't look ta me for sympathy. I pick Miguel up."

Bobby laughed. "He was great for his first night away from Hawk. Started off in his own bed and ended up in Peter's. He had a nightmare, climbed into Peter's and asked him to tell him a story. Peter grabbed a book, read it out and we all ended up asleep. James has," he covered his godson's ears, "crapped again. I gotta go and find Natasha."

"Or deal with it yourself."

Bobby gave him a disbelieving look before walking off. Logan laughed and pushed the door to the office open. Already in there was Chuck, Hank, Alex, Scott, Jean and Ororo. Alex and Hank were sat in opposite chairs, Scott and Jean were sat on the sofa together and Ororo was curled into a chair by the window. She looked like she'd been crying and Logan just wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her. But he couldn't.

"Ya called me, Chuck?"

"Do not call me Chuck. It's best that we start this on a respectful tone."

"Start what?"

Logan pushed the door shut and looked for a place to sit. The only seat was next to Ororo. He moved to sit there but Hank shot over first. Logan gave him a glare and sat in Hank's empty seat.

"Logan, I must ask you to leave the mansion." said Charles.

It gave him a small feeling of pleasure to see how horrified Logan looked.

"Ch- Professor, ya can't do that!"

"Of course I can. I own this building and I can choose who lives in it."

Logan's mouth dropped open and Charles could feel the pain radiating off him. _Good. _Ororo could do far better than the rough, gruff feral man sat in the chair. Privately Charles would prefer it if Ororo began dating Hank or Alex.

"Shouldn't you be packing, Logan?"

Logan got to his feet in a daze, wondering if anything else could hurt this much. His brain seemed to be functioning on autopilot as he turned to the door.

"If Logan goes, I go." said Ororo icily.

She was damned if she going to let the father of her unborn child, who she happened to love, walk away. The professor sighed.

"Very well. He may stay."

Charles frowned at Ororo. He had expected her to be remorseful but she quite clearly wasn't.

"Alright why did you force yourself on Ororo?" asked Scott.

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "What are ya talkin' about?"

Alex snorted. "We were there. You were on top of her, trapping her and you were fully clothed while Ororo didn't have a top on. What other explanation is there?"

Ororo icily said, "Logan did not force himself on me. In fact, I pulled him onto the bed. I am also offended that you thought a) I was incapable of defending myself and b) that you thought it was acceptable to charge into my room."

"We were worried about you." said Hank sadly.

He loved Ororo; in fact he believed she was his Mate. But she appeared to prefer Logan.

"Logan, I have given this a great deal of thought. You are too dangerous to have in the mansion." said Xavier steadily.

Logan snarled, "Ya ain't gettin' rid o' me. I'm stickin' wi' Ro."

"Logan, calm down. If the professor wishes you to leave then we will. I am coming with you."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at the happiness in Logan's eyes.

"Roro, you don't have to go with him." said Scott half-desperate, half-angry.

He wanted Ororo to stay and couldn't believe that she was allowing a Canadian Feral to force her to leave.

"I do for two reasons. One, I love him. And two, I'm pregnant with his child."

"He'll just run off again! He always does!" argued Hank, furious at Logan.

Logan sprang to his feet. "I ain't leavin' her! I love Ro! Ya know that, don't ya?"

Ororo nodded and a wave of relief washed over Logan. Jean offered to check her over. Logan wasn't allowed through apparently. Clint walked past just as he cursed Jean in Filipino.

"How'd it go?"

"They tried to kick me out. Ro said no so I'm stayin'. Where's Miguel?"

Clint smiled. "Piotr's takin' him to school."

Jean looked at Ororo sadly. She couldn't believe that her best friend had leapt into bed with the man Jean viewed as hers.

"Why? Why did you sleep with him? You can't really love him."

Ororo looked up at her in surprise. "I do love him. We have been seeing each other since before Christmas. This is my body and it is up to me who I give it to. So thank you for worrying but you do not need to. Can you tell if my child is well?"

Jean glanced up at the monitor and nearly swore. "Children. You're pregnant with triplets."

"What?!" shouted a voice from outside the door.

"You aren't allowed in here Logan!" replied Jean but it was too late.

Logan had already bust the lock and walked in. He hurried straight to Ororo and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just 'cos Nat had twins ya gotta go one better?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Love ya Ro."

Miguel stepped out of school and smiled. He liked the school and had already made a new friend called Mohammed.

"See you tomorrow Miguel!" called Mohammed as he hurried after his older brother.

"_Adios_."

Miguel searched the faces of waiting parents/siblings and beamed when he saw the towering piece of human muscle. Peter waved energetically and Miguel bounded over to him.

"How was school?"

"_Muy__bien__!_ I cannot wait for tomorrow! How is James and Kayla?!"

Peter smiled as he scooped the small Mexican boy up into his arms.

"Good. I glad you like it. They sleep a lot, eat a lot and poop a lot."

Miguel giggled and hugged Peter as he was placed on the floor. On their way to the truck three boys around Peter's age blocked them.

"Hey wetback. Shouldn't you be slaving away in Mexico?"

Peter stepped in front of Miguel and narrowed his eyes.

"You want to think carefully before you talk like that." he said icily.

The tallest one with an eagle tattoo on his cheek sneered, "God a Russian. Your country is destroyed 'cos all you do is drink vodka. You're emotionally poor and physically bankrupt."

Peter threatened, "Keep talking and I break your jaw."

The smallest had a baseball bat in his hands and sunglasses on his head.

"Yeah right." he sneered. "There are three of us and two of you. Plus, we've got baseball bats."

Peter clenched his fist. Eagle Tat swung his bat at Peter's head who grabbed the bat and broke it in half. The so-far silent boy lunged forward and Peter turned into metal. He punched Silent Boy in the face and headbutted Eagle Tat.

"We gonna kill you!" spat Eagle Tat.

Miguel saw Peter start fighting two of the boys and turned to see Strung-out attack him. He screamed in panic and saw a long tongue of fire blast the boy backwards. He looked at the boy Peter had just punched in the ribs and screamed again. The flames surrounded the boys until it was put out with a fire extinguisher. Peter scooped him up quickly, put him in the truck and drove off.

"Peter, what happened?"

"Like father like son. You just saw your mutant powers. Your papa is going to be pleased."

Miguel smiled happily and frowned. "You are Colossus _si_?"

"Da."

"I be Dragon."

Peter grinned as he parked the car. Illyana came bouncing out to greet them.

"Clint!" shouted Peter.

Logan and Clint appeared in front of a group of students who were wheezing.

"Running?"

Clint laughed and Logan smirked.

"What's up? Have a good day at school?"

"To start with." said Peter grimly. Clint turned round and Peter continued, "He had a good day until we went to the truck. Then some boys appeared with baseball bats. They called him a 'wetback'." Clint's face twitched. "Then they attacked me. But I dealt with them and Miguel breathed fire. Meet Dragon."

Clint scooped his son up into a huge hug.

"It's OK. That's brilliant. We'll train you to control it."

Miguel smiled.


	33. Wade, N'Dare and Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: OK, this is the epilogue and it's split into two parts.**

Logan woke up and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over to the other side of the bed. It was cold and his lover had vanished. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Crap. I'm late."

With those words Logan sprang out of bed and got dressed before hurrying downstairs. There were definite advantages to moving into Ororo's room, the view and sheer size for one thing, but it was so much further away from the kitchen when he'd slept in.

"You're late." Clint greeted him as he dropped a kiss on James' head.

Logan glared at him as he sat down.

"I overslept, OK?"

Clint smirked and handed him a plate. Natasha was feeding Kayla, thankfully the kids had moved onto bottles two weeks ago. Ororo was already there as well, eating a piece of salami.

"Ro, why are ya eatin' salami fer breakfast?"

Peter wandered in and began hunting for… salami. But, Logan reflected, the giant Russian's appetite was a law unto itself. Bobby also appeared and began pouring himself cereal. Scott and Alex appeared as well. Jean was already there with Hank. Tony had just been pushed into the kitchen by Phil.

"I like salami." muttered Ororo.

"Give up Wolvie. It's a cravin'." supplied Clint as he hit the oven.

"Kitchen appliances really don't work for you, do they?" asked Rahne innocently.

"Where's Miguel?" asked Clint despairingly.

Logan's godson walked in on cue and breathed fire into the oven. He'd quickly learnt to control his mutation. Sean had left the mansion and married someone which was fine by Logan. Steve walked in and as usual a shadow crossed his face when he saw Clint cradling James. Everybody knew Steve was in love with the Black Widow but he couldn't do anything about it. When he'd kissed her under the mistletoe at Christmas Clint had lunged at him. It had taken Logan, Hank and Peter to hold the furious mutant back. Then Hawkeye had croaked, 'Stay away from her'. Since then Steve had kept his distance.

"Good morning. How are you today Ororo?" That was Warren who flitted in and out of the mansion.

_SNIKT!_

"Logan!"

_SNAKT!_

Then Ororo grabbed hold of the table and whimpered.

"Ro?! Darlin' what's wrong?!"

Clint helpfully supplied, "Well she's pregnant and stuck with you. Hey you can't hit me, I'm holding a baby!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband. "Clint shut up. Logan, she's giving birth."

Logan paled and shot over to her side. Hank and Jean carried her upstairs and Logan followed.

"Bobcat! Ice."

Bobby instantly provided a huge amount of ice and vanished. Kurt also teleported away. Logan pressed some of the cool ice to her forehead and held her hand. During the following four hours New York received some of the most terrible weather it had ever had.

Ororo squeezed Logan's hand so hard she almost broke her own.

Lightning struck the unfortunate hawk flying outside. Clint wasn't very happy.

Wind knocked a tree over.

Ororo demanded that Logan be castrated as many times as it took.

She swore to kill him.

She electrocuted him.

Logan learnt some Swahili swear words.

Ororo angrily screamed that she hated him.

Logan felt guilty.

Three children were finally produced and Logan pressed some more ice to her forehead.

"Ya did it beautiful. We got three beautiful cubs, I mean kids."

Ororo smiled up at him, exhausted. Jean and Hank handed the three over and left.

"What should we call them?" she asked wearily.

Logan looked down at his son and over at his two daughters.

"We could call him Wade."

He vaguely remembered the name from somewhere. It was a friend, he knew that much.

"Can we call her N'Dare?"

"Course we can darlin'. N'Dare Rose Munroe."

"Munroe? You want them to have my name?"

"I can't give them one." said Logan sadly.

"We could call them Logan. N'Dare Rose Logan."

Ororo smiled at the grin that threatened to split across Logan's face.

"Can we give Wade the middle name Charles?"

"Wade Charles Logan and what about this beautiful girl?"

"Elizabeth?"

Logan smiled as he suggested, "For her middle name we could call her Clintasha."

Ororo kissed his cheek. "Of course."

Then she began to feed her three children.

"What about godparents? I could choose godfathers, ya could choose godmothers?"

"OK."

"Clint can be Wade's godfather, Bobby can be Elizabeth's and Peter can be N'Dare's."

Ororo smiled. She'd known Logan would choose those three.

"In that case, Natasha will be Wade's godmother, Kitty will be N'Dare's and Jean will be Elizabeth's. Well, my children, are you ready to meet your public?"

Logan scooped Wade up in one arm and N'Dare in the other. Ororo carried Elizabeth downstairs to where they were waiting. Miguel was holding Illyana and actually squealed when he saw them.

"Hey, hey don't crowd. Clint, wanna hold ya godson?"

Clint picked Wade up and said, "Introduce me."

"That's Wade Charles Logan. Nat, we were kinda hopin' ya'd be his godmother."

"Of course."

Clint very gently handed Wade over to his godmother and Ororo smiled.

"May I introduce N'Dare Rose Logan to her godparents Peter and Kitty?"

Logan handed N'Dare over to the two teens.

"And Elizabeth Clintasha Logan to Jean and Bobby?"

Clint left the room very hurriedly. Tony beamed as he watched the archer leave.

"Happy birthday kids!"


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! This is the final chapter!**

_10 years later_

Clint grinned as he watched the leaving party. Miguel was going to college and Clint couldn't be prouder.

"Hey kid. You OK?"

Miguel nodded, smiling. Peter and Bobby had left to go to college before coming back when they'd finished. Then the younger X-Men had gone on a trip around the world to see Peter's native Siberia, Jubilee wanted to visit China and Bobby wanted to see cold places. They'd returned and were teaching at the school. Some people weren't there though. Erik had died in a fight with Mystique leaving Miguel devastated. Miguel, proving that he truly was Clint's son, had then killed Mystique with a blast of fire. Xavier had died of cancer a year later. Miguel had grown to be almost as muscled as Logan. His unruly black hair was spiked with hair gel and so solid that it didn't even quiver when it hit solid wood (or metal if he walked into Peter). His yellow eyes stayed the same colour and he'd developed the ability to produce scaly black wings from his arms. Pyro had almost fainted when he'd discovered that he couldn't control Miguel's fire.

"Will you miss me Papa?"

"Course I will Dragon. You lookin' forward to college?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a translator."

Miguel had taken the codename Dragon for on missions. Natasha glanced over to where her husband and oldest son were talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

James, her youngest son, asked, "Do you really wanna know?"

Clint had trained all their children in martial arts from an early age and sent the two boys to boxing club when they were old enough.

"Hey James! Blast some of that fire my way!" called Bobby, his godfather and Geography teacher.

James breathed fire in the direction of Iceman who froze it. He'd inherited his father's ability to turn into a hawk, only his was black instead of brown. Plus, he could breathe fire like his older brother. He'd taken the codename Blackhawk.

"PETER! PUT ME DOWN!" squealed Kayla.

Nick Fury smiled at the sight of his adoptive granddaughter being carried by her godfather. Since retiring from S.H.I.E.L.D. he'd turned into a far nicer person. Kayla had long red hair like her mother and blue eyes that flicked to yellow when she was angry. She could produce feathery wings and control the air currents. Unlike her twin, whose favourite pastime was pulling pranks, she surfed the air earning her the nickname Windrider.

"Missin' him already?" asked a familiar voice.

Logan smirked as Natasha jumped. He grinned at her before Miguel cannoned into him.

"Tío Logan! You are here! How is the boxing club?"

Logan shrugged. When he'd discovered that the club both his son and nephews frequented was going to be sold he bought it and Clint joined as his business partner. Peter helped out there often and both Wade and James wanted to work there when they were older.

"It's good."

"DAD!" screeched Wade as he crashed into him.

He adored his father and beamed up at him. With his short white hair and blue eyes he resembled Ororo in his physical appearance. He'd spiked his white hair up in a similar style to James and Miguel. Miguel often worked at Fight Club when he needed money and loved it. Wade always challenged him to a spar when he was there.

"Hi Logan."

"Hey darlin'. Ya alright?"

Ororo smiled and kissed his cheek. Logan swore under his breath. His Mate still had the ability to make his heart stop beating for a minute. Wade grinned cheerfully and backflipped over to where James and Kayla were arguing. He'd inherited his father's mutations, the six bone claws, enhanced healing factor and super senses but he'd also discovered his gymnastic abilities and super speed.

"Hi N'Dare, what's wrong honey?" asked Ororo.

She'd named her daughter after her mother and smiled at the irony of it. With her black hair and dark eyes N'Dare was the spitting image of her father. Logan had insisted on teaching her self-defence. She'd chosen the codename Static and could create and control lightning and wind. She'd also got her father's healing factor and temper. Miguel picked his way over to Elizabeth and sat down next to her. She'd been sat on her own.

"What's up Blitz?"

This was the private nickname that Miguel had for her, based on her codename of Blizzard. She and Miguel were extremely close and she hero-worshipped him.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back soon. It's only two years and I'll be back for the holidays."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. She could control and create lightning, including her sister's to N'Dare's annoyance.

"Don't forget, Mohammed's going to be here."

Mohammed, Miguel's closest friend, worked full-time at Fight Club, the boxing club Clint and Logan owned. He saw it as an opportunity to teach younger kids who couldn't necessarily afford classes how to take care of themselves and if you couldn't afford the classes it was free. Logan had an obscene amount of money and used it to keep the club running.

"We're here!" called Scott.

"Shame." muttered Miguel.

He didn't exactly dislike Scott but he did dislike Jean. Their eight-year-old daughter Susan Rachael Summers was sweet even if she was a little like her father when it came to rules. Considering the fact that the Barton and Logan Pack lived to cause trouble it sometimes meant that she argued with them a lot. The dog, Doug, came charging over. Clint had bought it just after Douglas Ramsay, Cipher, had died on a mission. Susan followed. She had red hair and brown eyes that she presumably got off her father. Due to her telekinesis she could hold back her optic bolts. Hank and Ororo were her godparents.

"Miguel! Time to go!" shouted the friend he was catching a lift with, David.

"Coming. Bye Papa. Bye _hermanos__._ Don't cry Mama."

Natasha carefully wiped the tears away and hugged her tall son.

"Be careful."

"I will always wear a condom Mama."

"Logan!"

Logan took one look at Natasha's face and fled. Clint manfully fought back the laughter until he flew into the air. Then he howled.

"_ADIOS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA!"_ shouted Miguel as he and David drove off.

Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha as she took a deep breath.

"Don't worry baby. He's gonna be OK. We all are.


End file.
